


I Am Legend - 1D

by Sam_Sarah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Am Legend!AU, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sarah/pseuds/Sam_Sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à la découverte d’un vaccin contre le cancer, un terrible virus s’est propagé, tuant les humains les moins résistants et faisant muter les autres. Personne ne trouve de remède au nouveau virus qui décime l’humanité. Cependant, un dernier espoir existe encore : un officier de l’armée, également scientifique, est mystérieusement immunisé contre ce virus. Il est aujourd’hui le dernier homme à hanter les rues de Londres. Peut-être même le dernier homme sur Terre… Mais il n’est pas complètement seul. Les mutants, victimes du virus, rôdent dans les ténèbres, guettant ses moindres erreurs. Devenu l’ultime espoir de l’humanité, il cherche sans cesse un remède au virus afin d’en annuler les effets…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Samantha et j'ai 17 ans.  
> Ensuite, je ne suis pas Larry Shipper et je ne supporte pas du tout cette (b)romance. Je dirai que je suis un peu plus Narry Shipper. 
> 
> Cette fiction est la réécriture de Je Suis Une Légende, le film, ajoutée à mon imagination, qui invente le reste version Larry et Ziam.  
> Si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'écris une fiction Larry, alors que j'aime pas ça, je répondrai que, vu le contexte de l'histoire, le Larry était le mieux.  
> L'histoire se passe donc dans un univers alternatif dans lequel le groupe n'existe pas et où les âges sont modifiés (donc ne vous étonnez pas si Niall est plus jeune qu'Harry). Je vous conseille aussi de bien faire attention aux dates pour ne pas vous perdre.
> 
> Voici le twitter officiel de la fiction: @IAmLegend_1D  
> Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez et j'essayerai d'y répondre. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Sam.

« Présentateur Télé : Nous allons passer à un autre sujet. Voici Karen qui va nous parler santé...

\- Le monde médical a déjà connu bien des remèdes miracles, ça va du vaccin antipolio aux transplantations cardiaque, mais toutes les merveilles accomplies semblent pâles en comparaison des travaux du docteur Alice Krippin. Merci infiniment d'être avec nous ce matin.

\- Ah, je vous en prie.

\- Alors Docteur Krippin, résumez-nous tout ça.

\- Eh bien, le principe de base est assez élémentaire : partir d'un élément créé par la nature et le reprogrammer afin qu'il travaille pour le bien de l'organisme et non contre lui.

\- Vous êtes parti d'un virus ?

\- En effet oui, en l'occurrence le virus de la rougeole, qui a été génétiquement modifié pour avoir une action bénéfique plutôt qu'agressive. Je dirai que la meilleure façon de l'expliquer c'est d'essayer de visualiser votre corps comme une autoroute et de visualiser le virus comme une voiture très rapide qui serait conduite par un chauffard. Imaginez les... les dégâts que cela pourrait causer. Mais si... Si vous remplacez ce chauffard par un officier de police, bien sûr, ça change tout. Et c'est en gros ce que nous avons fait.

\- Et combien de personnes avez-vous traité jusqu'ici ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons fait 10 009 essais cliniques sur l'homme pour l'instant.

\- Et combien n'ont plus le cancer ?

\- 10 009.

\- Donc vous avez réellement guéri le cancer ?

\- Oui, oui... Oui, nous l'avons fait. »

 

\----------------

Three Years Later... 

\---------------

 

Trois ans... Trois ans qu'il vivait seul. Seul avec son chien. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas eu un seul contact avec une vraie personne humaine. Trois ans qu'il se passait en boucle les faits divers datés de 2009. Trois ans qu'il cherchait un moyen de détruire, d'éliminer, ce putain de virus qui avait contaminé la terre entière. Trois ans qu'il pensait qu'il était la seule personne vivante sur ce monde. Trois ans qu'il espérait...  
Ce virus avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. De ses compagnons de travail jusqu'à sa propre femme...

 

\--------------

London.  
Bayswater Road.  
4 December 2012.  
11:45 a.m.

 

Londres était devenue une ville fantôme et, malheureusement, bien trop calme. Seul le vacarme d'une voiture de sport rouge s'entendait. Elle roulait à vive allure dans les rues désertes de la ville. Cette voiture ne lui appartenait pas. Il savait que personne ne lui demanderait de lui rendre pour le moment. Il était seul dans la grande ville de Londres. Il passa rapidement sous l'échafaudage d'un bâtiment en cours de construction depuis plus de trois ans.

Sa chienne, Sam, un berger blanc suisse, chouina un peu. Il décida d'abaisser la vitre. Son regard, inquiet, inspectait les moindres recoins de la ville fantôme. A quelques mètres de lui, une affiche était déchirée, formant les contours d'un papillon, avec une inscription en dessous : « Dieu nous aime encore ». Il eut un petit rire nerveux, si seulement cette affiche disait la vérité... Le berger blanc chouina une seconde fois, attirant l'attention de son maître, qui regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda-t-il rapidement à Sam.

Un troupeau de daims surgi alors du côté droit de la route, faisant dériver la voiture. Pris d'un moment de panique, la voiture fonça dans des balises jaunes plantées au milieu de la route. Il réussit à redresser la voiture correctement quelques secondes après. Puis il appuya sur l'accélérateur, déterminé à rattraper les daims. Il comptait attraper une de ces bêtes à la chair si tendre, que même les lions se battaient pour en avoir. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il partagerait les rues de la ville de Londres avec des tigres, éléphants, pingouins et autres animaux en tout genre qu'il préférait voir derrière les barreaux des cages du zoo. Il traversa Hyde Park en diagonal, tout en faisant attention à ne pas foncer vers le lac, au risque de couler. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait il y a quelques minutes. Il remit les gaz. Il se porta à hauteur de ses proies et il ouvrit la fenêtre de la voiture pour poser sa carabine sur le bord. Il tira plusieurs coups voués à l'échec. Surtout que ces stupides animaux décidèrent de passer sous un tunnel. « Pas si stupide que ça » pensa-t-il. Il décida d'abandonner ce petit jeu et d'en coincer au moins un près des bouchons de voiture. Les dernières traces de l'espèce humaine. Il descendit franchement de la voiture accompagné par sa chienne, Sam, et de son fusil préféré. Qu'il déposa sur son épaule droite. Il passa devant plusieurs commerces, tel que le Mc do, dépourvu de personnes et complètement abandonné. Le sigle du Mc do lui-même était passé d'une couleur jaune pétant à une couleur beaucoup plus terne. Il se cacha derrière un bâtiment et une voiture pour faire en sorte que l'animal ne le voit pas. Il avança doucement vers sa cible en position à moitié accroupi.

-Chut Sam, chuchota-il à sa chienne, qui faisait un bruit monstre juste en remuant la queue de gauche à droite.

Sam s'arrêta de bouger et resta droite, les oreilles en avant, en regardant devant elle. Il s'approcha encore un peu de la proie, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne voulait en aucun cas louper sa cible. Il posa un genou au sol sur les débris de verres de voiture. Il approcha son fusil près de son épaule tout en fermant un œil afin de viser sa cible. Il posa son index sur la gâchette. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à tirer, une lionne se jeta littéralement sur son déjeuner. Il regarda autour de lui et vit la famille complète du lion. Il leur jeta un regard dur pendant plus d'une minute. Le bruit exaspérant de sa montre le réveilla de ce léger moment d'inconscience.

-Putain de merde, jura-t-il. On y va, Sam. C'est l'heure.

Il jura comme à son habitude depuis plus de trois ans, depuis que ce calvaire venait de naitre. Il remonta dans la voiture. Il prit le volant en main et se rendit à l'endroit où, chaque midi, il allait et où il espérait.

 

\--------------

London.  
Waterloo Bridge.  
4 December 2012.  
2:55 p.m.

 

Un peu plus de deux heures qu'il attendait toujours à ce même endroit. Il remonta en voiture. Il n'attacha pas sa ceinture, à quoi bon le faire, il ne risquait pas d'accident et mettait trop de temps à la défaire. Il fit une énième fois le tour de la ville, qu'il connaissait maintenant sur le bout des ongles, comme le fond de la poche de son pantalon en toile. Il passa devant le palais où la famille royale et la reine elle-même habitait trois ans auparavant: Buckingham Palace. Il s'arrêta et s'émerveilla devant la beauté des lieux. Les années avaient beau passer à une vitesse folle, ce palais lui donnait toujours autant d'émotions. Il en était tombé amoureux. Depuis qu'il était petit, il aurait aimé visiter Buckingham Palace mais il n'en n'avait jamais eu la chance. Et maintenant qu'il était « seul » et grand, il ne le pouvait pas non plus. Il avait peur d'y aller. Il appuya, peu de temps après, sur l'accélérateur et décida de passer devant tous les monuments, qui faisaient l'histoire du Royaume-Uni et de Londres. Il voulait continuer à s'émerveiller devant toute l'ancienne richesse de l'Angleterre.

Il ne pensait plus à rien sauf peut-être à ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'était pas le seul survivant à ce putain de virus.

Il continua sa route vers London Eye. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et sortit. Sam se plaça immédiatement à ses côtés. Il avança d'un pas rapide vers une des cabines, il monta à l'intérieur, sa chienne toujours à ses côtés. Il prit rapidement la manette sans fil, qui servait à actionner l'attraction, en passant et appuya sur le bouton vert.

Malgré les trois ans qui sont passés, cette vieille roue fonctionnait toujours et ce n'est qu'à ce seul moment-là, qu'une minuscule étoile brillait dans ses yeux gris, ternes. La roue tourna très lentement voire trop lentement, lorsqu'il arriva tout en haut, il appuya une seconde fois sur le bouton vert. La roue se stoppa. Il admira la magnifique vue de Londres abandonné. Sam était restée assise sur les sièges qui se trouvaient dans la cabine et elle admirait son maitre. Lui, était resté debout pendant toute l'attraction. Son regard émerveillé passa sur Westminster Abbey, puis sur Big Ben, sur d'innombrables tours et pour finir sur Covent Garden. Il vit passer à quelques centimètres de lui, un papillon vert et violet d'une beauté extrême. Ce petit insecte se posa sur le bord de la cabine et regarda – si on peut appeler ça regarder – tout ce qui l'entourait. D'un coup de baguette magique, le papillon tomba pour s'écraser sur le sol de la cabine. « Triste vie », dit-il pour lui-même. Il se baissa et le pris dans ses mains, une unique larme perla de son œil gauche. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra, même s'il ne le voulait pas.

 

  
\--------------

London.  
London Eye.  
14 April 2009.  
8:27 p.m.

 

Une magnifique teinte rosée surplombait le ciel, qui commençait à briller de mille et une étoiles. Il souriait, heureux de passer ce moment de tendresse avec une personne qui lui tenait à cœur. Un an auparavant, il s'était marié, pour le bonheur de ses parents, avec une jolie jeune femme, qui avait environ son âge. Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une soirée en boîte et l'avait trouvé fort à son goût. Depuis ils étaient devenu comme inséparables. Il oubliait même ses propres amis et passaient son temps avec elle. Cette jeune femme était calme et posée mais possédait un défaut, elle était très possessive. Elle le laissait partir à une seule condition, que ce soit pour son travail, qui en passant par-là, lui demandait de plus en plus de présence. Depuis quelques années, il s'était engagé dans l'armée car du point de vue de sa mère, il passait trop de temps à geeker et à ne rien faire dans sa chambre. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, il travaillait pour ses études de médecine spécialisé dans les virus. Il avait réussi ses concours et tout le tralala. Puis s'était engagé dans l'armée. Il était revenu au bout de quelques années, ce qui lui avait forgé un tout nouveau trait de caractère, le courage. Bien évidemment, il connut la jeune femme lors de son retour au bercail. Ils s'étaient rapidement trouvés et au bout d'un mois elle comblait déjà son cœur. Pour fêter leur un an de mariage et presque leur deux ans de vie commune, il l'avait emmené à London Eye, le tout premier endroit qu'il avait visité lorsqu'il était arrivé sur Londres, étant plus jeune. Il avait demandé au forain de stopper la roue en haut et ils y étaient. Il s'approcha de sa belle et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Il la repoussa et la fit tourner, de façon à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui. « Elle est magnifique »pensa-t-il fortement. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe rayé blanc et bleu mettant en valeur les quelques formes qu'elle possédait.

-Je... je ne sais pas comment commencé mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, commença-t-il, je voudrais te donner un cadeau pour nos un an de mariage.

Il tendit la boîte à sa femme, elle l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandir en grand devant la beauté du bijou qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu adorais les papillons et que tu avais eu très peu de chances d'en voir. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un cadeau qui égalait ta beauté, puis j'ai aperçu cette merveille et j'ai craqué. Ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne pouvais pas rêvez mieux, répondit-elle, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Puis, des aboiements sourds, paraissant lointains, perturbèrent le fond de son esprit.

 

\--------------

London.  
London Eye.  
4 December 2012.  
5:35 p.m.

 

Sam aboyait de toutes ses forces, à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Son maitre était, encore une fois, parti loin dans ses pensées, comme d'habitude. Il appuya une troisième fois sur le bouton vert et la cabine mis un certain temps à redescendre, trop de temps pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que la grande roue finisse son tour. À environ 2 mètres du sol, il ouvrit la portière de la cabine, déjà cassé en deux, et il sauta. Il devait se dépêcher, il était très en retard. Avant chaque coucher de soleil, il devait fermer les portes des endroits, qui selon lui, était très cher à son cœur. Il courut rapidement à sa voiture.

-Magne ton cul Sam, on est à la bourre, dit-il au chien qui le suivait.

Le berger blanc sauta sur le siège passager et regarda pour une énième fois autour d'elle et de son maitre.  
Il arriva devant un magnifique bouchon de voiture. Il déposa celle qu'il avait emprunté et courut le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à son 4x4. Il arriva à sa voiture et vérifia prudemment que tout le matériel qu'il avait laissé se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Il ouvrit le coffre puis fouilla. Corde ? Ok, Alcools ? Ok, roue de secours ? Ok. Il avait tout. Il referma le coffre et sortit de sa poche un briquet argenté et un paquet de cigarettes. Il ouvrit le paquet de clopes et en prit une dans ses mains tremblantes. Il l'alluma puis la regarda se consumer toute seule. C'était une sorte de petit plaisir qu'il avait vite pris. Allumer une cigarette et la voir se consumer. La vie d'une personne était similaire à celle d'une cigarette. La naissance était considérée comme l'allumage et voir que la cigarette se consumait était comme le virus qui s'était propagé à une vitesse folle.

Il la jeta dans le caniveau. Puis il s'assit sur le siège conducteur et démarra lentement la voiture.  
Le soleil descendait au fur et à mesure dans le ciel qui prenait une jolie couleur orangé. Les étoiles et la lune commençaient déjà à briller. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il déposa en grosse quantité de l'alcool sur les marches qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Il prit sa manche droite et tira de façon à cacher entièrement sa main. Ensuite il passa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et tourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il laissa passer sa chienne puis se retourna afin de regarder, nerveusement, autour de lui pour savoir si personne ne l'avait suivi. « Ouf », se dit-il en remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne. Il recula à l'intérieur tout en continuant d'observer, anxieux.

Un tablier blanc attaché au cou et sur ses hanches, il fit cuire à manger à l'aide de vieux moteurs de tacos abandonnés. Il ouvrit un placard du haut et sortit un pot de sauce tomate parmi tous les autres. Ses pots étaient rangés de façon qu'il savait exactement où chaque pot se trouvait. Ils étaient tous rangés de façon alignée. Il était devenu maniaque. Chaque chose devait être à sa place. Il rangea le pot qu'il avait déposé sur la table et l'aligna parfaitement avec les autres. Puis il referma le placard. Il sortit de la chaufferie et entra dans la pièce à vivre où il avait allumé la télé :

« Oui bonjour Mark, dit gaiement la reportrice Tv. Croyez moi c'est magnifique. Non seulement ça a été la plus grosse tempête de l'histoire de l'humanité, mais ça va être l'une des plus jolie. Imaginez-vous [...]

Il ferma à double tour la double porte qui séparait la chaufferie de la salle de séjour. Il versa le contenu du pot de sauce tomate dans l'assiette, posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, remplie de légumes, qu'il avait préparé pour Sam. Celle-ci posa ses deux pattes avant sur le plan de travail de façon à voir ce que son maitre était en train de faire à ce moment même. Et elle haleta bruyamment.

-Voilà, comme tu l'aimes, dégoutant.

Il défie le nœud de son tablier autour de sa taille. Il le leva ensuite de façon à l'enlever par le cou. Il l'accrocha au porte-torchons qui était environ à sa hauteur et prit l'assiette dans ses mains. Sa chienne le suivait à la trace. Courant à moitié entre ses jambes et manquant de le faire tomber. Il ouvrit le frigo comportant une dizaine de photo de sa femme, de revues de journaux et des listes de course, qui était encore présente après plus de trois ans. Il en sorti le pot de miel.

-Ça vient, c'est bon. Dit-il en commençant à en avoir marre du jeu que la chienne faisait entre ses jambes.

Il s'abaissa pour poser l'assiette à côté du pied de la table.

-Voilà, ajouta-t-il en posant l'assiette au sol.

Puis il s'assit devant son assiette qui contenait elle aussi une petite portion de légumes surgeler. Il ouvrit le pot de miel qu'il avait pris du frigo. Il tourna la tête vers la télé, regardant pour la énième fois les faits divers. Faits divers de 2009 qui parlaient de la grosse tempête de neige, qui avait eu lieu à Londres. Un sentiment de nostalgie naquit en lui. Depuis cette grosse tempête, il n'avait jamais revue un seul flocon de neige sur le sol ou tombant dans les airs. Seuls des grosses pluies, des tempêtes de poussières mais pas de neige. Le bruit de l'assiette qui grinçait à côté de lui le fit retourner à la réalité. Il détourna son regard sur sa chienne qui essayait de pousser les légumes à l'aide de sa patte.

-Hum hum, non non, non manges tes légumes, dit-il à sa chienne. Non, non ne joue pas avec, manges tes légumes, je plaisante pas.

Mais ses mots n'eurent aucun effet sur Sam, qui continua à jouer avec en en mettant partout. De façon à se salir en même temps son museau blanc comme la neige. Laissant apparaitre de jolies touches de couleur rouge sur celui-ci. Il essaya de garder son calme, ne voulant pas crier derrière elle.

-Très bien si tu manges pas tes légumes, dit-il calmement en cachant du mieux possible sa colère qui grandissait. On va rester là toute la nuit.

 

\--------------

London.  
Birdcage Walk.  
4 December 2012.  
6:26 p.m.

 

Sam détestait prendre son bain et encore moins après s'être amusée avec la nourriture. Son maitre, impatient, lui frotta le museau avec l'aide du pommeau de douche. Sa chienne chouina une fois de plus dans la journée.

-Pourquoi tu pleurniches? demanda-t-il, énervé. Tu n'avais qu'à manger tes légumes.

Comme réponse, Sam pleura une nouvelle fois, mécontente.

-Attends, voilà ce qui va se passer, proposa-t-il. Écoutes, demain soir, tu vas manger une double ration de légumes.

Il massa calmement derrière les oreilles du chien, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

-C'est compris ? Ajouta-t-il. D'accord ?

Il se tourna faisant face à la chaine hifi qu'il avait installée dans la salle de bain. Il mit une de ses chansons préférées de Bob Marley, voire même sa chanson favorite : Three Little Birds (♪). Un sentiment indescriptible prenait place à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette chanson. Elle lui permettait d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. D'oublier qu'il était le seul survivant de cette planète.

-Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
Singin': Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!

Il chanta la chanson avec l'original en musique de fond. Sa voix aigüe apaisa le chien, qui s'endormi calmement et en respirant doucement au son de la mélodie.

-Ah ça fait du bien ça, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

La chienne se secoua pour essayer d'enlever un maximum de mousse et d'eau qu'elle avait sur le corps.

-Ah Sam, rigola-t-il. Tu es en train de me tremper.

Toute l'eau et la mousse lui arriva sur son t-shirt gris anthracite et sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage pâle. Un sourire de plaisir que lui procurait sa chienne lorsqu'elle « jouait » avec lui.

« BIP BIP BIP... »

Le bruit exaspérant de sa montre retentit une nouvelle fois, l'emmenant loin. Ses pensées ne se focalisèrent que sur le bruit. Il n'entendait rien d'autre. Il n'entendit même pas sa chienne aboyer et le Be all right de la chanson. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne retourne à son état normal.

-Ça va, ça va chut, dit-il calmement.

Puis il se leva afin de fermer les volets de la maison. Il poussa de grosses portes en bois, qui servait en guise de volet. Il finit de fermer toutes les portes en bois du premier étage, puis il descendit faire le rez-de-chaussée. Il vérifia bien que toutes les portes et tous les volets étaient bien fermés à clé.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alla vers la salle de bain où Sam était couché. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle dans la baignoire et la prit dans ses bras. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent aussitôt et ne l'emmenèrent pas au pays de Morphée. Sa chienne resta éveillée pour le surveiller et surveiller la maison. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre celui qu'elle aimait le plus à ce jour. Elle s'était juré qu'elle prendrait soin de lui. Elle avait déjà perdu tant de personnes qu'elle aimait. Même si elle avait peur. Il n'entendait même pas les cris et autres bruits bizarres que les créatures de l'ombre faisaient à l'extérieur.

 

\--------------

London.  
Birdcage Walk.  
3 December 2009.  
10:47 p.m.

 

Un gros 4X4 s'arrêta devant chez lui. Il descendit du véhicule aux fenêtres sombre. Marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa femme qui l'attendait sur le perron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit-elle. J'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable et c'est un message enregistré.

Il passa une de ces mains dans le dos de sa femme et l'emmena au plus vite dans la voiture.

-Il n'y a plus du tout de réseau, répondit-il. Tu vas chez Sarah chérie.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Un soldat, âgé d'une trentaine d'année et portant une tenue complète de l'armée, s'approcha d'eux.

-On est à trente minutes mon colonel, l'informa-t-il.  
-Compris.

Ils montèrent en voiture, suivi d'un deuxième gros 4X4 où des militaires étaient présents.

-Trente minutes de quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ils isolent la ville, révéla-t-il calmement  
-Ils l'isolent ?!, s'écria-t-elle.  
-Tu as pris tout l'argent ?, questionna-t-il.  
-Oui.  
-Combien ?  
-600 £. Pourquoi tu as dit « Tu vas » ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est pas assez, répliqua-t-il, en essayant d'éviter la question de sa femme.  
-Tu as dit « Tu vas » et non pas « On va ». Insista-t-elle.

Il regarda sa femme d'un air désolé en faisant attention à la route. Il ne voulait pas causer la mort d'une personne de plus par sa faute.

-Bon dès que tu es sortie de la ville, lui expliqua tranquillement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tu trouves un distributeur et tu retires tous ce que tu peux. Prends la voiture de Sarah et pars tout de suite. Je la retrouverai chez elle. Prends assez de nourriture pour deux semaines.  
-Mon Dieu, ça s'est propagé. Il est aérotransporté ? Cria-t-elle

Choquée, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était choquée et sentait la peur monter en elle. La peur d'être touchée par ce virus mortel.

-C'est possible, ils doivent l'annoncer. Dit-t-il

Il tendit son bras gauche vers la chaine radio. Il appuya doucement sur le bouton rouge situé entre quatre flèches. Le discours de la Reine avait à peine commencé.

-« Mes chers concitoyens, commença la Reine d'Angleterre. Ce virus est mortel, il menace non seulement la survie de notre nation mais aussi celle des autres nations. C'est donc avec une grande tristesse mais aussi avec une grande fermeté, que j'ai signé un décret-loi déclenchant la mise en quarantaine militaire de la ville de Londres, Dieu sois avec nous. »

Il appuya une seconde fois sur le bouton rouge, ne voulant pas en écouter plus. Il essayait de paraitre fort sur son visage mais il était brisé de l'intérieur.

-On a encore un créneau. Si on trouve dans la semaine, ou les deux semaines. On pourra faire régresser la propagation. J'arriverai à arrêter ça.  
-Je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle. Tu peux faire le même travail loin de la ville  
-C'est le point d'émergence, protesta-t-il. C'est mon lieu de travail, on en a déjà parlé.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle calmement, ne cherchant pas à provoquer son mari.  
-Pourquoi je fais ça ? répliqua-t-il fermement. Je ne vais pas laisser cette saleté se répandre.  
-Ça ne dépend pas de toi, sanglota-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas.... AAH.

Un homme venait de foncer la tête la première contre la vitre du côté de sa femme. Elle se mit à hurler de toutes ces forces. Le sang gicla de tous les côtés du crâne explosé. Il venait d'être contaminé...

 

\--------------

London.  
Birdcage Walk.  
5 December 2012.  
6 :45 a.m.

 

Il était réglé comme une horloge, son réveil sonna quelques secondes après qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Sa chienne se redressa et lécha joyeusement le visage de son maitre.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il passa sa main droite derrière son oreille afin de la caresser doucement, lui procurant un grand plaisir. Il sorti de son lit, ne prit pas la peine de se faire un petit déjeuner et descendit dans la salle, qu'il avait conçu pour faire le sport. Il avait planté une barre en fer sur le haut d'une porte et commença à faire des tractions. Un fin filet de sueur apparu sur son torse un peu halé et sculpté. Chaque traction laissait apparaitre ses muscles. Il savait qu'il devait avoir un physique assez compétent pour essayer de se tirer d'affaire dans toutes sortes de situations. Pendant ce moment il ne pensait qu'au chiffre qu'il disait à voix haute, signalant combien il en faisait. Au bout de sa centième traction, il descendit et alla vers le tapis de course. Il alluma celui de sa chienne avant. Elle aussi adorait faire du sport en compagnie de son maitre. Puis il sauta sur le sien, tout en évitant de s'arrêter devant une vitrine où figurait une photo de sa femme défunte. Lorsqu'il lui sembla bon d'arrêter de courir, il monta au premier étage et prit une douche rapide à l'eau froide. Une fois propre et « beau ». Il courut à une vitesse folle dans les escaliers manquant de tomber plus d'une fois. Sam toujours à côté de lui. Il arriva devant une grande porte en acier. Il l'ouvrit, sa chienne essaya de passer pour descendre avec lui.

-Non, non tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit, lui dit-il gentiment alors qu'elle essayait de passer entre ses jambes. Non, je reviens.

Il descendit rapidement un second escalier puis arriva dans une pièce. La cave qu'il avait aménagé. Il se mit du savon sur les mains et regarda l'eau couler sur celle-ci. De grands cernes couvraient son pâle et maigre visage. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il enfila une blouse blanche et passa une seconde porte, elle aussi en acier. La grande blouse blanche couvrait son t-shirt blanc unis et son pantalon noir. Un pantalon noir, qui mettait son atout majeur en valeur alors que le t-shirt blanc mettait son deuxième atout en valeur. Ses fesses et ses yeux d'une beauté incomparable.

Il entra dans un laboratoire, son point d'émergence, son lieu de travail. La pièce était blanche. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un grand plan de travail de la même couleur que les murs. De part et d'autre de ce plan, il y avait de grands placards, toujours blanc. Le blanc n'était pas sa couleur préféré car elle lui symbolisait la mort mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre du blanc pour avoir plus de luminosité. Il s'approcha du mac, blanc lui aussi, posé sur le plan de travail. Il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. L'ordinateur ne mis que peu de temps avant de s'allumer et la Webcam se mis en route immédiatement. La vidéo commença à tourner et il se présenta, comme à chaque fois.

-Docteur Louis Tomlinson, commença-t-il sans grande conviction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le tout premier chapitre de la fiction I Am Legend.  
> On fait la découverte du premier personnage et de son fidèle compagnon.  
> Personnellement je ne trouve pas ce chapitre à la hauteur mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.  
> Merci à Sarah, ma correctrice, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre.  
> Donnez moi vos avis concernant la fiction, Merci.
> 
> Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

London.  
Birdcage Walk.  
5 December 2012.  
6:45 a.m.

-Docteur Louis Tomlinson, dit-il sans grande conviction.

Louis ferma les yeux une demi-seconde laissant l'odeur de la salle enivrer son âme. L'odeur du sang régnait dans cette petite salle, une odeur désagréable, qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de la chasser de son esprit en remuant hâtivement la tête de gauche à droite. Faisant en sorte que tout soit bien remis à la bonne place. Il souffla bruyamment devant la caméra et se reconcentra sur celle-ci, et non sur une araignée qui descendait le long du mur. Il mourrait d'envie d'écraser cette magnifique araignée, toute poilue et énorme. Juste entendre le bruit d'une de ces sublimes créatures lorsque celles-ci se démembre lui procurait un plaisir. Le plaisir de voir souffrir une autre personne que lui. La vidéo tournait toujours et son air absent et complètement déconnecté du monde allait se faire sentir. Il revint à la réalité à cause, ou peut-être grâce, à des petits bruits de fonds. Ses yeux gris, vides, fixèrent l'écran, laissant apparaître son reflet.

-5 décembre 2012, commença-t-il. Série GA, sérum 391, test animal sous monitorage vidéo.

Il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers un coin de la pièce, tout en positionnant la webcam sur les lunettes qu'il avait posées au bout de son nez. Il appuya sur un interrupteur. La lumière ne lui produisit que le strict minimum d'éclairage. Il tira un grand coup sur le drap sombre qu'il avait posé sur un nombre incalculable de cage. A peine le drap était-il tombé que des rats, sans poils, crièrent à se rompre les cordes vocales. « Toujours la même chose » pensa-t-il lorsque les derniers tests lui vinrent en mémoire. Il laissa son regard chavirer de droite à gauche pour survoler rapidement l'intérieur de ces cages. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, désespéré.

-Les résultats des séries GA semblent classiques, confirma-t-il pour lui-même et pour la vidéo.

Il tapota sur l'une des vitres des cages présentes devant lui. Le rat sauta avidement sur son doigt mais ne pensa pas aux conséquences. Il se prit la vitre en pleine face, le sonnant un peu, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et il recommença plusieurs fois de suite. L'odeur du sang et de la chair fraiche les appelaient vers lui.

-Les composés 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 14, 16, 18 n'ont pas tué le virus.

Il avait attribué un numéro à chaque rat après leur avoir injecté différents sérums. Ceux énoncés couraient, sautaient, fonçaient un peu n'importe où dans la cage, tout en criant à la mort. Mais tous ayant pour même but de détruire le seul obstacle qui les séparait de leur proie : la vitre de leur cage.

-Les composés 2, 5, 7, 12, 13, 15, 17 ont tous tué l'hôte, continua-t-il.

Ces derniers rats n'avaient pas résisté aux sérums injectés, inefficaces. Laissant l'odeur de la mort remplir ce minuscule et sombre endroit.

Il fit un pas en arrière puis jeta une nouvelle fois un regard attentif aux cages. Observant de la première cage à la dernière. Son regard s'arrêta sur une des cages présentent dans le milieu. « Dites-moi que je rêve », pensa-t-il. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises croyant que ce n'était qu'un simple et stupide rêve. Un rêve qui donnait naissance à l'espoir, qu'il avait perdu au fil des années. Mais non il ne rêvait pas, tout était bel et bien réel.

-Une petite seconde, dit-il calmement.

Il s'approcha rapidement des cages et regarda avec insistance le rat portant le numéro 6.

-Le composé 6 semble provoquer une diminution des réactions agressives.

Le rat ne sautait pas dans tous les sens comme les autres. Il reniflait le sol de la cage et avait un comportement qui semblait des plus normaux. Louis sorti une petite lampe de sa poche et la fit bouger devant le rat.

-On a une repigmentation partiel. Légère contraction pupillaire.

Il éteignit la mini lampe et la rangea. Personne ne pouvait savoir s'il était heureux d'avoir trouvé « un remède » ou juste s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait devant lui, comme un rêve. Sur son pâle visage, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un sourire, juste une ligne droite. La pâleur de ses yeux ternes, laissé apparaître qu'il était fatigué, beaucoup trop fatigué. Que ses heures de sommeil étaient beaucoup trop courte et qu'il dormait très mal à cause des créatures de l'ombre qui hantaient les rues de Londres jusqu'à l'aube.

-Série GA, sérum 391, composé 6 : candidat suivant pour test sur l'homme, annonça-t-il clairement.

Fier de lui, il tapota avec joie, entre guillemet, sur la vitre qui séparait l'animal de l'homme. Croyant que les coups, donnerait du courage à la pauvre bête enfermé.

-Tient le coup n°6.

Il éteignit la webcam en appuyant sur un tout petit bouton et la dévissa de ses lunettes. Il la jeta dans la bassine où peu d'instruments de médecines traînaient Il éteignit en passant la lumière sur les rats et s'approcha de son mac, pour l'éteindre aussi. Après ça, il sorti de la pièce en regardant par tout s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait. « Tout semble en ordre », dit-il pour lui-même. Il ouvrit la première porte, puis arriva dans la petite salle, sorte de SAS, qui lui permettait d'enlever rapidement un peu de bactéries présentes sur lui. Il défit sa blouse et la mit sur le porte-manteau. Il se lava une nouvelle fois les mains dans l'évier sans oublier de mettre du produit. Une fois les mains propres, il monta les escaliers et sortit de la pièce. De l'autre côté, sa chienne attendait calmement que son maître revienne. Elle lui sauta à moitié dessus quand elle le vit enfin. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers une grande armoire en bois. Il l'ouvrit et de nombreuses armes ainsi que d'autres gadgets dans le genre apparurent devant ses yeux. Il y avait les clés de toutes les maisons, immeubles et autres de la ville ainsi que les plans. Il mit son mac à l'intérieur de son sac en toile marron. Il prit une balle de tennis à l'intérieur de l'armoire et la fit rebondir sur le parquet pour amuser sa chienne, puis la remit à sa place. Il prit son fusil-d'assaut préféré, équipé d'une lunette de visée et d'une lampe torche. Ensuite, il referma l'armoire.

Il sortit de sa maison avec le berger dans les pieds. Elle passa devant son maître et il ferma la porte. Une fois la porte bien fermée à clé, il regarda, un peu inquiet, autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas que les créatures de l'ombre connaissent son lieu de résidence. Sa chienne avait déjà pris sa place habituelle, sur le siège passager. Elle attendait patiemment que son maître arrive. Il savait que chaque jour ne pouvait pas ressembler à la veille, mais commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il s'installa, d'un pas las, sur le siège conducteur. Il ouvrit la vitre, lorsque Sam commençait à chouiner de plus en plus fort. Sa langue pendante.

-Hé, c'est ça que tu voulais ?, Lui demanda-t-il.

Il alluma le lecteur cd et sa chanson préférée tourna en boucle, Three Little Birds. Il démarra le moteur de la voiture et la fit tourner pendant environ cinq petites secondes avant de partir vers un autre endroit où il avait l'habitude d'y aller. Il n'oublia pas de chanter pendant tout le trajet faisant passer le temps plus vite.

 

\--------------

London.  
Oxford Street.  
5 December 2012.  
7:17 a.m.

 

Il roula sur plusieurs routes avant d'arriver devant la vidéothèque. Il éteignit le moteur ainsi que le lecteur. Il sortit de sa voiture, sa chienne se plaça à ses côtés. Il prit les clés dans la poche de son pantalon beige en toile. Il inséra la bonne clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner. La porte s'ouvrit lorsque Louis la poussa à l'aide de son épaule. Sa chienne entra la première mais il resta dehors un instant. Il regarda à droite de lui et vit deux mannequins en plastique, typiques des magasins de vêtements, habillés et considérés comme de vraies personnes. Il leur fit un signe de la main. Une femme et un homme, comme un couple. Toute la nostalgie de sa compagne, lui revint en mémoire. Tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, où il avait ri, pleuré, dansé, fait l'amour et tout plein d'autres choses. Un sourire nostalgique vit le jour sur son visage fatigué. Il ne voulait pas oublier la personne qui, au plus profond de son âme, lui avait apporté tant de bonheur et d'amour. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Sa femme devait rester toujours et tout le temps dans ses pensées. C'était comme le seul moyen de lui faire ressentir des émotions fortes.

-Hé bonjour Marge, bonjour Fred. Dit-il gaiement, heureux de les revoir. Vous êtes drôlement matinaux !

Louis jeta un nouveau regard sur le couple parfait de mannequins. L'ancienne couleur vive du sweat de Fred, lui tapa dans l'œil. L'orange vif était devenu tout délavé et la poussière de la ville s'incrustait dans les mailles du tissu. Fred avait sa capuche de mise sur la tête, lui donnant un petit air rebelle.

-Il est super ton sweat Fred. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le laisser traîner.

Il avait dit cette phrase comme si le mannequin laissait ses affaires traîner un peu partout. Louis ouvrit la porte en grand et jeta un regard rapide à l'intérieur. Puis regarda une nouvelle fois Marge et Fred.

-On se retrouve à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma toute seule dans un grand fracas. Louis déposa rapidement sa carabine sur son épaule droite. Il arriva prêt d'une famille et leur fit un grand signe pour les saluer. Comme s'il était heureux de les revoir eux aussi, comme s'ils lui avaient manqué. La famille était composée d'une femme et son époux ainsi que deux petits enfants, une fille et un garçon. Une famille de mannequins, presque parfaite. Il s'avança rapidement avant de tourner pour aller dans une allée. Il fit un signe à Sam pour qu'elle se mette à sa place habituelle, près de la porte.

-Là-bas mon pote, lui montra-t-il du doigt.

Il s'avança dans l'allée et ignora les deux femmes mannequins présentes dans celle-ci. Louis passa entre les deux. Il arriva près de la rangée des vidéos où il en était. Louis avait pris comme passion de regarder tous les films existant dans l'ordre alphabétique. Une fois le précédent rangé, il en prit un nouveau. Puis il jeta un petit regard sur la gauche et vit une belle femme. Enfin pour lui, elle lui semblait magnifique. Il détourna son regard vers les DVD. Il était gêné. Louis était comme envoûté par la beauté parfaite du mannequin. D'une beauté irréelle. Il continua de jeter encore plusieurs petits regards, un peu farouche et complètement gêné. Le mannequin était comme un aimant et lui comme un morceau de fer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire le premier pas ou profiter de la regarder pendant un certain temps. Pourtant cette femme n'était pas réelle, elle était faite de plastique. Sa perruque noire jais lui donnait un air sévère. Louis espérait un signe, seulement un petit signe qui lui permette de voir qu'il n'était plus tout seul, que maintenant il pouvait se faire épauler. Mais non, il était bel et bien seul. Seul avec son chien, le seul vrai être vivant avec lui. La femme ne bougea pas. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'engager dans l'allée et d'aller près du vendeur. Le vendeur portait une casquette orange ainsi qu'un t-shirt à l'effigie du magasin : « Butterfly ». Il déposa le disque qu'il voulait emprunter.

-Bonjour Hank, dit-il gaiement. J'en suis à la moitié des G.

Louis espérait que ce qu'il faisait de ses journées intéressait le vendeur et qu'il allait lui répondre.

-Hé C'est qui la fille avec le... hein, commença-t-il.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la femme aux cheveux noirs, de façon à faire comprendre au mannequin de qui il parlait. Puis voyant que Hank n'allait lui fournir aucune réponse, il soupira.

-Laisses tomber, à demain matin.

Il sorti rapidement du magasin et ferma à clé derrière lui. Il arriva à sa voiture et démarra.

 

\--------------

London.  
Haggerston Park.  
5 december 2012.  
9:01 a.m.

 

Louis avait aménagé un petit champ de récolte pour cultiver du maïs. Il avait sorti un grand couteau de sa voiture et le tenait dans ses mains. Pour une énième fois il demanda des conseils à son chien, en croyant qu'elle lui donnerait une réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Lui demanda-t-il. Bonjour, vous voulez venir voir mes rats contaminés ?

Louis avait dit cette phrase avec un ton ironique. Comme si ses rats étaient la seule et unique chose qu'il avait de bien. Il partit un peu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut un papillon brun volant à ses côtés. Cet animal le hantait partout où il allait. C'était comme s'il était destiné à voir cet animal aillé tous les jours de la semaine depuis trois ans. Le papillon le hantait depuis trois ans. Il n''y faisait pas attention au départ puis il s'y intéressa de plus en plus. Et chaque fois le souvenir de sa femme lui revenait, comme si elle le hantait. Il retourna à la réalité en quelques secondes sans l'aide de personne.

-Bon demain, je lui dis bonjour. Dit-il pour clôturer cette conversation.

 

\--------------

London.  
Wimpole Street.  
5 december 2012.  
9:59 a.m.

 

Louis étala sa carte de Londres sur le capot de son 4X4. Il fit une croix dans un des cercles qu'il avait tracé il y a plusieurs jours. Déjà plusieurs endroits avaient été marqués comme les maisons à côté desquelles il habitait. Il replia sa carte et la mit dans le fond de sa poche. Il siffla ensuite à sa chienne en lui faisant signe d'aller vers le bâtiment qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il positionna son fusil sur son épaule droite et fit des grandes enjambés en direction de l'immeuble. Il monta au dernier étage et alla dans le fond du couloir. « C'est le dernier logement de cet immeuble », se dit-il pour lui-même. Il se mit sur le côté de la porte en mode agent secret. Louis défonça la porte avec l'aide de son pied gauche. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Sam se mit à courir à l'intérieur de la petite maison pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des créatures de la nuit. La chienne revint vers Louis.

-He hé, bon boulot tu as été formidable, félicita Louis, tout en faisant une caresse entre les deux oreilles de son chien.

Sam repartit aussi vite qu'elle fut venue, pour vérifier encore et toujours la maison vide. Louis commença sa fouille dans la maison en espérant trouver des choses utiles telles que de la nourriture. Il trouva quelques instants plus tard une torche, qui fonctionnait à l'aide de piles. Il la déposa dans le fond de son sac en bandoulière. Il continua sa petite recherche. Il s'approcha de la vitre et tira de toutes ses forces sur le rideau. « Voilà, qui est mieux » pensa-t-il lorsque la lumière du soleil éclaira une petite portion du logement. Son regard se dirigea vers une table basse où se trouvait un nombre incalculable de boîte de médicament. Il en prit une dans sa main gauche et lut sur celle-ci le nom du médicament « Efferalgan ». Il reposa la boite où elle était et se dirigea vers une deuxième fenêtre. Il tira pour la seconde fois sur le rideau, qui tomba sur le sol, noir de poussière. Louis regarda le reste de la maison et découvrit une cuisine dans le fond. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambés vers celle-ci. Il ouvrit un premier placard où un fait divers, apparu dans le journal, avait été découpé et accroché sur la porte. « Les chiens contaminés sortent au crépuscule » annonçait l'article.

Il laissa le placard ouvert et passa au suivant. Dans le dernier placard, Louis découvrit avec joie de la nourriture. Sam accouru à ses côté lorsqu'elle vit la boîte de converse. Elle posa ses pattes avant sur le plan de travail.

-Ha, regardes ça, tu vois ça c'est du vrai saumon, montra Louis fièrement à Sam. Oh du vrai cornet de bœuf, lui faisant voir une autre boîte de converse.

Sam se lécha les babines, ce que Louis remarqua.

-Ouais tu en auras plus tard.

Il quitta la cuisine et repartit vers le salon. Il trouva une bouteille pleine et la déposa dans son sac avec la torche et les boîtes de conserve. Louis se dirigea vers le couloir pour quitter l'appartement tout en jetant un coup d'œil au sapin de noël parfaitement décoré qui trônait face à lui.

-On s'en va, dit-il finalement à sa chienne, qui était revenu à ses côtés.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir lorsqu'il aperçut qu'il y avait encore d'autre pièce dans l'appartement.

-Attend, ordonna-t-il à Sam, alors qu'elle commençait à quitter l'appartement.

Il alla vers les pièces du fond, son fusil appuyé sur son épaule de façon à tirer si une personne l'attaquait. Il découvrit une chambre blanche où seul un lit double se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Aucune décoration, vide de sentiments. Un vrai contraste avec le reste de l'appartement, qui était chargé de décoration, exprimant les pensées heureuses ou non de la famille qui vivait ici avant. Il referma la porte et vit une pièce juste à côté de celle-ci.

-« Pour Lucy, à ne pas ouvrir avant noël », lut-il à voix haute alors qu'il poussait la porte lentement.

Lorsque la porte fut complètement ouverte, il découvrit deux lits de bébé. Cette pièce aussi contrastait avec la chambre d'à côté. Remplie de décoration, pleine d'amour. La femme de cet appartement devait accoucher de jumelles mais elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de naitre à cause de ce foutu virus. Il passa un regard triste sur la chambre puis détourna la tête. Tout cela lui fit repenser aux projets de famille qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était avec sa femme. Il se souvint des moments où ils parlaient longuement de leur avenir. Sans ce virus ils auraient peut-être un enfant aujourd'hui, qui sait ? Il referma doucement la porte et partit de l'appartement avec un pincement au cœur.

 

\--------------

London.  
Waterloo Bridge.  
5 december 2012.  
12:03 a.m.

 

Louis gara sa voiture près d'une pompe à essence pour faire le plein. Au même moment, sa voix retentit à la radio.

-Je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson, commença-t-il. Je suis un survivant. Je vis à Londres. J'émets sur toutes les ondes courtes.

Il démarra sa voiture et se dirigea vers le pont où tous les midis, sans exception, il allait. Il coupa le moteur du 4X4 et alla vers un bureau déposé tout au bout du pont cassé en 2. Il déposa son mac dessus ainsi que le reste de matériel dont il avait besoin pour continuer ses recherches

-Je serai à Waterloo Bridge à midi, quand le soleil sera au plus haut dans le ciel. Si vous m'entendez, si quelqu'un m'entend. J'ai de la nourriture, j'ai un refuge. Vous serez à l'abri. Si quelqu'un m'entend, n'importe qui. Je vous en supplie, vous n'êtes pas seul.

Louis avait fait ce message radio dès les premières semaines alors que l'espèce humaine disparaissait peu à peu. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était tout seul sur cette terre. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'une personne humaine était encore en vie, quelque part...

 

\--------------

London.  
Base de l'armée de l'air.  
5 december 2012.  
1:57 p.m.

 

Louis était debout sur une aile d'un des avions de l'armée de l'air. Il jouait au golf pour passer le temps. Sa chienne en profita pour se reposer à ses côtés, la tête sur ses pattes. Il poussa un grand cri lorsqu'il lança la balle de golf près des voitures au loin. Il fit un second essai, essayant de battre son propre record.

-Ouais, dit-il en envoyant une balle plus forte que la précédente. Regardes bien où elle tombe celle-là.

La balle de golf fut projetée au milieu de l'aire remplie entièrement de véhicules. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il avait battu son record.

-Ouah je deviens bon.

Louis porta sa main droite à ses yeux pour les essuyer de la sueur. Il renifla aussi un grand coup. Sa chienne entendit un infime petit bruit venant des véhicules et releva sa tête. Louis prit son arme qui était posée contre l'engin volant et regarda à l'intérieur de la lunette pour viser. Il aperçut un daim et se dépêcha de descendre de l'appareil. Il arriva, quelques minutes, plus tard près des voitures. Il monta sur une veille voiture, une Peugeot 508 de couleur grise. Il observa rapidement tout autour de lui, essayant de voir la bête. Il descendit seulement du toit, lorsqu'il le vit tourner dans une des petites allées. Sous le poids de Louis le pare-brise de la Peugeot céda. Louis se cacha sans faire de bruit puis fit un petit sifflement et Sam se mit à courir de plus en plus vite derrière l'animal. Le daim se sentant poursuivit accéléra le pas et hésita avant d'entrer dans un bâtiment plongé dans l'obscurité. Le berger blanc, lui, n'hésita pas une seconde à suivre sa proie, quitte à mourir lui aussi. Louis se mit à courir derrière Sam, criant de toutes ses forces.

-Non, non, hurla-t-il de plus en plus fort. Non ! Non, non, Sam, non! SAM ! NON !

La peur naquit en lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se sentir entièrement seul et abandonné. Il appuya son arme sur son épaule et la bougea dans tous les sens, visant l'intérieur du bâtiment, complètement paniqué. Fallait-il entrer pour la sauver, au risque de se faire tuer, ou la laisser se faire dévorer par une créature de l'ombre ? Pour la première fois, il paniquait. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre la dernière chose qui lui restait, le dernier être vivant qu'il pouvait aimer. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer voir mourir une autre personne chère à son cœur. Il fallait qu'il entre. Il fallait qu'il la sauve. Mais il restait tétanisé, bloqué à l'entrée du bâtiment où cet abruti de daim était entré, courant vers une mort certaine et emportant avec lui sa dernière amie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Deuxième chapitre enfin dévoilé.  
> J'ai hâte de decouvrir vos commentaires et vos avis à propos de ce chapitre.  
> Thanks à ma correctrice.  
> Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser et j'y répondrai.  
> Merci.
> 
> Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Lieu inconnu.  
Date inconnue.  
Heure inconnue.

 

La pluie avait enfin fini de s'abattre à grand flot sur le chemin de la forêt. Pluie qui avait empêché le jeune homme, qui se trouvait là par hasard, de dormir. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Il ne se rappelait plus comment et par quel moyen il était arrivé ici. Grâce à son instinct, peut-être. Il avait remarqué un arbre beaucoup plus haut que les autres et il y était monté. Il s'était accroché à une branche avec l'aide d'une grosse corde bleue, qu'il avait trouvé dans un ancien refuge. Il avait aussi fait très attention pour que personne ne le suive. Il avait réussi à récupérer le strict minimum : de la nourriture, de l'eau, des allumettes, une couverture de survie, un bidon d'huile, une petite lampe, des cordes et des bougies. Il ouvrit les yeux et pris son sac, qui lui servait d'oreiller. Il l'ouvrit, trouva dans la poche de son pantalon en toile la lampe torche et l'alluma pour regarder dans son sac. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment quand il prit une barre chocolatée. Il lui lança un regard un instant, devait-il la manger ou la garder pour plus tard ? Déterminé, il la rangea dans son sac sans la regarder. Il prit la gourde en métal, qui était juste à côté et la porta à sa bouche. Une légère goutte arriva dans sa gorge puis il referma sa gourde. Il rangea vite fait tout ce qu'il avait sorti et referma son sac. Il n'oublia pas de le remettre derrière son dos, puis essaya une nouvelle fois de s'endormir. Des pensées noires lui revinrent à l'esprit, sa fille, morte devant ses yeux, dévorée par une créature horrible. Il voulait à tout prix se venger. Le visage de sa fille apparut devant ses yeux. Elle était magnifique, sa longue crinière brune pendant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, ses yeux couleur océan les jours de beau temps. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, elle ressemblait à un ange. Un grand sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres fines. Il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom : « Jazmyn ».

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre quelques mètres plus loin, il l'avait entendu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Il regarda d'où provenait ce craquement sans l'aide de la lumière de la lampe. Il vit une ombre sombre passé, espérant fortement que ce ne soit pas une de ces maudites créatures. L'ombre avait une démarche assez bizarre, elle ne marchait pas comme un de ces trucs, non, elle marchait de manière naturelle, les bras se baladant des deux côtés. Elle faisait un bruit pas possible, comme si elle essayait de se faire repérer pour se faire attaquer. Il sorti le flingue de son étui et pointa sur la cible mouvante.

 

\--------------

 

Il avait une crampe, une grosse crampe dans le mollet gauche à force d'avoir marché toute la journée. Sans le faire exprès, il avait marché sur une branche et, sous son poids, elle s'était brisée dans un bruit épouvantable. Il avait peur de se faire repérer donc il accéléra le pas, qui se fit beaucoup plus bruyant qu'avant. Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd qui semblait provenir d'au-dessus de lui.

-Hé, y a quelqu'un ? Chuchota-t'il à voix basse.

Comme il en doutait personne ne répondit. C'était surement un oiseau stupide ou tout simplement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il devait continuer à avancer. Il regarda le sol trempé sous ses pieds, ses vêtements étaient dans le même état. Ils lui collaient à la peau et dans d'autres circonstances il se serait probablement inquiété de tomber malade dans les jours à venir. Mais pour le moment sa seule inquiétude était de trouver un refuge pour la nuit. Il avança son pied droit sans réfléchir, écrasant par la même occasion une nouvelle branche. Un nouveau bruit se fit alors entendre, venant du grand arbre près de lui, il leva les yeux vers celui-ci, paniqué.

-P'tain, tu devrais faire encore plus de bruit, ils ne t'ont pas entendu, murmura une voix proche de lui, pleine de reproches et de haine.

Il sorti alors son arme de sa poche dans un mouvement brusque de panique et visa vers la voix. Le coup de revolver parti aussi vite qu'un coup de tonnerre. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, que c'était bien une de ces créatures, qui prenait de temps à autre l'aspect et la voix d'une vrai personne humaine. La bête, d'après lui, chuta dans un énorme bruit.

-Putain, connard ! Tu ne pouvais pas tirer autre part que sur moi, hein ?! Hurlait la voix.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa cible faisant le moins de bruit possible.

-Tu te magnes pour me soigner ou tu restes planté là comme un pot de fleur ?! criait l'homme.

Il vit enfin sa cible, c'était un jeune homme. Malgré la nuit, qui était tombée il y avait environ 2h, il vit quand même que celui-ci portait des vêtements assez chaud comparés au sien et qu'il avait une petite couverture près de lui. Il s'abaissa devant le blessé.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous ai pris pour l'un de ces monstres, dit-il.

Le blessé, devant lui, rigola à gorge déployé. Il rigolait d'un rire forcé. Lui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait devant lui. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes que la personne devant lui était atteinte d'une grave maladie du cerveau.

-Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à une de ces créatures ?! Hurla de nouveau le jeune homme.

Il secoua la tête comme un enfant tout en continuant de fixer le blessé, lui permettant d'apercevoir des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Peut-être avait-il vraiment mal ?

-Je vais vous porter quelque part pour vous soigner... Ou peut-être vous laissez mourir ici, ça m'arrangerai, je n'vous entendrai plus me hurler dessus.

Le blessé essaya de redresser le haut de son corps mais il poussa un hurlement. La balle avait touché le haut de sa hanche droite. Il porta rapidement sa main sur la blessure, essayant de stopper le sang. Il sorti son flingue avec l'autre main et le pointa devant le brun devant lui. Qui soit dit en passant était très beau. Enfin d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir avec l'obscurité.

-T'as intérêt de magner ton beau petit cul pour me soigner sinon je te butte, menaça-t-il, l'arme toujours en l'air entre les deux yeux de la personne en face.

-Vous aurez rien de moi si vous me menacez, et encore moins si vous me tuez.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton calme permettant à la personne devant lui de réfléchir. Celle-ci abaissa son arme. Le blessé semblait enfin avoir un peu confiance en lui. Il décida donc de rompre le silence en se présentant.

-Je suis Zayn.

-Liam.

Leurs yeux se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Puis Zayn baissa la tête, vaincu de leur petit duel. Celui qui allait résister le plus longtemps au regard de l'autre.

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Tu veux que je crève ou quoi ?, demanda Liam.

Zayn lâcha un petit rire, très discret, que lui seul aurait pu entendre, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa. Mais Liam l'avait entendu et un petit sourire en coin avait vu le jour sur son visage. Zayn s'approcha de Liam doucement et fouilla dans le sac, presque vide, qu'il avait dans le dos, pour voir s'il n'avait pas une compresse ou un truc dans le genre pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Heureusement qu'il avait plu, ça avait caché l'odeur du sang et n'avait pas attiré ces êtres inhumains. Il trouva enfin sa compresse et l'appuya habilement sur la hanche du blessé. Liam gémit quelques secondes après de douleur. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. De petites larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, répéta Zayn pour la seconde fois.

-Encore heureux que tu sois désolé, p'tain, je t'en aurais bien mis une mais je peux pas bouger, connard ! Lui cria encore Liam.

Zayn soupira un grand coup avant d'enfoncer encore plus la compresse dans la blessure.

-Putain, connard, siffla Liam entre ses dents.

Zayn afficha un sourire amusé, il trouvait le comportement de Liam assez comique. Il enleva la compresse complètement imbibé de sang et la jeta dans son sac. Il prit son sac sur son dos, après l'avoir fermé et retira celui de Liam, qui hurlait à cause de la douleur. Une fois le sac pris, il le mit sur son autre sac. Puis il s'approcha de Liam et passa une main sous son dos et une sous ses genoux.

-Vous allez peut-être avoir mal pendant un moment mais faut nous trouver un meilleur endroit, dit Zayn lorsque Liam commençait à donner des petits coups pour qu'il le lâche. Désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Liam grimaça encore une fois avant d'être entièrement dans les bras de Zayn. Il détestait le fait d'être porté comme une princesse et le fait d'être soumis à la personne devant lui. Il se sentait inférieur.

Zayn avança lentement et manqua de tomber plus d'une fois à cause de Liam.

-Putain, tu peux pas faire attention ? J'ai déjà une blessure à la hanche à cause de toi et tu veux encore l'aggraver ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Hurlai Liam pour ne pas changer.

Zayn soupira devant le comportement de Liam, qui était pour le moins exaspérant. Il continua sa route sur le petit sentier peu visible devant lui.

Liam n'en ratai pas une miette. Il en profitait pour regarder plus en approfondit son « sauveur ». Malgré la nuit, il pouvait voir qu'il était très beau, enfin qu'il avait un beau visage. Mais une odeur lui monta au visage, il toussota.

-En plus d'être abruti, tu pus le tabac, cria Liam, en toussant.

-Désolé mon seigneur mais je n'avais pas prévu de vous rencontrer dans ces bois perdus. Et puis ça ne regarde que moi si j'ai envie de m'en griller une, répondit ironiquement Zayn.

Liam ne répondit rien et souffla fortement. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il prit un petit air boudeur, que Zayn trouva tout mignon.

Le reste du chemin avant d'arriver devant un grand chalet se fit calmement. Liam avait soupiré pendant toute la route ne supportant pas celui qui l'avait blessé et Zayn avait évité de rire du comportement de son nouveau compagnon. Il poussa la grande porte en fer avec l'aide de son épaule. Il trouva un interrupteur sur le mur de gauche. La lumière se propagea dans toute la pièce à son grand étonnement. Le chalet était surement relié à un des seuls générateurs encore en état de marche. Il observa rapidement la pièce. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait un grand lit blanc. Il se rapprocha de celui-ci et jeta Liam dedans.

-Putain, connard. Je te rappelle que j'ai mal, hurla encore et toujours Liam.

-Vous allez voir, je vais vous faire un bisou magique et il y aura plus du tout de douleur, dit Zayn en approchant ses lèvres de la plaie.

-C'est hors de question.

Liam chercha son flingue dans son étui mais ne trouva rien. Il regarda Zayn sévèrement.

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ? dit Zayn en montrant fièrement le pistolet de Liam dans ses mains et en l'agitant devant les yeux du blessé.

-Connard...

Zayn, ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata de rire.

-Je reviens dans pas longtemps, le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne ici.

Zayn parti sur ces mots dans les pièces d'à côté. Liam était enfin tranquille pendant un petit moment. Il décida donc de défaire très délicatement son t-shirt anthracite. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand il essaya de le remonter. Il regarda à droite de lui et vit qu'il y avait son sac. Il se pencha le plus doucement possible, évitant de se faire mal. Il hurla une seconde fois de douleur avant d'avoir réussi à attraper son sac. Il regarda dans la première pochette et trouva une petite paire de ciseaux. Il balança son sac à côté du lit. Puis Il se positionna du mieux qu'il put et commença à découper son t-shirt. Après l'avoir découpé, il essaya de l'enlever et de le décoller de la plaie.

 

\--------------

 

Il avait son flingue dans la main et marchait le plus lentement possible. Il arriva à côté d'une porte, se plaça à gauche et au bout de quelque seconde, il donna un grand coup dans la porte. Il regarda tout autour de lui, personne. Il continua ainsi de suite sur les quelques portes qui se trouvaient non loin de la pièce où se trouvait l'autre abruti qui se plaignait tout le temps. Il monta à l'étage au-dessus, disposé comme celui du dessous, et en fit le tour. Personne. Il retourna enfin sur ses pas et retourna dans la première pièce. A peine que la porte s'ouvrit, son regard s'arrêta sur la personne devant lui. Celle-ci se trouvait en caleçon à petit nounours marron. Zayn éclata de rire face au caleçon ridicule.

-C'est très viril les nounours, rit Zayn.

Liam, qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, lui lança un regard hargneux. Zayn rigola encore plus face à son comportement. Certes, Liam détestait Zayn mais ce dernier l'aimait bien, enfin surtout pour se moquer. Zayn s'avança rapidement vers Liam tout en attrapant son sac à dos posé au sol. Il avait eu le temps de mettre quelques babioles à l'intérieur. Il déversa tout son sac. Liam regarda curieusement ce qu'il y avait dedans. Zayn sortit une dizaine de paquet de clopes, ses préférées, enfin celles qu'il avait trouvé, une vieille bouteille de vin, une trousse à pharmacie et un trousseau de clés.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as des clés ? Demanda Liam, curieux.

-C'est celle de ma voiture, elle est garée pas loin, sauf que je n'ai plus d'essence et j'étais parti en chercher quand je vous ai croisé.

Zayn prit la trousse à pharmacie dans ses mains et la porta à côté de Liam. Il la déposa sur une sorte de table de nuit et l'ouvrit. Zayn lança un mini regard à la plaie de Liam. Merde, il l'avait bien touché. Heureusement que la balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer la hanche de Liam et qu'elle ne s'était pas logée dans son corps. Il mit une goutte d'eau oxygénée sur la compresse et appuya doucement sur la blessure. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux marron chocolat de Liam. Il se perdit plus d'une demi seconde à l'intérieur avant que Liam ne pousse un cri de douleur. Zayn avait, sans faire exprès, enfoncé la compresse de plus en plus loin dans la blessure. Des perles d'eau salée coulèrent des yeux de Liam.

-T'es vraiment un abruti, toi.

Zayn lui répondit seulement d'un sourire timide. Il jeta la compresse baignée de sang dans la poubelle et ouvrit une deuxième compresse. Il continua de soigner Liam du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant quelques minutes, en silence. Après avoir fini, il déposa une bande tout autour du torse de Liam, pour éviter de tâcher ses vêtements.

-Fini, sourit Zayn, très content de lui.

Liam baissa la tête pour regarder le résultat. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu mais il était heureux d'être soigné quand même. Il avait peur que le virus ne se loge dans son corps à partir d'une plaie. Zayn prit place quelques instants plus tard sur une vielle chaise en bois posée près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il avait besoin d'air en quelque sorte. Besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et aussi pour fumer une clope. Liam le regarda, le temps qu'il allume la cigarette puis se retourna et fit semblant de dormir. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer une nuit calme et sans inquiétude.

Zayn vit Liam s'endormir de plus en plus, ronflant tout doucement. La lumière de la pièce ne semblait pas l'empêcher de dormir. Il le regarda plus longtemps, en parcourant rapidement des yeux le corps très bien dessiné de Liam. Son ventre montait et descendait à chacune de ses respirations. Zayn continua de le fixer. La présence de Liam l'apaisait, il aurait très bien pu s'endormir sur cette chaise s'il le voulait. Non pas par épuisement, bien qu'il était fatigué de sa journée, mais juste parce qu'il pouvait enfin arrêter de s'inquiéter. Il était soulagé. Il n'était plus seul. Une fois sa cigarette finie, il la jeta par la fenêtre avant de la refermer. Il se leva doucement et se rapprocha du lit. Quand il fut juste à côté, il entendit que Liam appelait une personne dans son sommeil, Jazmyn. De fines larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos. Zayn hésita une demi-seconde avant de se demander s'il devait le faire ou non. Puis sa main se posa tout doucement, avec lenteur sur le torse de Liam. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait sans doute juste besoin d'un contact humain. Ses doigts se mirent à dessiner inconsciemment les abdos du châtain et il continua ainsi quelques instants, fermant les yeux peu à peu. D'un coup, il s'arrêta brusquement et se raidit en sentant Liam bouger. Il alla rapidement se replacer sur la chaise. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? » murmura-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage. Et comme cette simple question ne lui suffisait pas pour se remettre les idées en place, il haussa un peu le ton.

-Ouais, Liam a raison, t'es vraiment un abruti, se dit-il à lui-même.

Peu de temps après, il entendit un rire. Cette fois, il n'avait rien de forcé. Zayn pu constater qu'il était magnifique. La tête de Liam tourna vers Zayn. Le rouge monta au joue du basané. Etait-il déjà réveillé lorsqu'il était près de lui ? Liam détailla Zayn de la tête au pied. Ce dernier portait un vieux jean troué, laissant apparaitre un caleçon noir, il avait aussi un t-shirt gris clair avec des légères traces de boues. Par-dessus il avait enfilé une vieille veste en cuir un peu usée et la snap back noire qu'il avait retiré de sa tête et posé sur la table de nuit avait laissé ses cheveux bruns un peu ébouriffés. Il portait également des rangers à ses pieds. Petite touche qui lui apportait un côté Bad boy. D'un coup, le rouge monta aux joues de Liam lorsqu'il se souvint de sa tenue. Il était allongé torse nu sur un lit blanc et son pantalon était descendu juste au-dessous du boxer.

Quelque chose revint en mémoire de Liam, ça faisait presque 3 ans qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait croisé personne. Et là, comme par magie, un mec d'environ son âge était apparu et lui avait laissé un magnifique souvenir.

-J'peux savoir où tu étais planqué pendant ces trois ans ? Demanda Liam, curieux.

Zayn s'assis, perplexe suite à la demande de son nouveau compagnon de route. Il ne savait pas s'il devait raconter ce qu'il faisait depuis plus de trois ans. Liam, voyant le mal-être de Zayn, décida de changer de question.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas répondre, mais comment ça se fait qu'un abruti comme toi ait réussi à se sauver de ces monstres ?

-Vous faites partie de la police ou un truc dans le genre pour poser et ordonner autant de chose ? demanda ironiquement Zayn. Juste vous pouvez vous la fermer et dormir ?

-Putain, je cherche juste à savoir, sur ce, bonne nuit.

Liam soupira et se tourna dans le lit, de façon à être dos à Zayn, qui était toujours assis près de la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Zayn lança à des intervalles réguliers des coups d'œil vers Liam et vers la fenêtre. Le sommeil le gagnait mais il essayait tant bien que mal d'y résister.

 

\--------------

 

Un bruit réveilla Liam de son sommeil léger. Une personne frappait à la porte. Il hurla après Zayn sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Va ouvrir la porte, abruti, on frappe, s'écria Liam.

Il avait crié ça par automatisme, encore un peu endormi et inconscient de l'endroit et des circonstances. La présence d'une véritable personne à ses côtés lui avait légèrement fait oublier les risques de ces trois dernières années. Les habitudes humaines avaient repris le dessus sur son instinct. Si quelqu'un frappe à la porte, on lui ouvre. C'est aussi simple que ça. Zayn se leva avec difficulté de sa chaise, complètement endormi et engourdi, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt, soudainement paniqué.

-C'était qui ? Questionna Liam, encore ensommeillé.

Zayn pris une planche en bois et la mit dans le sens inverse de la porte, perpendiculairement. Puis il se retourna vers Liam. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis de peur, une énorme peur.

Une nouvelle fois, la personne tambourina à la porte.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Liam, les yeux toujours clos.

Pour seule réponse, un hurlement horrible se fit entendre. Un hurlement terrifiant suivit de grognements. Liam se redressa d'un coup, tout à fait réveillé et comprenant tout de suite ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

-Vite il faut qu'on dégage d'ici, s'écria Liam.

Malgré ça Zayn ne bougea pas pour autant. Liam non plus, il était impossible pour lui de bouger. La douleur était trop grande. Toujours sous les grands coups donnés dans la porte, Zayn se dirigea vers la porte, tel un somnambule. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à face avec un monstre. Le sang coulait déjà de son visage suite aux coups qu'il avait donné dans la porte. Il souriait aussi de toutes ces dents, enfin de ce qu'il en restait. Il fallait que Zayn se reprenne. Il fallait qu'il laisse sa peur de côté. Il le fallait pour Liam qui était incapable de bouger par sa faute. Il devait le protéger, même s'il risquerait sa vie pour ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, voici mon tout premier chapitre Ziam.  
> J'espère fortement qu'il vous plait.  
> J'ai juste adoré écrire ce chapitre.  
> Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser et je verrais si je peux répondre.  
> Merci à Sarah, ma correctrice de m'avoir corrigé les fautes.
> 
> Merci de me lire et à bientôt.
> 
> Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

London.   
Malden Way.  
5 December 2012.  
2:07 p.m.

 

Il s'était enfin décidé à pénétrer dans l'entrée du bâtiment, avançant prudemment vers l'ombre. Il cria aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, à s'en exploser les cordes vocales, le prénom de son chien, espérant qu'elle reviendrait et que tout serai fini. Il espérait juste pouvoir repartir le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne. En trois ans de temps, elle devrait savoir qu'elle ne devait pas aller dans des endroits aussi sombres. Louis lui avait pourtant dit plusieurs fois, il lui avait dit que c'était dangereux. Qu'elle pouvait mourir. Mais non, elle voulait à tout prix rapporter de la nourriture à son maître elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle. 

 

\- Sam, Sam, viens Sam l'appela-t'il avec une voix tremblante. 

 

Il avait peur, beaucoup trop peur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avancer ou rester là, encore à la lumière, à attendre qu'elle revienne, même si elle avait peu de chance de s'en sortir vivante, et en un seul morceau. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la pénombre. Il agita sa carabine dans tous les sens, complètement paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec une de ces créatures, tout en appelant encore une fois sa chienne. 

 

\- Sam, Sam, chuchota-t'il d'une voix de plus en plus basse. 

 

La lumière du fusil s'alluma automatiquement dans l'obscurité. Il agita encore son fusil, il devait à tout prix la trouver. Tout en avançant lentement, il regarda dans tous les endroits, remarquant que toutes les vitres des pièces étaient brisées en mille morceaux. Ils devaient avoir perdu une nouvelle fois leur sang-froid, cognant dedans soit avec leur tête, soit avec leurs mains. De toute façon, ils ne ressentaient presque plus aucune douleur. Il arriva à une intersection avec plusieurs portes ouvertes près de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Vide, la pièce était vide de population. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et arriva dans des toilettes, à peine eut-il franchit le pas de la porte qu'il s'éblouit lui-même avec la glace. En un millième de seconde, il croyait avoir fait face à un de ces horribles monstres, plus dégoûtant les uns que les autres, et son cœur avait encore accéléré. Bien qu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas pu aller plus vite. « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste toi » se dit-il pour lui-même et pour se convaincre que ce n'était que son reflet. Il abaissa son arme rapidement sur le coup de la surprise. Il avait eu peur de lui-même. Un énorme cri le fit sortir de son état. Il paniqua encore plus et manqua de faire tomber son arme à terre lorsqu'il se précipita pour cacher la lumière. Il avait peur, beaucoup trop peur. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, complètement tétanisé. Si ce monstre le repérait s'en était fini de lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide et même beaucoup trop bruyante. Il recula de quelques pas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. 

 

\- Faut que je m'en aille Sam, faut que je m'en aille, répéta-t'il tout en sanglotant.

 

Des petites larmes brillaient à la commissure de ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient plus qu'il le fallait. De la sueur perlait de son front tellement la peur l'envahissait. Cet endroit était beaucoup trop oppressant. Il n'était plus maitre de lui-même, il était une toute autre personne. Il agissait enfin comme une personne normale, il avait peur. Cependant, des larmes et des sanglots auraient été naturels pour n'importe qui dans cette situation, mais pas pour lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. Il voulait garder sa fierté. Il avança de nouveau, lentement, sa main cachant la lumière qu'il libérait rapidement avant de la cacher à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit repéré. Sa respiration était déjà bien trop bruyante, la lumière n'arrangerait rien. Après quelques secondes de silence complet, il remit sa main à sa place sur la carabine à côté de la deuxième. Il arriva à une nouvelle intersection et fit face à une grande grille, comme celle des prisons. Il observa rapidement la disposition de cette nouvelle pièce puis avança prudemment, la lumière éteinte, ne se fiant qu'à son instinct. Lorsqu'il l'alluma de nouveau pour voir où il était, il s'abstint de hurler en apercevant une énorme flaque de sang devant lui. Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être celui de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était forcément celui de cet abruti de daim. Sam ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible. Une trainée de sang continuait dans les escaliers. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait continuer. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait au bout. Il se décida finalement et monta rapidement les marches, les grimpant le plus vite possible. De l'eau tombait du plafond, ce qui attira son attention une demi-seconde. Il continua d'avancer doucement avant d'apercevoir un peu plus loin la tête de la bête qu'il essayait d'attraper. Il fut soulagé en s'apercevant que la trace qu'il suivait était bien celle du daim. Mais son soulagement ne dura pas bien longtemps. Sam restait introuvable.

 

\- Sam ?! Chuchota-t-il sans réel espoir.

 

Il avança un peu plus vers le corps inerte de l'animal. Seule la tête de l'animal était là, tout le reste du corps devait se trouver en mille morceaux. Des organes avaient dû être avalés rapidement. Aucuns morceaux n'avaient dû rester de côté sauf la peau. La pauvre bête, aussi naïve soit-elle, n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de l'ignorer. Il avança doucement dans une autre pièce, faisant attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. De nombreux billets de banque trainaient par terre. Il devait se trouver dans les vestiges d'une ancienne banque. Tout l'argent de la population Londonienne était entassé ici en train de moisir. Des billets de Livres étalés par terre et piétinés par cette même population transformée en créature monstrueuses. L'argent qui comptait tellement pour tout le monde, que toutes les personnes s'arrachaient. L'argent faisait leur bonheur, un bonheur nécessaire à leur misérable existence. Lui-même était une de ces personnes qui faisaient toujours tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner plus, beaucoup plus. En trois ans de temps, il avait compris qu'avec tout l'argent du monde, personne n'aurait pu être sauvé. C'était comme la volonté de dieu, ou des dieux, qui s'abattait sur eux. De toute façon, tout le monde allait mourir un jour, d'une belle mort ou de la pire qu'il soit. Louis voulait mourir en ayant enfin découvert ce putain de remède miracle, ou du moins en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il mit une nouvelle fois sa main sur la lumière lorsqu'il aperçut les milliers de billets souillés de sang. Il alterna la lumière et le sombre, le courage et la peur. Son regard se bloqua une demi-seconde sur la porte de la chambre forte, dans un très mauvais état. Ces stupides choses avaient fait la même chose que sur les vitres. C'était leur moyen de calmer leurs nerfs, enfin c'est ce que Louis pensait. Il alterna une nouvelle fois entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Il se figea de peur, sa lumière pointait un coin sombre de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur les courbes des zombies, peu couverts. La peau leur collait aux os donnant à chaque visage, à chaque corps, des formes squelettiques. Ils étaient en cercles, comme s'ils méditaient, comme si de la nourriture allait leur tomber du ciel ou peut être comme s'ils dormaient. Une seconde plus tard, Louis revint à la réalité. Il cacha la lumière tout en s'abaissant, de grosses perles de sueur naissaient sur son front, son cou, et partout sur son corps. Ses mains étaient moites, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer aussi bêtement avant même d'avoir repris ce qui lui appartenait, ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il se reprit en main et recula doucement vers l'arrière, se tenant presque accroupi afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout doucement, son pied vint s'écraser sur un morceau de verre, il le repositionna juste un peu plus loin mais celui-ci claqua contre une planche en bois. Heureusement pour lui rien ne semblait pouvoir réveiller ces montres, trop occupé à quelque chose que Louis ne voulais même pas imaginer. Il recula le plus doucement possible pour essayer de s'échapper de cet endroit venant tout droit de l'enfer. Lorsqu'il pensa qu'il était assez loin, il se retourna et se mis à courir à l'autre bout de la banque sans pour autant quitter le premier étage. Une grande pièce apparut devant ses yeux remplie de nombreux bureaux cassés ou mordus. Il agita sa carabine dans tous les sens, apeuré. Il alla vers le fond de la pièce, un morceau de fourrure lui semblait habituel. Il aperçut Sam, cachée sous un bureau. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur. Elle semblait complètement terrifiée et n'arrivait pas à fixer son maître plus de quelques secondes, son regard se reposant chaque fois sur un point en face d'elle.

 

\- Sam, faut qu'on sorte, lui dit-il le plus calmement possible pour la mettre en confiance. 

 

Sa chienne se recula encore plus au lieu de s'avancer, quelque chose lui faisait peur, beaucoup trop peur. Elle recula jusqu'au maximum de façon à avoir le corps complètement caché. 

 

\- Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

 

Elle fixait un point bien précis plus loin dans la pénombre, derrière son maitre. Louis tourna la tête le plus lentement possible accompagné du fusil. Puis il se tourna complètement, d'un coup, éclairant par la même occasion une créature de l'ombre. De grosses gouttes de sang coulaient de sa bouche. Elle poussa un cri effroyable et le sang de Louis se glaça soudainement. Il se retourna rapidement vers Sam et la regarda, paniquée.

\- Sam, 'faut qu'on sorte !!

 

Le monstre hurla de plus belle, appelant les autres présents dans le bâtiment. Puis il se jeta vers l'avant pour attaquer Louis, qui lui tira dessus autant de fois qu'il le put. Le monstre à terre se mit à hurler encore et à bouger dans tous les sens. 

 

\- Sam, fonce, fonce.

 

Louis se mit à courir, suivit par Sam et les créatures. Il essaya de courir de plus en plus vite, faisant tout pour sauver sa vie. Il fallait qu'il trouve une sortie. Il courrait droit devant lui quand il remarqua une fenêtre tout au bout, il savait qu'il devait l'atteindre. 

 

\- Sam, fonce, vite. 

 

Elle tourna vers la gauche et Louis continua sa route, droit devant, courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. D'un coup, trois monstres sautèrent sur lui, le tenant fermement, mais il passa au même moment à  
travers la fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il fit une chute depuis le premier étage. Une petite chute qui ne lui n'aurai pas été fatale. Les monstres lâchèrent prise, entraînés avec lui dans sa chute. Il roula sur le sol dès qu'il le toucha et s'éloigna comme il le pu des créatures, il était à bout de souffle et était complètement tétanisé suite à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son regard se fixa avec peur sur un des monstres près de lui qui hurlait de toutes ses forces et se débattait contre la lumière du jour, la lumière fatale. Ils se tapaient la tête contre le sol, pensant peut-être que c'était le seul moyen de ne plus sentir cette douleur atroce. Louis, toujours au sol parce qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé la force nécessaire pour se relever, cacha le visage de sa chienne à l'aide de sa main gauche. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait encore plus peur. Sam se débattit quand même dans tous les sens, elle était heureuse de retrouver son maître et elle voulait voir la source des hurlements. Le zombie se mourait doucement, en poussant des hurlements de plus en plus faibles et bougeant dans tous les sens, de plus en plus doucement jusqu'à devenir complètement immobile et silencieux. Son corps était totalement brulé sur certaines parties. La fenêtre brisée du premier étage attira l'attention du châtain, il eut l'impression de voir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Sam se mit à tourner tout autour de lui, en rond, voulant le protéger après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. 

 

\--------------

 

London.  
Madlen Way.   
7 December 2012.   
2 :03 p.m.

 

Louis revint quelques jours plus tard avec un plan bien en tête. Il devait à tout prix récupérer une de ces créatures pour pouvoir commencer ses tests sur l'homme. Il voulait voir s'il tenait le remède miracle dans sa main. Il s'approcha de l'endroit maudit où il avait retrouvé Sam deux jours auparavant. Il enfonça un clou dans le sol, le laissant dépasser de quelques centimètres, et passa un mousqueton autour. Celui-ci étant relié à une corde de couleur beige. Il posa une grande bâche noire sur le dispositif afin de le dissimuler. Puis il passa un bout de corde dans l'un des trous du grand tissu et fit un nœud de marin, un de ces nœuds, qui tient très bien et qui supporte n'importe quelle charge. Il fit un nœud à l'autre bout de la corde et la jeta en hauteur. Il monta en haut et accrocha le morceau de corde à un véhicule abandonné qui servirait de contrepoids. Il le poussa ensuite dans le vide et la corde accrochée au clou se tendit au maximum. Puis il retourna vers sa voiture où sa chienne l'attendait calmement. 

 

\- Faut que tu sois plus prudente tu sais ? 

 

Il déposa de l'alcool sur sa veste, pour enlever une nouvelle fois son odeur. Après avoir fait ça, il remit la bouteille à son endroit habituel dans la voiture.

\- Faut que tu sois plus prudente, lui répéta-t'il.

 

Louis remonta sa manche du côté gauche et contracta son bras, laissant apparaitre ses bras musclé. Il entoura son bras, au niveau du coude à l'aide d'un élastique. 

 

\- Écoutes, je veux que tu restes là ce coup-ci, tu comprends ?

 

Il prit une seringue dans sa main droite et se piqua pour prendre du sang. Le petit tube se remplit doucement de sang, Louis gémit de douleur. Il avait déjà fait ça plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il gémit une seconde fois lorsqu'il retira l'aiguille de sa peau. 

 

\- Parce que tu peux toujours être contaminée, et moi non.

 

Il prit sa veste qui était posée sur le sol et la remit sur ses épaules musclées. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa chienne et lui caressa doucement la tête. 

 

\- Alors écoutes, si je ne suis pas rentré avant qu'il fasse noir... Tu t'en vas. 

 

Tout autour de lui, il entendit des oiseaux chanter. Il s'approcha vers l'antre des créatures et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne près de la porte. Il lança le tube de sang dans sur la bâche noire, visant le centre du mieux qu'il put. Il explosa le tube à l'aide de la crosse de son fusil et le sang se rependit sur le tissu. Louis s'éloigna du piège en courant et monta sur le capot d'une voiture. Il attendit longuement, les secondes passèrent, les minutes aussi, son fusil était toujours dans sa main, prêt à faire feu en cas de problème. Seul le bruit des oiseaux se faisait entendre. Puis d'un coup, un petit bruit se fit entendre, le piège s'était déclenché à la venue d'une des créatures. La corde s'était détachée du clou lorsque le monstre avait marché dessus. Le véhicule en contrepoids, n'étant plus retenue, alla s'exploser dans le parebrise d'une autre voiture plus bas. Le système de poulie qu'il avait installé ramena le monstre, enveloppé dans le tissu noir avec un peu de mal, faisant se cogner la créature un peu partout contre les voitures. Il arriva près de Louis, qui lui assena un coup de crosse sur la tête pour l'assommer et le faire taire. Un énorme cri sortit de la vieille banque, Louis tourna aussitôt sa tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment et vit celui qui lui semblait être le chef de la meute. La tête du zombie lui parut familière, il l'avait déjà vu avant qu'il ne se transforme en bête enragée. Ben Cortman, voilà, c'était le nom de ce monstre. C'était son meilleur ami avant, avant que ce foutu monde ne soit touché par le virus. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, Louis se souvint de celui-ci. Un ventre assez rond mais d'une gentillesse incomparable, avec surtout un cœur énorme. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait l'air de se foutre complètement des brûlures qui naissait sur son corps à la lumière du jour. Il hurlait de rage, pour faire peur à Louis. Il recula seulement après s'être rendu compte que Louis ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il restait là, à regarder ce monstre, à regarder son ancien meilleur ami. Comment un simple virus avait-il put le changer à ce point ? Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il resta figer quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la créature disparaissent de nouveau dans les ténèbres. 

 

\--------------

London.  
Birdcage Street.  
7 December 2012.  
3:01 p.m.

 

Il ouvrit un placard du labo, où se trouvait le remède qui avait fonctionné sur le rat numéro 6. Il prit la bassine où se trouvaient les tests et la posa sur le plan de travail puis referma le placard. Il se tourna vers le monstre pour lui faire face, celui-ci était attaché à un brancard grâce à des menottes. Le zombie respirait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement pour un simple humain. Louis releva ses lunettes vers le haut afin de mieux l'observer. 

 

\- Bien, commença-t'il dans son diagnostic. Sujet féminin. Âge... environ 18 à 21 ans.

 

Il regarda encore longuement le corps de la femme. Ses vêtements étaient vraiment trop grands à certain endroit, comme le short qu'elle portait, par contre le t-shirt semblait trop petit. Il couvrait à peine sa poitrine. Les formes du zombie dégoutait Louis, ces monstres étaient horrible, la faim leur collait à la peau, l'envie de sang aussi. 

 

\- Le sédatif ne fonctionne efficacement qu'à 6 fois la dose habituelle.

 

Il tourna son visage vers la gauche où se trouvait le cardiogramme qui affichait la température du corps et la vitesse du pouls, un appareil comme ceux que l'on trouve dans toutes les chambres des hôpitaux. 

 

\- Température centrale 41°, pouls à 200, respiration rapide : 300 % de la normal, annonça-t'il. 

 

Louis avait toujours sa mini-caméra accrochée à ses lunettes et il regarda longuement la cage thoracique du monstre qui s'élevait et s'abaissait à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide. Il possédait aussi une petite lampe torche qu'il sortit de sa blouse blanche. Il s'approcha du zombie et saisit une paupière entre deux doigts pour l'ouvrir en grand. Il passa la lumière devant l'œil, qui ne réagit pas.

 

\- Pupille totalement dilaté, non réactive à la lumière, commenta-t-il pour la vidéo.

 

Il éteignit la lumière et la rangea dans sa poche. Il prit la lampe à rayon Ultraviolet qui se trouvait sur sa droite puis attrapa la main du zombie et entremêla ses doigts au sien. Il passa le rayon UV sur le bras, qu'il tenait fermement. La peau commença à bruler de plus en plus laissant de magnifiques marques rouges. 

 

\- Réaction extrême à l'exposition aux UV, les symptômes et les prélèvements confirment que le sujet est contaminé par le VK.

 

VK, le virus de ce docteur Krippin. Par sa faute, le monde entier et elle-même étaient transformés en créatures hideuses, à moins qu'elle ne soit morte. Au fond, c'est ce que Louis souhaitait. Bien qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé un remède au cancer, elle avait contaminé la planète entière. Et c'était à cause de cette femme qu'il avait perdu tous ses proches. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était seul aujourd'hui, seul dans cette ville immense à chercher désespérément un remède capable de rendre leur forme humaine aux habitants. Il prit le vaccin et le mit dans une seringue. Il piqua le monstre au niveau du coude, en faisant attention dans quelle veine il le mettait. 

 

\- Test vaccinal, série GA, sérum 391, composé 6. Début des tests sur l'homme, annonça-t-il avec espoir.

 

Il se recula de quelques centimètres et observa la réaction. La respiration du zombie chuta de plus en plus, tout doucement. Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux et il se tourna vers l'écran du cardiogramme.

 

\- La fréquence respiratoire ralentie. 190, annonça-t'il. Température centrale : 40,5... 40,4 et toujours en baisse. 

 

Sa voix s'était légèrement enrouée. Ça semblait fonctionner, il avait peut-être enfin trouvé le vaccin qui sauverait la population. Mais soudain, la créature se releva en hurlant, avançant le haut de son corps ver Louis pour l'attaquer. Il se recula aussitôt, désemparé. Elle se débattait dans tous les sens, retenue pas les menottes. Elle poussa un dernier cri de douleur avant de retomber sur le brancard, inerte. Le cardiogramme afficha une ligne droite, horizontale, accompagnée d'un long bip interminable. Louis hocha la tête de gauche à droite. La déception se lisait sur son visage. Les résultats étaient toujours décevants. Il saisit une seringue contenant du VK et la planta dans le corps de la femme, n'importe où. De toute façon, elle ne sentirait rien. Le zombie reprit une bouffée d'air et sa respiration reprit son cours, de plus en plus rapide. 

 

\- Série GA, sérum 391, composé 6, inefficace sur l'homme, annonça-t'il, fatigué.

 

Il balança la seringue vide, qui contenait le VK, dans un bac en aluminium. Louis était assez énervé, le remède auquel il croyait le plus n'avait pas marché. Il se retourna et frappa ses mains sur le plan de travail. La colère l'envahissait. Il frappa plusieurs fois ses poings sur la surface plane et baissa la tête. Il était à bout. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il avait été à deux doigts d'en finir, enfin, mais tout avait échoué. Et il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois à devoir recommencer tout à zéro, encore et encore. Après s'être un peu calmé, il alla vers son mac et commença à taper sur plusieurs touches, rentrant des notes, des chiffres, concernant cette expérience. 

 

\- Résultats des tests liés à cette expérience, sauvegardés sur cd indépendant. Toujours pas de traitement...

 

Il déposa ses lunettes à côté de l'ordinateur, en soufflant un bon coup. Puis il s'approcha pour la dernière fois du brancard, qu'il poussa dans une petite pièce vitrée et fermée à clé. Il décida de remonter en hauteur, n'aimant pas être enfermé trop longtemps dans ce labo où il n'avait obtenu que des échecs. Il quitta sa blouse blanche et ferma la porte du labo à clé. Après s'être lavé les mains, il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux et verrouilla la porte en bois. Il devait faire très attention, il avait un zombie dans la maison, certes attaché, mais toujours dangereux pour n'importe qui. Sam l'attendait de patte ferme à la porte et le suivit à l'étage. Il entra dans son bureau, où trainait un deuxième mac. Il l'alluma et commença à s'enregistrer. 

 

\- Jour mille un. Euh... avons été en contact rapproché avec un essaim ces derniers jours. Les tests sanguins confirment que je suis toujours immunisé à la souche aérotransportée et à la souche de contact. Les chiens ne sont immunisés qu'à la souche aérotransportée. 

 

Il caressa Sam derrière les oreilles et elle lui lécha le bras. Louis s'amusa à faire tourner sa chaise des deux côtés tout en continuant de caresser la chienne, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à la vidéo. Il s'adressa à Sam.

 

\- Tu peux pas foncer dans le noir, grosse pétasse.

 

Louis sombra une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées comme d'habitude. Ses yeux semblaient vides de n'importe quel sentiment. De gros cernes étaient présents sous ses yeux gris, ils avaient perdu leurs éclats depuis plus de trois ans. Il sortit assez rapidement de son état secondaire.

 

\- Les essais de vaccins se poursuive, je suis toujours incapable de transférer mon immunité à des hôtes contaminé, le virus Krippin est... très résistant. 

 

Louis fit encore tournes sa chaise de bureau, tout en baissant la tête vers ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux. 

 

\- Au petit bonheur la chance fiston, dit-il pour lui-même.

 

Il retomba une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas s'il avait oublié de dire ou non quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant. Il réfléchit quelque secondes.

 

\- Ah ! Remarque comportementale. Un mâle contaminé s'est exposé à la lumière solaire aujourd'hui... Il est possible que l'altération de leurs fonctions cérébrales ou... la pénurie croissante de nourriture inhibe leurs instincts de survie élémentaire. J'en sais rien moi... Il marqua une pause dans ses remarques. La désocialisation semble total, tout comportement humain normal est à présent totalement absent. 

 

Il fixa l'écran, les yeux fatigués et le regard absent.

 

\--------------

London.   
Waterloo Bridge.  
3 December 2009.   
11 :00 p.m.

 

La voiture s'arrêta d'un coup et un soldat tapa sur le capot du 4X4. 

 

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? demanda la femme du colonel Tomlinson.

 

Le soldat ouvrit la porte du côté passager pour laisser descendre la femme de son supérieur. 

 

\- La rue est coupée, on continue à pied, il reste moins de 10 minutes, répondit le soldat à la question muette. 

 

La femme de Louis avait posé sa question seulement à l'intérieur de la voiture, faisant en sorte que seulement son mari puisse l'entendre. Louis se rapprocha de sa femme, une fois descendu de la voiture et lui prit la main, dans laquelle, il entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Allez, viens mon cœur il faut y aller, lui dit Louis en serrant plus fermement la main de son épouse. 

 

Un soldat se mis devant eux et un aussi derrière, les encadrant. Ils passaient en prioritaire sur les autres personnes présentes. 

\- On encadre la famille du colonel, personne ne doit nous arrêter, dit fermement un soldat à un autre. Un ordre venant de quelqu'un de supérieur. 

 

Son épouse avait pris le chiot dans ses bras, Sam. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite boule de poil blanche, vraiment craquante et qui servait de bon chien de garde. Louis regarda tout autour de lui, des centaines de voitures s'étaient entassées en quelques minutes, il se faufila dans la foule avec du mal, sa main s'accrochant aux doigts de sa femme. Il y avait aussi de nombreux soldats occupants le plus d'espace possible, dans les airs et sur la terre. Le nombre impressionnant de voitures et de monde donnèrent un léger vertige à Louis, qui bâtit des paupières. Heureusement qu'il essayait de paraitre fort, sinon, ç'en était fini de lui, il serait étalé au sol, incapable de se relever. Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule et l'agitation. Les rayons lumineux des néons éblouissaient son pâle visage, laissant apparaitre de nombreux cernes sous ses yeux devenus gris. Ces centaines de personnes cherchaient à quitter le pays par tous les moyens pour aller dans un pays moins touché, éloigné, tel que l'Australie ou le Japon. Plusieurs soldats tenaient dans leurs mains rugueuses, des appareils permettant d'observer la dilatation de la pupille. 

 

\- Négatif... Négatif, suivant, répétait sans cesse un soldat, lorsque l'appareil qu'il tenait dans ses mains affichait une lumière verte. Positif !

 

La personne positive, tenant une petite fille dans ses bras, fut amenée de force vers un autre grand groupe. Un groupe de positif. C'est trop tard pour eux, ils allaient bientôt mourir, dans environ un mois ou deux, voire six s'ils résistaient. Mais la fin était proche, beaucoup trop. Alors que les personnes négatifs passent à travers des grilles et sont amenées sur des embarcations, digne d'une poubelle. 

 

\- Aller y laisser les passé, cria un soldat en écartant des personnes grâce à ses mains. 

 

Louis s'approcha de l'appareil et regarda la petite lumière, l'objet du soldat clignota vert. 

 

\- Négatif, allez-y passez.

 

Louis regarda derrière lui, pour voir si sa femme suivait bien. Il avait dû lui lâcher la main à cause de la foule.

 

\- Je ne suis pas contaminée ! Je vous en prie, prenez ma petite fille ! Par pitié, cria la femme déclarée positive, qui avait les yeux explosés. 

 

Louis regarda la femme et l'enfant longuement, avec tristesse. Elle était livide, aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Même sans faire de test, il était évident qu'elle était contaminée. Puis il posa son regard sur la petite fille qu'elle portait. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite fille ou un petit garçon. Préférant tout d'abord avoir un garçon, car il aurait pu protéger la fille, née en deuxième. La fille de la femme positive était mignonne, de bonnes joues bien rondes, de jolis yeux bleus clairs et de magnifiques cheveux châtains clair. Elle portait un petit manteau d'hiver rouge, ainsi qu'une écharpe grise. 

 

\- Non, non Louis ! Hurla une voix familière.

 

Louis se retourna aussitôt et vit sa femme entourée d'une dizaine de soldats qui la tenaient fermement. Elle venait d'être déclarée positive. Louis s'approcha en courant. 

 

\- Lâchez ma femme ! Lâchez ma femme, lâchez-la ! hurla Louis sur le soldat, qui tenait le bras de son épouse.   
\- Je ne suis pas contaminée, se défendit son épouse.   
\- Lâchez ma femme !  
\- Ne faites pas ça ! Rescannez- moi. 

 

Les yeux de Louis se remplissaient de larmes. Sa femme ne pouvait pas être contaminée, c'était impossible ! 

 

\- Rescannez-la ! Baissez vos armes soldats ! Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Louis Tomlinson, je vous ordonne de la rescanner ! Rescannez-la !  
\- Ça va, rescannez- la.

 

Le supérieur donna l'ordre au soldat de la passer une seconde fois au test, ce qui prouvait que leur objet n'était pas à cent pour cent fiable. 

 

\- C'est négatif, passez. 

 

Louis prit encore une fois la main de sa femme et avança.

 

\- Je vous en prie emmenez ma petite fille avec vous, hurlait toujours la femme. 

 

Louis essaya du mieux qu'il put de l'ignorer. Les doigts de sa femme lâchèrent prise et elle partit devant avec un soldat. Louis décida que c'était le bon moment de parler au soldat l'encadrant. 

 

\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Encore 5 minutes, on y arrivera. Répondit le soldat avant de parler dans son talkie-walkie. Commando ... 621, on est sur place.   
\- On est à moins de 5 minutes, répondit son collègue.  
\- Compris.

 

Ils s'approchèrent d'un pas sur de l'hélicoptère, son épouse entra à l'intérieur et lui, resta sur le bitume. De toute façon, c'était prévu comme ça. Il devait trouver un remède miracle en peu de jours, en peu de temps. 

 

\- Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux mon colonel, vous avez ma parole. 

 

Louis prit peut-être pour la dernière fois de sa vie la main de sa femme, qui commença une prière. 

 

\- Seigneur je t'en supplie veille sur Louis et donne lui la force de livrer le combat qui l'attend. Seigneur je t'en supplie ramène le moi sain et sauf. Amen.

 

La porte de l'engin volant se referma lentement. 

 

\- 'Faut y aller, annonça Louis.

 

Sa femme donna la chienne à Louis et passa ses mains derrière son cou afin d'en décrocher le bijou important à leurs yeux. Elle l'attacha au coup du châtain qui la regardait sans comprendre et l'embrassa rapidement. 

 

\- Prend Sam, elle te protègera. Garde ça aussi, près de ton cœur, et tu y arriveras. 

 

La porte de l'hélico se referma entièrement. Louis murmura un « je t'aime » sur le bout des lèvres. Il se recula ensuite, des milliers de larmes coulant de ses yeux ternes. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main. 

 

\--------------

 

London.   
Birdcage Street.  
24 December 2012.   
6 :01 a.m.

 

Louis se réveille tout doucement. Il trouva que son sommeil avait duré une éternité, juste une nuit entière. Une vingtaine de jours étaient passés et aucune amélioration depuis son échec. Il passa sa main sur la douce fourrure de sa chienne. 

 

\- Bien dormi ?

 

Il se leva avec une grande lenteur du lit, vêtu d'un t-shirt gris et d'un caleçon de la même couleur. Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres blindées et les ouvrit. Ce qui fit un énorme bruit. Après quelques minutes, il descendit en bas pour se préparer un bol rempli de céréales. La télé était allumée.   
« Le docteur Tomlinson va examiner de près les mutations évolutives du traitement mis au point par le docteur Alice Krippin, qu'on avait à l'origine qualifié de traitement miracle contre le cancer... ».   
Le présentateur parlait d'une de ses découvertes concernant le virus. Sur la table se trouvait un énorme livre. Il l'ouvrit vers la moitié. Ce livre contenait les heures ainsi que les dates pour les cents prochaines années à vivre. Il remit sa montre à l'heure et se tourna vers sa chienne. 

 

\- Bon... C'est mon anniversaire...

 

La chienne releva la tête vers lui et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 

\- Tu chantes ? Lui demanda-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le quatrième chapitre. Chapitre sur Louis.  
> On y découvre toujours un peu plus de sa vie.   
> Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser. 
> 
> Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Lieu inconnu.  
Date inconnu.  
Heure inconnu.

 

Zayn, dans un grand fracas, fut propulsé loin dans la petite pièce. Le monstre était beaucoup plus intéressé par Liam qui ne pouvait pas bouger dans le grand lit. L'appel du sang, de nourriture fraiche hantait ce zombie, très mal en point. D'après Liam, il ne ressemblait pas au zombie qui avait pris sa fille, non celui-là avait l'air beaucoup plus dangereux et beaucoup plus affamé. Il souriait aussi de toutes ses dents, aussi pourries soient-elles. Liam jeta un coup d'œil rapidement à Zayn, celui-ci était allongé au sol, assommé et quasiment inconscient. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il n'avait eu que des malheurs. Tout d'abord, il se faisait tirer dessus, puis porter comme une princesse et ensuite attaquer par une de ces créatures. Mais il lui avait au moins permis d'oublié un peu sa fille. Le monstre avançait toujours vers lui. Il n'avait pas peur, non, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait plus peur de rien. En fin de compte, il allait mourir, comme sa fille, d'une belle mort selon lui. Il repensa à ses trois années de souffrance. Il n'avait survécu que grâce à la vengeance qu'il éprouvait pour ces créatures de l'ombre. Le zombie était juste devant lui, son sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus à l'odeur du sang et de la chair humaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de résister sachant très bien que la fin était proche mais le fit quand même pour la personne qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Il voulait juste placer un peu d'espoir, aussi infime soit-il dans son cœur et son esprit. Afin de le calmer de la nouvelle colère qui naissait en lui au fur et à mesure des secondes. Il espérait que cet abruti de Zayn allait se relever et réagir le plus vite possible. La bestiole approcha de plus en plus de façon à être complètement face à sa proie. Il ferma les yeux, priant fortement à l'intérieur de lui-même qu'un simple et unique miracle apparaisse. Il sentit le poids du monstre s'abattre sur lui et entendit un coup de feu au même instant. Il ouvrit ses yeux un à un, commence par celui de gauche. Il tomba nez à nez avec le visage du monstre, toujours aussi souriant. Il le poussa du mieux qu'il put, le faisant tomber du lit, puis s'écroula lourdement sur le matelas. Il souffla aussi fort qu'il put. Il était en vie.

\- Merci, lança-t'il à son vis-à-vis.

Liam avait son regard plongé sur le plafond, un sourire sincère s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il repensa vite fait aux dernières secondes qu'il venait de vivre. Puis il pensa à Zayn, qui voulait au départ le tuer mais qui lui avait finalement sauvé la vie, et pas seulement une fois. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais vraiment au strict minimum. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration le plus rapidement possible. Un grand bruit de frottement le sortit de sa semi-transe. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté droit. Zayn avait rapproché la chaise du lit et regardait tant bien que mal le corps inerte du zombie et celui de Liam. Il avait un mal de chien à la tête et aussi dans le dos. Il se baissa, vraiment trop rapidement et eu un étourdissement. Il voulait jeter le corps du zombie le plus loin possible, ce qu'il n'arriva pas à faire. Le corps étant un peu trop lourd pour lui surtout qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais il voulait à tout prix réussir, pour Liam, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait être fort, pour l'impressionner. Il réussit, grâce à sa volonté de plaire à Liam, à soulever le monstre. Celui-ci fut amené dans une pièce à côté. Il préférait qu'il fasse jour pour l'enterrer. Il le jeta vivement avant de refermer la porte, en la claquant, sans le faire exprès. Il n'entendit qu'un soupir de Liam. Zayn en fut heureux, pour la première fois son compagnon ne l'agressait pas avec ses mots et son comportement. Il regagna sa place sur la chaise en bois, peu confortable, et posa son regard sur Liam. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, physiquement et psychologiquement. Des superbes abdos étaient dessinés parfaitement. La splendeur de son torse était juste à couper le souffle. Il était parfait, mais juste physiquement. Il en avait marre de son caractère de cochon, toujours grognon. Il se plaignait tout le temps. En même temps il l'avait un peu touché. Mais ce n'était pas la mer à boire, il allait s'en remettre. Il regarda vite fait la plaie de Liam et lâcha un petit « oh » de stupeur. La plaie s'était rouverte suite au mouvement de Liam.

\- Putain, t'arrêtes de me mater là ?! s'écria Liam, sentant le regard lourd sur lui.  
\- Je...euh, fus la seul réponse de Zayn, avant de baisser la tête.  
\- En plus d'être con, t'es gay, merde dans quelque merde je me suis mis, continua Liam.

Zayn ne trouva rien à répondre, il baissa juste encore plus sa tête et ferma ses yeux fortement, sentant les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues maigres. Il se leva brusquement après avoir jeté un regard noir à Liam et tira sa chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il eut du mal à fermer. Il regarda dehors, sentant le sommeil l'envahir. Il entendait la respiration de Liam devenir de plus en plus stable. Il se leva une nouvelle fois et alla vers lui. Il retira la bande du corps, puisque la plaie s'était rouverte. Il pratiqua les soins qu'il avait déjà fait tout à l'heure. L'aube se leva doucement. Il prit donc la décision d'enterrer le mort avant de piquer un micro somme. Il traina son corps jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le laissa là, il devait avant tout trouver un endroit éloigner de cet endroit. Il savait qu'il devait rester ici jusqu'à ce que Liam soit complètement guéri. Le temps risquait d'être énormément long et ennuyant. Liam n'avait pas de conversation. Il était, du point de vue de Zayn, le genre de mec qui était magnifique mais qui n'avait rien dans la tête. Zayn avait peur de tomber dans ses filets, il était fragile mais il voulait quand même préserver son image de Bad boy, qui lui collait si bien à la peau. Il fit avancer son pied droit puis celui de gauche et ainsi de suite. Il suivit le petit sentier dans la forêt et s'éloigna du chalet au fur et à mesure des pas qu'il faisait.  
Liam ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Le soleil avait déjà complètement rempli la pièce de ses petits rayons jaune orangé. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. La pièce était vide. Il commença à s'inquiéter, pourquoi le con n'était pas là. Il remarqua rapidement le corps de la créature près de la porte. Il écarquilla ses yeux au maximum. Putain, l'autre abruti l'avait laissé seul et pour compagnie ce monstre. Il essaya de redresser le haut de son corps mais hurla aussitôt, la putain de blessure lui faisait mal. Il remarqua aussi que son corps avait été bandé mais plutôt bizarrement. Juste un pansement avait été mis sur la plaie. Zayn avait donc touché son corps. Cette image le répugna. Ce sale gay l'avait touché. Il mit ses mains sur son torse et frotta fortement et rapidement. Ses mains voyageaient de haut en bas en appuyant plus fort à certain endroit. Voulant à tout prix enlever la chaleur et l'odeur des mains de Zayn de son corps. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher son corps sauf lui et sa femme. Sa femme, sa belle et magnifique femme, qui était morte lorsqu'elle avait mis sa fille au monde. Elle avait peut-être quitté ce monde trop tôt mais lui avait laissé le plus magnifique des cadeaux, le seul et unique cadeau qui lui avait fait connaitre tant de sentiments à la fois, la joie, la colère, la haine. Liam était jeune, vraiment jeune, et il avait gravit les échelons si rapidement que tout le monde le considérait comme le virtuose de la police. Il avait à peine 27 ans et était l'un des enquêteurs les plus renommés. Sa fille était morte, il y a environ trois ans, elle avait été dans les premiers touchés. Elle avait à peine cinq ans et la mort l'avait déjà pris avec elle. Liam avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle meurt mais le zombie avait été beaucoup plus attiré par la plus jeune. Lui avait été balancé, comme Zayn, loin dans la pièce. Une larme coula le long de sa joue puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, presque trois ans, il n'avait plus le droit à ça mais s'y accorda une dernière fois. Son cœur était trop lourd de sentiments. Et puis Zayn n'était pas là, il n'allait pas remarquer que des larmes étaient tombées. Mais s'il avait le cœur lourd, la douleur qu'il éprouvait à sa hanche le faisait souffrir et pas qu'un peu. Elle lui empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Le fait de tourner sa tête sur la gauche ou sur la droite lui faisait mal. Comme si tout son corps ressentait la douleur. S'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Zayn, il serait tranquille.  
Zayn revint sur ses pas après avoir trouvé l'endroit parfait pour le monstre. Il lui avait même creusé une tombe, il avait trouvé une pelle dans une des pièces de la maisonnette. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, son regard tomba directement sur Liam et son magnifique corps. Il n'avait pas le droit, non il n'avait pas le droit. Son père l'aurait tué s'il savait ça, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller contre les principes de celui-ci. Il lui devait tant, comme s'il faisait ça en sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas le droit, son père allait être déçu. Il voulait lui faire plaisir même s'il avait quitté le monde des vivants depuis un certain temps. Il devait respecter sa dernière volonté, celle de ne jamais éprouver un sentiment autre que l'amitié pour un homme. Puis il aperçut les yeux rougis de Liam ainsi qu'une larme couler sur sa joue.

\- Je vais aller enterrer le corps, informa-t-il.

 

Il quitta la pièce pour la deuxième fois. Le corps du zombie sur son épaule droite et la pelle dans l'autre main. Il retourna d'un pas décisif à l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi pour la tombe. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, il se retrouva en face du trou prévu à cet effet. Il jeta le corps dedans. Il trouva une fleur non loin, une anémone de couleur jaune. La seule à cet endroit. Il la jeta aussi dans la tombe avant de faire une petite prière dans une langue que lui seul maintenant comprenait, l'arabe. Les phrases sonnaient si bien dans sa bouche, que l'on pourrait croire qu'il les chantait ou que c'était de la belle et pure poésie. Les mots étaient prononcés correctement, avec le bon accent, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il termina son texte et pris sa pelle en main. Il soupira un bon coup avant de jeter la première pelle de terre. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le trou se referme. Il aplatit le sol pour qu'il redevienne lisse. Une fois tout bien fini, il enleva son t-shirt parce qu'il mourrait de chaud et rentra le plus vite possible au chalet. Il découvrit Liam une nouvelle fois allongé sur le lit, dormant à poing fermé. Il resta sur le pas de la porte à le regarder avant de prendre la décision d'aller dans la salle d'eaux, qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Il fallait qu'il lave ses vêtements. Il s'approcha du robinet et fouilla dans le placard dessous. A peine, avait-il ouvert le placard, qu'il hurla. Il avait vu une araignée, une grosse araignée. Celle que l'on ne préfère pas avoir chez soi, celle dont il avait peur. Enfin, il avait peur de toutes les araignées et pour lui qu'importe la taille. Le hurlement réveilla Liam.

 

\- Putain, tu peux pas fermer ta gueule, y en a qui essaye de dormir tranquillement, cria Liam, à bout de nerf et fatigué.  
\- C'est juste qu'il y a une petite bête et j'aime pas ça, lui répondit Zayn.  
\- J'en ai juste rien à foutre de ta vie.  
\- Je...euh... non rien.  
\- Vas-y ferme ta gueule sale gay.

 

Heureusement pour Zayn, il ne se trouvait pas devant Liam, ses larmes commencèrent à couler fortement. Il sanglota. Il voulait partir, être loin de Liam, être mort. Pourquoi le virus ne l'avait pas touché ? Comme il l'avait fait avec son meilleur ami, Niall, avec qui il partageait tout. Même le sexe. Il aurait été tranquille et il n'aurait jamais rencontré Liam. Il prit son courage à deux mains et saisit l'une de ses chaussures. Il ouvrit la porte du placard et appuya fortement sur l'araignée à l'aide de sa chaussure. L'araignée décéda écraser. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, il n'avait plus peur mais il n'approchait pas trop sa main d'elle. Il trouva du shampooing, du gel douche, du dentifrice et un peu de lessive liquide. Il referma le placard et tourna le bouton d'eau chaude du lavabo. Pendant une longue période, aucune goutte d'eau ne tomba du robinet. Zayn tourna désespérément le bouton à fond. L'eau jaillit et Zayn en fut trempé. Son simple pantalon fut mouillé au niveau de son entrejambe ainsi que son visage. Ses cheveux, tenus en l'air grâce à un peu de gel, qu'il avait pu mettre il y a plusieurs jours, tombèrent sur son front. Il ressemblait à un petit hérisson. Il défit son pantalon et le mit dans l'eau qu'il avait fait couler dans le lavabo avec un peu de lessive. Il retourna dans la pièce principale sans un regard pour Liam et alla chercher son sac. Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac et trouva quelques vêtements. Il sentit le regard brulant de Liam sur sa peau. Il rougit d'un coup en se rappelant de sa tenue.

\- C'est vrai que t'es pas mal.

Le rouge monta encore plus aux joues de Zayn. Il se crispa, ses muscles de tendirent. Il n'aimait pas le Liam mauvais, pervers. Zayn avait l'impression de faire face à un obsédé sexuel ou peut-être à quelqu'un de bipolaire. Zayn se leva d'un coup et marcha machinalement vers la salle de bain. Il avait décidé qu'il ne répondrait plus à Liam. Il était trop difficile à comprendre. Il posa le reste de vêtement qu'il avait pris à terre. Il enleva son dernier vêtement.  
Non Liam ne matait pas, il regardait juste. Zayn avait laissé la porte ouverte sans faire attention. Sans s'en rendre compte, Liam s'était décalé un peu dans le lit. Il voulait voir plus le corps de Zayn. Il avait déjà un cul parfait lorsqu'il était moulé dans son boxer noir. Et son torse, il n'avait jamais autant bavé devant un torse. Puis l'image de sa femme apparu devant ses yeux, non il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il devait lui faire honneur. Il se replaça bien dans son lit, il voyait quelque morceau de peau de Zayn, il n'avait pas le droit d'en voir plus. Il avait promis à sa femme de l'aimer toute sa vie, de lui rester fidèle. Et Liam tenait toujours ses promesses, toujours. Sa conscience lui disait de ne pas regarder, de laisser le temps faire ses preuves. Son cœur était contre, il lui disait qu'il ne devait pas laisser une occasion pareil et qu'il fallait qu'il profite du reste du temps qu'il avait à vivre. Il entendit de l'eau couler. Les minutes passèrent avant que Zayn revienne dans la pièce principale seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt rouge. Il était tellement magnifique, que Liam faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il toussa de grands coups. Il regarda Zayn, il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ah d'accord, il voulait jouer alors très bien, Liam allait jouer avec lui.

\- Tu pourrais pas te vêtir un peu, tu devrais avoir peur que je te saute dessus.

Zayn répondit seulement par un haussement d'épaule, il aimerait tellement qu'il lui saute dessus mais ça signifierai que Liam avait gagné et ça c'était hors de question. Zayn retourna dans la salle de bain laissant Liam mater son magnifique derrière. Zayn fit bien exprès de rouler des hanches, plus que d'habitude. Il aurait adoré voir le visage de Liam. Il l'imaginait avec un fin filet de bave coulant de sa bouche et ses yeux noirs de désir. Un fin sourire se plaça sur le visage de Zayn, satisfait. Il avait fait exprès de rester en boxer devant Liam, il devait lui faire envie. Zayn aimait jouer avec le feu, mais à force de jouer avec on se brûle. Zayn ignorait ce que Liam allait lui faire subir pendant les prochains jours. Il enfila un survêtement de sport noir et le remonta jusqu'à la moitié de ses fesses, laissant son boxer apparent. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il avait adopté un petit look sexy et en même temps mignon. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à son meilleur ami. Lui, qui savait exactement ce qu'il fallait mettre pour mettre tous ses avantages en avant. Il savait mettre en valeur son côté sexy et mignon aussi. Il mettait toujours ses jeans serrés et les montaient généralement jusqu'à la moitié de ses fesses. Puis il portait des t-shirts avec des personnages de dessins animés. Sur n'importe qui, ça aurait pu faire ridicule mais sur lui c'était parfait. Il ne quittait jamais sa snap back. Il devait au moins en avoir une par jour. A chaque sortie qu'il faisait, il devait à tout prix en acheter une. Une larme coula sur le visage de Zayn puis suivit d'une avalanche. Il tomba à genoux par terre et sanglota de plus en plus. La joie de Niall, lui revint à l'esprit. Jamais de sa vie, il aurait pensé le perdre aussi facilement. Il revoyait sa vie avec lui. Les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami, lui revint aussi. Il lui manquait et il le ressentait complètement aujourd'hui. Il était perdu sans lui.  
Liam entendit les pleurs et les sanglots de Zayn mais ne pouvait pas réagir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il entendit des pas et vit Zayn revenir dans la chambre. Le t-shirt rouge mouillé à certain endroit, les yeux rouges. Il avait posé une snap back sur ses cheveux jais, en souvenir de son meilleur ami. C'était la casquette préféré de Niall, représentant les couleurs de son pays d'origine. Zayn partit dans le fond de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur la vieille chaise en bois.

\- Je te propose qu'on fasse connaissance, hein, mais vite fait parce que je m'en bats les couilles de ta vie, c'est juste pour passer le temps.  
\- D'accord.

Zayn ne dit pas un mot de plus, il n'avait rien d'autre à lui répondre.

\- En une phrase je me présente et toi, tu fais pareil après, ok ?!  
\- Oui.

Zayn faisait exprès de répondre par des réponses courtes, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler et encore moins envie de se présenter à cet abruti. Et puis il commençait à avoir un peu faim.

\- J'suis Liam, Liam Payne. J'ai 27 ans et j'travaillais dans la police avant que des milliers de gens meurent. J'étais marié et j'avais une fille... mais elles sont mortes.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ne le soit pas, tu n'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. A toi.  
\- Zayn Malik.

Zayn n'avait pas envie de lui en dire plus. Il se leva brusquement sous le regard tueur de Liam.

\- Quoi ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?  
\- Oui.

Zayn alla dans une autre pièce, la cuisine. Il fouilla un peu dans les placards essayant de trouver quelque chose à manger. Il trouva plusieurs boites de conserves empilées les unes sur les autres. Il prit la première qu'il y avait et chercha un ouvre boite, qu'il trouva dans un tiroir coulissant. Il trouva aussi une casserole, qu'il nettoya rapidement avec son t-shirt et fit tomber le contenu de la boite dedans. Il alluma doucement le feu et commença à faire chauffer à feu doux, les petits pois carotte. Il trouva rapidement deux assiettes ainsi que des couverts qu'il passa rapidement sous l'eau, pour les dépoussiéré. Il trouva aussi un plateau, qu'il essuya rapidement. Il déposa une assiette dessus et attendit quelques minutes, le temps que les aliments cuisent. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que c'était bon, il déposa la moitié de la casserole dans l'assiette pour Liam et le reste dans la sienne, qu'il laissa là. Il rentra une nouvelle dans la chambre et déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Il devait aider Liam, à se mettre correctement pour pouvoir manger.

\- J'aime pas les petits pois.  
\- M'en fou, tu bouffe ça, point.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Liam, il aimait quand Zayn avait du répondant. Zayn déposa le plateau sur les genoux de Liam et retourna dans la cuisine.

\- Hé, tu fous quoi ?! J'arrive pas à manger tout seul.

Zayn souffla bruyamment avant d'aller aidé Liam. Il mit une première bouché dans la bouche de Liam, qui lui recracha tout sur son visage.

\- P'tain c'est chaud.  
\- Ferme ta gueule et bouffe, j'ai la dalle aussi.

Liam commença à manger tranquillement en ne disant plus rien mais en lançant des regards de plus en plus aguicheurs. Il essaya de toucher la peau de Zayn, le caressant par-dessus son jean. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Zayn sursauta, laissant tomber l'assiette par terre. Ses yeux bruns se plongèrent aussitôt dans les yeux chocolat de Liam. Sans s'en rendre compte, la tête de Zayn s'abaissait de plus en plus. Il avait son visage maintenant à quelque millimètre de celui de Liam. Liam qui était content de lui, ce gay allait tomber dans son piège. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis entrèrent en collision. Un sentiment naquit en Liam, en fin de compte, lui aussi était tombé dans son propre piège. Il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre ZIAM :D  
> J'espère que vous aimez.   
> Bonne lecture 
> 
> Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Lieu inconnu.  
26 May 2009.  
11 :58 p.m.

 

Tout allait bien, il respirait doucement, inspirant et expirant quand il le fallait. Il avait été mis sur une grosse mission, le genre de mission qui ne peut pas se refuser même lorsqu'on est malade. C'était le plus gros coup de toute sa vie. Il avait hâte et peur en même temps. S'il faisait le moindre faux pas, c'était la mort assuré. Il s'était accroupi derrière un buisson, à quelques mètres d'une énorme porte en bois et attendait que quelqu'un l'ouvre. Les minutes étaient de plus en plus longues, et il commençait à s'inquiéter pour ses coéquipiers. Il les connaissait depuis une heure ou deux environ. Il ne se souvenait que de leurs prénoms, James et Justin. Les meilleurs en matière de décodage et de vol par effraction. Ils avaient décidé que leurs capacités allaient sauver l'humanité et non servir leurs besoins personnels. Et la police était bien contente de les avoir. Le cliquetis de la porte fit un petit bruit, laissant apparaitre Justin en premier. James ne se tenait jamais loin de lui. Ils se comportaient tel un couple, leurs pensées connectées tout le temps. Justin arrivait à lire en James, et inversement. Et pour le moment, ce dernier était jaloux du certain intérêt que portait Justin envers l'enquêteur. Il était comme ébloui. Il l'enviait. James espérait que Liam se fasse toucher pour pouvoir le sauver, comme ça il aurait toute la reconnaissance de Justin pour lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Liam entra, suivi de Justin, qui baladait son regard partout sur le corps devant lui. Il était juste parfait. Ses muscles apparaissaient sur tout son corps, comme taillés dans de la roche ou dessiné au crayon fin. James souffla un grand coup avant de suivre les deux autres personnes de son équipe. Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait être enfin chez lui, à boire une tasse de thé en compagnie de Justin. Justin et James vivaient dans le même appartement, ils n'aimaient en aucun cas être séparés l'un de l'autre. Pour le moment la mission était simple et elle constituait à trouver un document de la plus haute importance. Personne ne savait ce que c'était sauf Liam, qui l'avait enregistré dans sa tête la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, lorsqu'un membre de sa famille en était en possession. Sa famille était séparée en deux clans, d'un côté les juste et de l'autre les mauvais. Les bons et les méchants, comme dans tous les films, sauf que là, ça concernait sa vie réelle. Son cousin était bien le seul qui n'avait pas de côté, allant où ça l'arrangeait. Et c'était lui qui avait ce document. Liam se trouvait donc chez son cousin, avec Justin et James, à la recherche de la chose la plus importante dans le monde. La maison de son cousin était gigantesque mais Liam connaissait chaque pièce comme le fond de sa poche, étant enfant ses grands-parents vivaient ici et il y passait des journées entières en compagnie de ses cousins, ses cousines et ses sœurs. Il aimait surtout le bois environnant la grande bâtisse. Il devint un peu nostalgique suite à ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Il se revoyait jouer avec une balle dans toute la maison. Il se souvint aussi qu'il avait cassé un grand pot en céramique, que sa grand-mère avait ramené de France, lorsqu'il jouait à cache-cache avec les membres de sa famille. En tout cas, la maison n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même couleur de papier peint hideux sur les murs, un papier peint rouge avec des lisérés dorées. La maison faisait très chic. Le moderne s'alliant à l'ancien. Liam failli foncer dans un des fauteuils en cuir rouge du salon tellement ses souvenirs le hantaient, mais il fut arrêté juste à temps lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant d'en haut. Il s'arrêta devant le fauteuil, tout comme Justin qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Ils ne firent plus aucun bruit, restant à leur place comme des statues. La lumière des escaliers s'alluma, Liam, Justin et James se cachèrent le plus vite possible. Liam se glissa sous la table basse, Justin à l'intérieur d'une armoire datant du XVIIème siècle et James derrière un des épais rideaux dorés de la pièce. Des pas se firent de plus en plus bruyants, craquant sur une marche, puis une deuxième. Ils attendirent, la personne se déplaçant pour aller dans une autre pièce, et allumant toutes les lumières sur son passage, comme l'aurait fait un enfant. C'était bien un enfant qui avait descendu les escaliers et était entré dans la cuisine. Pour Liam, ça ne pouvait être que ça car si c'était un adulte, les marches auraient beaucoup plus craqué et il aurait évité d'allumer toute la maison juste pour aller dans la cuisine. Il se souvint que son cousin, avait épousé une femme merveilleuse qui avait accouché il y a quelques années. Liam ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait ce petit garçon et celui-ci ne le connaissait pas. Heureusement qu'ils étaient bien planquer. Ils attendirent qu'il remonte en haut, dans sa chambre, pour continuer sa nuit de sommeil. Après quelques minutes, tous les lumières s'éteignirent. Liam bougea enfin de sa cachette, sans faire de bruit. Justin lui tendit sa main pour qu'il puisse se mettre debout. Un sourire sincère naquit sur les lèvres de Liam, le remerciant. James regarda la scène au loin, il aimait de moins en moins ce Liam, qui se prenait, d'après lui, pour le centre du monde. Il serrait ses poings de plus en plus, essayant de ne pas se mettre en colère et d'arracher la tête de ce cher enquêteur. Il voulut aussi se rapprocher de Justin et passer ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci, pour lui montrer que Justin n'appartenait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais il ne le fit pas, de peur que Justin lui pose des questions. Justin était vraiment trop ébloui par Liam et commençait à en perdre le vrai but de la mission. Il s'imaginait son corps imparfait contre celui parfait de Liam, dans un lit, en sueur. Il se mit une claque intérieurement, lui permettant de retourner à la vie réelle. Jamais Liam ne serait à lui, il était le genre de mec inaccessible, trop inaccessible. Le mec que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir avec lui. Ils suivirent Liam. Ils arrivèrent prêts de la porte, hésitant. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient l'ouvrir ou non. Aucune lumière ne sortait en dessous de la porte. Liam posa sa main sur la poignée. Il la fit descendre vers le bas, l'enclenchant. La porte grinça légèrement, lorsqu'il la poussa. Liam entra le premier suivit de Justin. James restait près de la porte pour faire le guet. La pièce en question était un immense bureau où trainait une dose phénoménale de paperasse.

\- Tu cherches quoi comme document ? demanda Justin, lorsqu'il remarqua que l'enquêteur avait déjà  
commencé sa fouille.

 

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Liam continuait toujours de fouiller rapidement et sans faire de bruit. Il épatait Justin. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi investi dans son travail. Justin fixa Liam. La lumière de la lampe qu'il avait allumée en entrant dans la pièce dansait dans les yeux bruns de l'enquêteur. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Aucun sentiment, aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage. Il était concentré sur sa mission, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de deux autres personnes présentes non loin de lui. Liam s'arrêta d'un coup, se rappelant que Justin était là pour l'aider et se décida à lui répondre.

\- Un vieux dossier sur la médecine.

Liam retourna rapidement à sa recherche, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Plus vite il aurait trouvé ce papier, plus vite il pourra être en lieu sûr. Il était ici à cause de ce putain de gouvernement. Il ouvrit une grosse armoire en bois. Il y avait un nombre important de document. « Dettes », « Jeux », « Putes », lut-il. Aucun de ces documents ne l'intéressait. Il remarqua Justin regarder dans un bar à alcools.

\- Tu auras ta récompense lorsqu'on aura ce document et qu'on sera chez nous. Il est trop tôt pour boire, lui lança Liam.

Il s'était risqué à plaisanter, pour une fois. Ce qui était contraire à ce qu'il faisait habituellement en mission. Il ne faisait rien comme d'habitude aujourd'hui. Tous ses souvenirs remontaient comme une fusée dans sa tête. Lui faisant voir les meilleurs comme les pires moments qu'il a passé ici.

\- Serait-ce une proposition pour m'inviter à boire un verre après ça ? demanda Justin.

Liam hocha silencieusement la tête de haut en bas. Il fit quelque pas en direction du bureau et remarqua quelque chose de suspect. Une clé. Il remarqua aussi plus loin, posé sur le bureau, un coffre-fort. Il inséra la clé à l'intérieur et la fit tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il entendit un déclic et ouvrit le coffre. Il extirpa, à l'aide de sa main droite, une photo. Une vieille photo où toute la famille était réunie. Il était assis sur les genoux de sa mère, désormais décédée. Une larme coula de ses yeux bruns. Il sentit la présence de Justin derrière lui. Il essayait de regarder par-dessus son épaule, pour savoir ce qui avait fait pleurer le bel enquêteur. Il remarqua qu'il avait une photo dans la main. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Liam, le consolant de sa nostalgie. Liam remit la photo dans la boite et la ferma à clé. Il remit la clé à sa place et continua sa recherche. Il ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau et passa sa main sur le fond. Il remarqua une certaine hauteur. Le tiroir, qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir, à gauche, contenait un double fond. Il chercha sur les côtés un moyen d'enlever la plaque. Il trouva enfin un moyen de l'enlever. Il positionna ses doigts sur le côté gauche, appuyant avec force, pour faire pencher la plaque. Celle-ci se leva du côté opposé, du côté droit. Il extirpa un dossier. « VK » lut-il dans ses pensées. C'était exactement le dossier qu'il recherchait. Il le mit dans le sac en bandoulière qu'il avait pris et sortis un autre dossier à la place. « VK » était également inscrit sur ce dossier. Il devait remplacer le dossier qu'il avait piqué. Ils avaient donc conçu un autre dossier, semblable mot pour mot à l'original, mais juste pour la page de couverture, les autres pages ne contenant que de fausses informations. Aucun n'était capable de savoir ce qu'il y était inscrit, sauf peut-être l'enquêteur mais il n'avait rien dévoilé. Il remit bien le double fond et sortit de la pièce en vérifiant rapidement que tout était bien remis à sa place. Justin le suivait. Ils sortirent de la pièce doucement. James se trouvaient à côté de la porte. Il haussa les sourcils pour demander à Justin, s'il avait trouvé le document. Celui-ci hocha la tête, affirmatif. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la grande porte mais entendirent du bruit présent derrière eux.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu dire bonjour, cousin.

Ils se retournèrent. Un homme se trouvait là, âgé d'une trentaine d'année. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille sur sa tête et il portait un bas de pyjama avec des petits nounours. Il aurait pu être inoffensif, s'il n'avait pas un pistolet dans sa main droite et qu'il fixait Liam avec celui-ci. L'enquêteur ne tremblait pas, il s'était déjà retrouver à maintes reprises dans cette situation-là. Le seul truc qui changeait aujourd'hui c'était que, cette fois-ci, c'était son cousin qui avait l'arme pointé sur lui.

\- Salut Ed.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur le visage du dit Ed. Liam connaissait très bien ce sourire et ça ne signalait rien de bon.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à une heure aussi tardive en compagnie de tes chiens de gardes ?

 

Justin fit un pas en arrière tandis que James serra les poings et grimaça.

 

\- On a des noms, abruti, aboya James.  
\- Comme tous les animaux, petit toutou. Dis-moi Liam, tu les as vraiment mal apprivoisé ces deux-là. Tu te retrouves avec une équipe incompétente. Entre un qui mord et l'autre qui a peur, tu n'es pas vraiment bien servi.

Liam ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas revoir ses coéquipiers de la nuit. Et puis, on répond au con par le silence. Liam utilisait beaucoup ce proverbe.

\- Oh, il est presque 4 heures, tu veux peut-être un café ?  
\- Ta gueule !

Ses nerfs étaient à bout. Il était comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. Il voulait retrouver son lit confortable et prolonger sa nuit de sommeil. Déjà qu'il devait subir le rapprochement entre Justin et Liam, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Oh un de tes toutous est impatient. Il a hâte de mourir.  
\- J't'interdis de lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu.  
\- Ah tu me parles enfin.

Liam soupira un grand coup, son cousin était tellement gamin. Liam sortit son flingue de sa pochette et le leva en hauteur.

\- Tu as un joli joujou, toi aussi.

Son cousin regarda son flingue puis celui de Liam avec beaucoup de concentration. C'est à ce moment-là que Justin décida de reculer lentement pour arriver près de la porte.

\- Je pense que tu as rêvé, poupée.

Il avait remarqué que Justin reculais et avait pointé son flingue sur lui. Celui-ci se mit à trembler. Il détestait cette mission. Il avait beaucoup trop peur. Dans l'équipe qu'il constituait avec James, c'était lui le peureux et James le courageux. Ils se complétaient énormément.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de jouer, pas toi Liam ?! Sur qui je vais tirer en premier. Sur toi ?

Il pointa une nouvelle fois son arme sur Liam. Le sourire d'Ed s'était élargi. Toutes ces dents, aussi blanches soient-elles, apparurent.

\- Ou peut-être sur celui-là, qui veut prouver qu'il n'a peur de rien.

Ed avait maintenant son arme pointée sur James. Celui-ci commençait à avoir peur, peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Il avait beau avoir fait les quatre cents coups avec Justin, jamais il n'avait eu de menaces physiques. Sauf le jour où la police était venu les chercher après qu'ils aient fait effraction dans l'une des plus grandes banques du Royaume Uni. Il croisa le regard du dit Ed et lui un fit en retour, le plus noir possible.

\- Non, le petit peureux m'a l'air la parfaite cible.

James fulminait de rage, personne n'avait le droit de toucher son Justin, personne sauf lui.

\- Tu lui touches un cheveu, je te pète la gueule !  
\- Oh c'est qu'il défendrait sa princesse que c'est chou et romantique.

Ed avait toujours son flingue en direction de Justin mais regardait vers James. Liam, quant à lui, regardait droit devant lui. Ses yeux perdus dans le vide, à la recherche d'une idée qu'il lui viendrait pour se sortir de cette mauvaise position. Il eut une illumination, il avait enfin trouvé un plan.

\- Mon cher Liam, tu m'as l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées, la mort d'un de tes collègues ne te touche même pas ?  
\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais laisse les partir.  
\- Oh comme c'est courageux. D'accord je les laisse partir parce qu'ils n'ont aucune raison d'être là et que c'est une histoire de famille.

Ed détourna son arme de Justin et la remit une nouvelle fois sur Liam. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière. Il défit rapidement son sac et s'approcha du mieux qu'il put de Justin.

\- Liam, tu fous quoi ?  
\- S'il te plait, deux secondes et après je suis tout à toi.  
\- Mouais.

Liam fut entièrement à côté de Justin. Il lui donna le sac qui contenait le dossier important. Puis il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Le verre tient toujours.

Ed se rapprocha d'eux, passant son flingue sur la tête de Liam. Justin eu un hoquet de surprise.

\- Sortez immédiatement.

James tira sur le bras de Justin, qui restait tel un pot de fleur. La grande porte claqua derrière eux. Ed baissa un peu la tête et chuchota à son cousin.

\- Hum, je me demande bien ce que je vais te faire cousin.

Ed lécha la joue de Liam, qui poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Quel plaisir j'aimerai t'entendre crier comme ça lorsque je te possèderai entièrement.

Liam dégluti, il avala sa salive de travers. Non, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ça, c'était impossible. Son cousin était si mignon lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. En fin de compte, les apparences peuvent être vraiment trompeuses.  
Ed tira Liam, pour le faire avancer assez rapidement, le flingue toujours sur sa tête. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce, que Liam n'avait pas l'impression de connaitre. Après avoir longé le couloir de gauche. Ed déposa Liam sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce, attachant rapidement les mains de Liam avec une corde. Il se mit en face de lui. Liam regarda Ed droit dans les yeux, ne voulant à aucun prix baisser son regard. Il voulait paraitre fort.

\- Oh bébé, me ne fait pas cette tête. Tu sais à quel point tu es irrésistible.

Ed se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha encore plus de Liam et prit place sur ses genoux. Il passa rapidement ses mains sous le t-shirt anthracite de Liam. Il lui caressa les abdos avant de lui remonter le t-shirt et de lui passer par-dessus la tête. Ed le regarda une nouvelle fois. Son cousin était parfait. Il approcha sa tête de lui et sortit sa langue léchant lentement le torse de Liam. Celui-ci avait toujours son regard droit devant lui, comme s'il s'en foutait. Ses mains dans son dos étaient en train de dénouer la corde attachée à ses poignets. En un dernier mouvement de main, la corde lâcha et tomba sur le sol. Ed n'entendit pas le bruit que fit la corde en tombant, il était bien trop occupé à découvrir le corps de son cousin. En une seconde à peine, il fut projeté au fond de la pièce. Liam remis aussitôt son t-shirt en placeet se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Liam fit face à Ed. Il avait son arme dans la main et semblait très en colère. Liam se rapprocha cette fois de lui.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Ed perdait son sang-froid, pourtant il n'avait pas peur de Liam. Celui-ci se rapprocha encore et encore. Il tendit la main vers Ed. Ce fut le geste de trop, un coup de feu parti, touchant Liam dans l'épaule. Celui-ci cria de douleur et donna un bon coup de pied à Ed, qui s'effondra au sol, avant de partir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il espérait fortement qu'il avait assez assommé Ed pour qu'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Il lâcha un soupire de délivrance lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la maison. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi sa mission. Tout irai bien mieux maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D  
> Chapitre spécial Liam. On y découvre une part de son passé, j'espère que vous avez appréciez et que vous cernez plus le personnage de Liam.  
> Posez-moi vos questions si vous en avez.
> 
> Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Lieu inconnu.  
Heure inconnue.  
Adresse inconnue.

Le téléphone sonna, il regarda le nom de la personne qui essayait de le joindre. C'était son père, considéré maintenant comme fou. Il avait été dans les premiers à être atteint par le virus Krippin. Il y a quelques années, les médecins lui avait découvert un cancer au poumon irréversible. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques années à vivre. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il fut touché par ce cancer. Il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie et ne côtoyait aucun fumeur. Puis un médecin était venu, un jour, leur annonçant qu'il avait trouvé le remède miracle, qui permettrait de le sauver. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Quelques mois plus tard, il fit une première vaccination. Puis les mois qui suivirent, il dû faire au moins un vaccin par mois. Le médecin chargé de la piqure venait tous les 15 du mois. Les mois passèrent, douze exactement, avant que les premiers symptômes le touchent. La folie avait vite pris le dessus sur la raison. Son père n'était plus son père. Impossible de trouver les points communs entre une bête et un humain. Finalement, il décrocha.

\- Oui ?! Allo ?  
\- S'il te plait, ne raccroche pas, supplia la voix de son père.  
\- Je ne comptai pas le faire.  
\- Je veux que tu me pardonnes avant que je parte.  
\- Hein ?! Papa de quoi tu parles ? Tu comptes partir ?  
\- Il me reste encore un peu d'humanité en moi pour te parler et je demande juste ton pardon. Je ne compte pas rester toute ma vie comme ça, à ressembler de jour en jour à un monstre. Je n'aimerais en aucun cas, que tu me vois tel que je suis. Je suis tellement hideux que je me demande comment ta mère a bien pu m'épouser. Mes cheveux ont dégarni mon crâne, mes ongles ont eu une forte croissance. J'ai beau me les arracher, en une journée, ils sont de nouveau là. Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir fait souffrir, ta mère, ton frère et toi. Je ne l'avais pas voulu. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce vaccin de merde et mourir d'une belle mort, en me disant que l'âge y était pour quelque chose.  
\- Papa, tout n'est pas de ta faute, c'est aussi de la nôtre.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. J'étais assez adulte pour être contre ce vaccin et j'en connaissais déjà les conséquences.  
\- Papa, je te pardonne. Je te le jure, mais ne meurt pas, s'il te plait.  
\- Mon petit garçon, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas ressembler à ces monstres sanguinaires. Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un pourrait être une personne chère à mon cœur.  
\- Papa, je sais que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.  
\- Il nous est impossible de nous contrôler lorsqu'on atteint le dernier stade et je sais que j'en suis proche.  
\- Papa, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Les héros ne meurent pas.  
\- Alors je resterai un héros dans ton cœur.  
\- Et Maman, t'a pensé à maman ?  
\- J'y pense tous les jours, en me disant qu'elle a épousé un monstre.  
\- Non, c'est faux. Elle a épousé le meilleur des héros.  
\- Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un monstre.  
\- As-tu déjà vu un monstre appeler son fils avant de se donner la mort ? As-tu vu un monstre se tuer pour échapper à ce qu'il sera dans peu de temps ? Moi non, seul les héros se conduisent comme tels et tu l'es.  
\- Je...merci.  
\- Papa, ne meurs pas. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.  
\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Mon choix est déjà fait, je préfère mourir que laisser ce putain de truc me prendre ce qui reste de bon en moi.  
\- Papa, le bon gagne toujours sur le mal. C'est toi qui me la dis.  
\- Pour une fois, j'ai tords. Ce mal, là, il ne faudrait que personne le connaisse. Ce mal gagne sur tout le monde. Aussi bien un petit bébé, âgé de 18 mois, qu'une personne âgé de 90 ans.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Ça signifierait qu'il a gagné sur toi. Que tu étais trop faible pour le vaincre.  
\- Les héros ont toujours des faiblesses.  
\- Papa, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.  
\- Mon garçon, je suis tellement fier de t'avoir eu, de s'avoir que tu viens de moi. Qu'une partie de moi restera toujours en toi et qu'il t'apportera la force de résister et de ne pas finir comme moi.  
\- Papa, ne m'abandonnes pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans que je puisse te raconter ce que je fais de ma vie.  
\- Alors écris-les et tu viendras me voir lorsque je serai six pieds sous terre et tu me les liras. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras très bien tout seul. Essaies de protéger au maximum les êtres qui te sont chers.  
\- Papa, le maximum n'est pas possible si je te laisse mourir. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Je m'en voudrai tellement.  
\- Je... sais que... se sont mes dernières...minutes. Je sens...mon pouls...battre de plus en...plus vite.  
\- Papa, non ! T'as pas le droit !  
\- Mon cœur...je suis désolé...mais je n'ai...pas le choix.  
\- On a toujours le choix. C'est à moi de choisir si je dois baiser avec tous les mecs de la ville.  
\- Les...mecs ?  
\- Papa, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais aimé te le dire avant mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette.  
\- Mon poussin...tu es ma...raison de vivre..., je ne pourrais...jamais te renier. Je me rends...compte que tu...avais peur de...moi si tu ne me...l'a pas dit.  
\- Non, c'est juste que je voulais que tu sois tellement fier de moi, que je pensais que cette fausse note pourrait être impardonnable.  
\- Souviens...toi...tu es parfait.  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi parfait que toi.  
\- La perfection n'est jamais...atteinte, sauf par toi.  
\- Tu recommences à avoir une respiration normale.  
\- Oui à croire que ce monde veut encore de moi.  
\- Je pris tellement fort pour que tu restes en vie.  
\- Ils ont dû entendre tes prières.  
\- Papa, ne me quitte pas. Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir sans toi. Tu sais très bien que je ne fais que des bêtises quand il n'y a personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire.  
\- Mon garçon, tu es assez grand pour penser à tes actes et à tes paroles. Essaies de retenir au maximum ta mère de la mort.  
\- Je perds déjà mon père, hors de question que je perde ma mère !  
\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne perdras pas car je resterais au plus profond de ton cœur.  
\- Papa...  
\- S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi.  
\- Je ne pleure pas.  
\- Mon petit bonhomme, je te connais. Sois fort et restes-le. Donne du courage aux gens grâce à ton sourire. N'oublie pas, ton sourire illumine le monde.  
\- Papa...  
\- Je ne peux survivre à ça. Je suis tellement désolé de te quitter alors que tu es tellement jeune.  
\- Papa, tu n'as pas le droit de perdre contre lui. Tu dois te battre.  
\- Je me suis battu aussi fort que je le pouvais. Mais ce mal a raison de moi.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais le dire à Maman.  
\- Elle n'aura pas besoin de le savoir.  
\- Elle doit le savoir, que tu abandonnes, et elle voudra te rejoindre.  
\- Tel que je te connais tu feras tout pour l'en empêcher.  
\- Je n'y arriverai pas, Papa, je n'ai pas le courage de le faire, ni les épaules.  
\- Mon petit, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Seul toi peux réussir à apporter de la joie dans ce monde cruel.  
\- Papa...s'il te plait...ne part pas.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai présent en toi.  
\- Non.  
\- Je sens que la fin est proche.  
\- Mais tu sembles normal.  
\- En tout point, je ne le suis pas. Je vois mon reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Je sens les mutations s'accélérer sur et dans mon corps. Mes mains arrachent mes cheveux, qui tombent comme de la poussière. Je sens mes veines sur le point d'exploser, elles me font mal. J'ai envie de passer mes mains dans mon cou et de les arracher, au moins je mourrais plus vite. Mes mains tremblent, mon corps tout entier tremble. Je commence à avoir du mal à tenir l'arme entre mes doigts.  
\- Tu ne peux mourir comme ça.  
\- Petit bébé, je n'ai pas le choix.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais un héros et que chaque héros méritait une belle mort.  
\- Ce sera une belle mort car je t'aurai appelé juste avant.  
\- Je...  
\- Mon cœur écoute moi, une dernière fois. Fait ce que tu dois faire et ce qu'il te plait. Ne laisses pas les autres choisir pour toi. Laisses ton cœur guider ton propre chemin et rencontre surtout la perle rare.  
\- Papa... tu ne pourras plus jamais me donner de conseil.  
\- Alors écoute mes dernières paroles. Je t'aime tellement.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Papa.  
\- Mon esprit arrive à guider mon bras, qui tient l'arme vers mon cœur. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aim...

Un « Pan » se fit entendre au bout du fil. Il tomba à genou, n'ayant plus la force de tenir debout. Ses larmes coulèrent de ses magnifiques yeux. Son téléphone resta quand même à son oreille. Il entendit des personnes venir dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père.

\- Heure du décès 6:57 p.m.

 

Ce furent les seuls derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que ses larmes ne remplissent une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Son père était mort, son héros était mort, la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde venait de mourir. En fin de compte, son père n'était qu'une personne faible, mais digne d'être un héros...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue au 7ème chapitre, concernant le passé d'un personnage.   
> J'espère qu'il vous a plus.  
> Avez-vous une petite idée de la personne qui se cache derrière "Mon coeur"?
> 
> Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

London.  
Waverton Street.  
24 December 2012.  
11:24 a.m.

Louis marchait tranquillement dans les petites rues de Londres, son cœur battant anormalement vite. Il était en état de stress. C'était le troisième anniversaire qu'il passait seul avec son chien. Trois longues années qu'il n'essayait plus simplement de vivre mais de survivre. Il avait maintenant 28 ans. Depuis ses 25 ans il luttait seul afin de trouver ce remède. Enfin pas tout à fait seul. Sa chienne était avec lui et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Sans elle à ses côtés, il n'aurait pas hésité à se tirer une balle dans la tête.  
Sa voix claire se fit entendre à la radio d'une des voitures présentes sur le bas-côté de la route.

 

\- Je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson, je suis un survivant de Londres. J'émets sur toutes les ondes courtes. Je serai à Waterloo Bridge tous les jours à midi, quand le soleil est au plus haut dans le ciel. Si vous m'entendez, si quelqu'un m'entend, j'ai de la nourriture, j'ai un refuge, vous serez à l'abri. Si quelqu'un m'entend, n'importe qui, je vous en supplie, vous n'êtes pas seul.

 

Il accéléra d'un coup, il était en retard. Dans moins de cinq minutes il devait se trouver sur le pont. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il y soit en avance. Il avait l'espoir qu'un jour, une personne non atteinte par le VK arriverait sur ce pont et parlerait avec lui. Il avait hâte que ce jour arrive, hâte de ne plus être seul.

 

Il vit le pont au loin. Il devait faire encore quelques pas. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il prit place dans le siège de bureau présent et déposa son sac sur le bureau face à lui. Il en sorti son mac ainsi qu'un livre. Puis il ouvrit une seconde pochette pour en sortir de la nourriture et une gourde d'eau fraiche. Il mâcha tranquillement son pain. Sam le regardait, elle avait faim aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'estomac de la chienne fut rempli par un nombre incalculable de petits gâteau qu'il avait trouvé dans l'une des maisons qu'il avait fouillé dans les jours passés. Louis continua de manger, lentement. Il prit une des balles de tennis qu'il avait chez lui et la jeta le plus loin possible. Sam se mit à courir derrière celle-ci et réussit à la récupérer quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour la redonner à son maitre qui la jetterait une nouvelle fois.

 

L'heure passa, ainsi que la suivante. Personne. Personne n'était venu. Un sourire triste prit place sur son visage. Personne ne viendrait aujourd'hui. Personne pour lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire. Il allait encore le passé seul avec Sam. Il se leva trop rapidement de son siège et fut victime d'un léger étourdissement. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes pour que tout se remette en ordre dans son esprit. Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, il alla vers son 4X4 gris qu'il avait garé à l'entrée du pont le matin, avant de partir se balader dans les rues de la ville. Il attendit que sa chienne monte à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de la démarrer. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il allait pêcher.

 

Il arriva peu de temps après dans un des monuments les plus connus de Londres. Il descendit de voiture et gravit rapidement les marches du monument pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il s'assit doucement sur les marches séparant l'étang décoratif du bord. Il s'empara de la canne posée là et plongea le bouchon dans le bassin où nageait une dizaine de truites. Sam était avec lui, assise à regarder tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Louis avait le visage grave et neutre. Ses traits étaient sévères et reflétaient un peu de tristesse. Oui, il était triste. Ce jour était maudit, comme tous les autres depuis 2009, depuis que le VK était apparu. Il ne serait plus jamais vraiment libre maintenant. Il serait peut-être obligé de vivre tout seul, avec Sam, jusqu'à ce que le temps ce soit arrêté de tourner pour lui.  
\--------------

London.  
Upper Belgrave Street.  
25 December 2012.  
3 :55 p.m.

Louis avait tellement pris l'habitude que chaque personne qu'il aime lui souhaite son anniversaire, qu'il espérait qu'aujourd'hui soit la même chose. Il avait bien conscience que c'était maintenant impossible mais il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'une personne puisse encore lui souhaiter.

 

Ils étaient une nouvelle fois sur la route. Louis était concentré et Sam veillait sur les alentours. Puis il tourna la tête vers le Berger Blanc.

 

\- Ecoutes, si tu as prévu une fête ou une surprise, dis le moi maintenant. S'il te plait, parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises. Et... et je te jure que je ferai semblant. D'accord ?

 

Ce qui était vrai, Louis n'aimait pas les surprises et tous les trucs qui allaient avec. Certes il aimait bien recevoir des cadeaux, comme tout le monde. Mais les choses préparées derrière son dos, il n'aimait pas. Il voulait être au courant de tout.

 

Louis remarqua que sa chienne regardait derrière lui. Il tourna alors la tête vers ce qu'elle voyait. Il crut d'abord rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Louis freina d'un coup, faisant grincer les freins. Ses lèvres furent rapidement sèches et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la cible pendant une bonne minute. Il était en état de choc. Louis recula alors pour pouvoir tourner dans la rue. Sa chienne aboya lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il roula le plus rapidement possible. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit ici, il devait se trouver devant la vidéothèque, en compagnie de Marge. Louis ouvrit sa fenêtre.

 

\- Hé hé, cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

 

Il gara son 4X4 derrière une voiture sur laquelle un des panneaux directif était tombé. Il actionna le frein à main puis il éteignit le moteur. Il descendit rapidement de sa voiture, Sam à ses côtés. Louis le regarda sans comprendre. Cette situation ne pouvait pas être réelle, c'était impossible.

 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Fred ?

 

Le « Fred » raisonna dans toute la rue. C'était le mannequin de la vidéothèque, celui qui portait un sweat orange délavé. Louis ne savait pas comment c'était possible. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Ce truc en plastique ne pouvait pas marcher. Louis posa sa main sur son visage réfléchissant quelques secondes. Non, toute cette histoire était juste impossible, improbable.

 

\- Qu'est ce...mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?

 

Louis pointa Fred du doigt.

 

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

 

Louis pensa une demi-seconde que Fred n'était peut-être qu'un de ces monstres de la nuit. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il était complètement perdu, déboussolé par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'était avancé de quelques pas vers le dit mannequin mais il recula pour aller vers sa voiture. Il en sortit sa carabine. Il marcha une nouvelle fois vers Fred, passa par-dessus le panneau, et continua encore sa route.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Fred ? Comment tu as pu arriver là ? Fred, si tu es vrai tu as intérêt de me le dire tout de suite. Si t'es vrai, t'as intérêt de me le dire tout de suite !

 

Sa voix se cassait sur chacun de ses mots. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Un mannequin n'est pas censé bouger tout seul et il n'y avait pas touché. Il paniquait. Louis positionna sa carabine sur son épaule, prêt à tirer. Il continua sa route dans la même position, le regard apeuré et les mains tremblantes. Puis il se stoppa d'un coup. Plusieurs coups partirent. Les balles touchèrent le torse, traversant entièrement le corps du mannequin, qui tomba à la renverse dans une petite marre d'eau. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd. Louis le regarda complètement perdu. Il souffla de grand coup avant de donner un coup de poing dans le vide.

 

\- Fais chier Fred ! Tu fais chier ! Cria-il en colère, pris d'une incompréhension totale.

 

Il se retourna, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. C'était impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur la situation, tellement elle le dépassait. Il fit quelques pas en rond, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis il regarda un point fixe pendant une petite seconde afin de se calmer. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'être submergé par ses émotions. Mais la peur le prit de nouveau. Il se sentait observé. Il pointa rapidement son fusil vers le haut des bâtiments et se baissa un peu. Il bougea son arme dans tous les sens. Un trop plein d'émotions le hantait. Il tira plusieurs coups en l'air. Cassant mille et une vitre des immeubles qui se trouvaient là. Après avoir tiré une dizaine de coup, il rabaissa son arme et s'approcha en marche arrière du mannequin nommé Fred. Puis il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, il hésitait. Devait-il oui ou non s'approcher de l'homme en plastique ? Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux bruns, complètement déboussolé. Il les ébouriffa. Il devait voir ce qu'il se passait à tout prix. Pris par un élan de curiosité, il s'approcha de Fred tout doucement. Sa chienne Sam, le suivit, en reniflant le sol, à la quête de la moindre odeur. Il s'avança, son pied entra en contact avec la flaque d'eau. Un bruit de verre écrasé se fit alors entendre. Derrière lui, une voiture de taxi bougea sur le bord d'un pont. Louis la regarda tomber. Puis d'un coup, sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut tiré vers l'arrière par le pied. Sa tête heurta violement le sol en béton. La corde monta jusqu'à ce que la voiture se fracasse au sol plus bas. Le parechoc tomba en ruine suite à cette descente. La corde entourait la cheville gauche de Louis. Sam aboya, son maitre était en danger. Elle sauta essayant de récupérer Louis. Mais il était attaché trop haut. Louis commença à perdre connaissance, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Son sang coulait goutte à goutte de son propre crane, tombant dans la marre d'eau qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Il comprit enfin qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège et que ça avait fonctionné à merveille, malheureusement pour lui.

 

\--------------

London.  
Brewer Street.  
24 December 2012.  
4 :55 p.m.

 

« BIP BIP BIP... »

 

Le bruit strident de sa montre le fit sortir de son inconscience. Louis ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa chienne tournait en rond au sol et aboyait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Louis bougea d'un coup dans tous les sens, il devait partir, et vite. Le soleil commençait à quitter le ciel bleu. Louis regarda l'heure, il était bien trop tard, il devait être chez lui, et ça dans les dix prochaines minutes qui venait. Il décida d'arrêter le bruit de la montre et essaya de se concentrer pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien, chuchota Louis à Sam, pour que celle-ci arrête d'aboyer et qu'elle se calme.

 

Ce qui fonctionna aussitôt. Il sortit ensuite le couteau suisse de la poche de son pantalon en toile gris, assez trempé, surtout au derrière. Il ouvrit le couteau. Il s'appuya alors sur le haut de sa jambe gauche pour essayer de relever le torse afin de couper la corde, en vain la première fois. Il retomba lourdement sur celle-ci.

 

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien. Dit-il une seconde fois, pour calmer de nouveau les hurlements de la chienne.

 

Il souffla quelques secondes puis réessaya une seconde fois. La corde se rompu. Il chuta lourdement au sol. Sa chute réussit à casser son couteau en deux qui s'enfonça profondément dans sa cuisse gauche. Louis hurla de douleur. « Putain de merde, se dit-il en soufflant bruyamment. Qu'est –ce que ça fait mal ! ».

 

\- Ça va maintenant, tout va bien.

 

Il avait dit ces mots pour rassurer sa chienne, inquiète pour lui, qui lui léchait le visage afin de lui montrer son réconfort et son soutien. Il les avait dits pour essayer de se rassurer lui-même. Il enroba le morceau de couteau à l'aide de sa main. Il hésita à l'enlever puis il regarda derrière lui et remarqua que le soleil quittait peu à peu le ciel pour laisser place à la nuit et à l'obscurité. Il traina un peu son corps vers sa voiture, il devait à tout prix dégager d'ici. Il essaya de se lever en vain. Puis il recommença à se trainer par terre à l'aide de ses mains. Sam suivit à la trace le parcours de son maitre, de façon à l'encourager, tournant autour de lui et lui donnant un petit coup de langue de temps en temps. Les rayons du soleil rétrécissaient de plus en plus. Sam s'arrêta soudain, croyant avoir aperçu quelque chose dans le bâtiment en face d'eux. Louis regarda dans la même direction et aperçu enfin le trou immense et obscur situé dans la vitre à côté du piège. Comment avait-il pu le rater ? Des aboiements de chiens se firent alors entendre, Sam se mit donc sur ses gardes et commença à aboyer.

\- Viens, Sam, viens ! Lui cria Louis derrière ses aboiements. .

Ben Cortman sorti de l'ombre du bâtiment, accompagné de trois chiens féroces. Aucune trace de poils n'était présente chez eux. Pour Ben, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humanité. Il l'avait perdu et n'était maintenant qu'un prédateur. La férocité remplaçait l'ancien bon en lui. Il lâcha ses chiens. Ceux-ci coururent alors vers Louis et Sam. Mais les rayons du soleil qui filtraient encore entre deux bâtiments brûlèrent la peau d'une des trois bêtes qui recula rapidement en gémissant. Les chiens restèrent alors bloqués derrière la barrière de soleil qui rétrécissait à vue d'œil, prêts à se jeter sur leurs deux victimes. Sam sautillait sur place et aboya de toutes ces forces. Elle devait défendre son maître.

\- On s'en va Sam !

 

Louis reculai de plus en plus vers sa voiture. Il avait laissé son fusil près de la flaque d'eau et était donc sans défense. Le soleil brillait de moins en moins. L'ombre gagnait du terrain.

 

\- Non, non, on s'en va ! Faut qu'on rentre Sam !

 

Louis criait après sa chienne qui ne semblait pas comprendre que rester à cet endroit-là était trop dangereux pour leur vie. Qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, l'ombre arrivait trop vite. Louis se souvint qu'il avait un flingue rangé dans sa boite à gants. Il devait le prendre au plus vite. Il devait aller plus vite que le rétrécissement des rayons du soleil sur le bitume. Il se mit à ramper. Sa chienne était toujours à la même place. Il devait passer sous le panneau de signalisation qui bloquait la route. Sa voiture était juste derrière. Les chiens touchés par le VK aboyaient à gorge déployé. Louis se mit debout après avoir fait quelques mètres en rampant. Il sauta sur sa jambe droite jusqu'à son 4X4. Sam le suivit. Les rayons au sol rétrécissaient de plus en plus. Puis l'ombre pris toute la place. Le soleil était maintenant caché par les grands buildings. Les trois chiens se mirent à courir de plus en plus vite, essayant d'atteindre leur cible mobile. Un premier chien arriva sur Louis, qui était à la porte ouverte de sa voiture. Le chien n'eut à peine le temps de le toucher que Sam, son chien blanc, lui sauta dessus pour l'éloigner, le plus loin possible, de son maitre. Louis tira sur le second chien qui venait droit devant lui. Celui-ci lui tomba dessus, et dans ses dernières forces, il essaya toujours de mordre Louis, faisant claquer sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres de son visage. Louis le poussa au sol et visa le premier chien qui se battait maintenant avec Sam, mais il fut tiré en arrière par le dernier. Celui-ci semblait vouloir à tout prix le mordre. Les dents du troisième chien étaient près de son visage, beaucoup trop près, ce n'était plus qu'une question de millimètres. Mais il n'avait pas peur pour lui, il avait peur pour sa chienne. Il allait la perdre c'était sûr. Elle ne se battait pas contre un petit toutou de rien du tout mais contre une bête contaminée, féroce et sanguinaire.

 

\- Noooon ! Hurla Louis.

 

Le chien contaminé par le VK planta ses crocs dans la chair de Sam. Il avait raison il allait la perdre. Il résista de plus en plus au chien présent sur lui. En l'espace d'un instant, Sam, qui réussit à vaincre l'autre chien, se jeta sur celui qui était sur son maitre. Louis ayant les mains libres, reprit son arme qui était tombé lorsque le dernier chien lui avait sauté dessus. Il tira un coup vers ce dernier. Il tomba, raide mort. Sam, aussi. Elle n'avait plus de force, elle s'en allait au fur et à mesure. Mais il fallait qu'elle résiste pour Louis. Louis se releva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'allait venir. Sam se leva, fit quelque pas en boitant avant de retomber une seconde fois sur le sol à béton. Louis se tourna vers Sam, souffrante. Il boita jusqu'à celle-ci et se mit derrière elle. Il fallait qu'il la réconforte.

 

\- Sam, Sam. Ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir.

 

Sam agonisait sur le sol. Elle était de plus en plus vide de force.

 

\- C'est rien, ça va aller. Tu vas t'en sortir.

 

Louis toucha la plaie au cou de Sam. Son pelage blanc était maculé de sang. Il connaissait les gestes qu'il fallait faire. Il la caressa doucement pour la rassurer.

\- Samantha, Samantha regardes moi ma grande. Hé c'est rien. Samantha faut que je te ramène à la maison. Je vais te ramener chez nous. Viens, viens.

 

Louis passa ses mains derrière le cou de sa chienne et son derrière. Il voulait la réconforter, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il allait réussir à la sauver. Il voulait lui faire passer sa douleur. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, il avait peur, beaucoup trop. Il ne désirait pas la perdre, chaque minute comptait. Plus le temps passait, plus le risque de la perdre grandissait. Il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture, il voulait saisir la dernière chance. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien.

 

Il déboula à toute vitesse chez lui et l'emmena dans son labo. Pour la première fois, Sam pu voir à quoi ressemblait cette pièce et ce serait surement la dernière. Louis ne prit pas le temps de se désinfecter les mains, ni le temps de mettre sa blouse blanche. Il déposa Sam dans un coin de la pièce avant d'aller, au pas de course, chercher le remède qui avait fonctionné sur le rat n°6. Il saisit le plateau et le déposa prêt de son mac. Sam était allongée sur la table. Louis prit une seringue et hésita une demi-seconde avant de la planter dans le corps de sa chienne. Il massa la peau de Sam, afin que le remède circule partout. Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent en grand suite à l'intrusion de l'aiguille.

 

\- Là, voilà. Viens Là. Je te tiens. 

 

Louis prit Sam dans ses bras et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Il essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui caressa la tête. Tout en continuant ses gestes, il se mit à chanter sa chanson préféré. Louis arrêta ses caresses, ouvrit sa main. Une énorme touffe de poils blancs comme neige se trouvait à l'intérieur. A l'aide de sa main droite, il remonta légèrement la paupière gauche de Sam. Les vaisseaux sanguins étaient en train d'exploser. La respiration de Sam se faisait de plus en plus bruyante. Son pouls s'accélérait. Il remonta ensuite la babine de la chienne, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'observer. Ses gencives noircissaient à vue d'œil. Louis resta fort physiquement mais s'effondrait mentalement. Il serra Sam de plus en plus fort dans ses bras. Celle-ci commença à grogner et faillit se jeter sur lui pour le mordre. Il serra ses mains autour du cou de la chienne. Elle était contaminée, elle devait mourir, et elle allait mourir. Louis résista à l'envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas regarder sa meilleure amie mourir devant lui, de ses propres mains, c'était hors de question. Elle se débattit quelques secondes avant de lâcher un dernier soupir. Il garda les yeux fixés au plafond pendant quelques secondes. Louis souffla bruyamment pour se calmer puis lâcha Sam, qui tomba à ses côtés, inerte. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux gris. Elle était morte. Sa seule amie était morte. Il n'avait plus personne. Il était tout seul. Et tout ça était de sa faute...

\--------------

London.  
Haggerston Park.  
25 December 2012.  
8 :01 a.m.

 

Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer un seul œil de la nuit. Beaucoup de larmes avait coulé, par milliers. Il se sentait perdu. Il ne restait plus que lui, lui et lui seul. Plus personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Il était perdu. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il allait mourir un point c'est tout, comme Samantha. C'était écrit, c'était sa destinée. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de vaincre ce salop de virus. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. A quoi bon ? Il savait qu'il allait tout perdre. Il ne s'était même pas laver. Il ne voulait pas se voir. Il avait pris le corps de Sam, l'avait monté dans sa voiture et l'avait démarré. Elle méritait un enterrement digne de ce nom mais vu les moyens ce n'était pas possible. Alors il creusa une tombe à l'aide de sa pelle. Il essuya plusieurs fois son front et prit des médicaments. Il voulait s'empêcher de dormir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sombre tout de suite. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par la fatigue et les larmes, et son visage ne reflétait que le chagrin. Il avait encore le temps. Quelques heures tout au plus. Son t-shirt gris anthracite était couvert de sang. Le corps de Sam semblait reposer. Il jeta sa première pelle de terre et recouvrit le corps au fur et à mesure.

\--------------

London.  
Oxford Street.  
25 December 2012  
09 :59 a.m.

 

Il reprit une seconde fois sa voiture. Il devait tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il regarda à côté de lui, à la place où se tenait habituellement Sam. Vide maintenant. Elle lui manquait. Beaucoup trop. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. La personne, qui le comprenait le plus. Elle avait vécu la même chose que lui. Elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré. Il arrêta la voiture, il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il sortit de sa voiture, fit quelque pas et se trouva en face de la vidéothèque. Il ne restait plus que Marge dehors. Seule. Fred était parti, comme Sam. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la rangée où se trouvait la belle femme qu'il avait vu. Il avait hésité à l'accoster la dernière fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ça serait la bonne. De toute façon, il l'avait promis. Il avançait en boitant, sa douleur à la jambe ne semblait rien à la douleur qu'il avait au cœur.  
Louis jeta un regard en coin au mannequin.

 

\- J'ai promis à mon amie que je vous dirais bonjour... Aujourd'hui... chuchota-t-il. Bonjour.

 

Il avait tenu sa promesse, il l'avait fait. Mais son amie n'était pas là pour le vérifier. Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche du mannequin. Louis espérait pourtant entendre quelques mots, lui prouvant qu'il n'était plus seul. Que ce mannequin pouvait lui apporter de l'espoir, une chance d'essayer de se reconstruire. Physiquement et moralement.

 

\- Bonjour.

 

Il insista, il voulait à tout prix entendre une réponse. Voire ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit son. Il ne voulait pas entendre le bruit de sa respiration saccadé. Les yeux de Louis, naturellement magnifiques, étaient toujours aussi rouges. Son visage habituellement fermé et neutre, était maintenant rempli de tristesse.

 

\- Dites-moi bonjour, je vous en prie.

 

Son visage était marqué, comme s'il avait pris 10 ans de plus en une journée. Une journée affreuse. Il s'était tourné vers la belle femme. Elle avait de la chance. Son visage à elle était neutre. Elle ne pouvait perdre personne qui lui était cher.

 

\- Dites-moi bonjour je vous en prie, répéta-t-il.

 

Sa voix s'était cassée sur cette dernière phrase. Les larmes remplirent de nouveaux ses yeux rouges. Il perdait pied. Il regarda une dernière fois le mannequin comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait vraiment jamais lui répondre. Il était seul. Complètement seul. Il n'avait plus personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Son remède était inefficace. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre ainsi. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit...

\--------------

London.  
25 December 2012.  
Waterloo Bridge.  
21 :37 p.m.

 

Louis roulait à toute allure vers le pont qu'il annonçait à la radio. C'était la première fois en trois ans qu'il roulait de nuit. D'habitude il ne sortait pas car il savait que les créatures sortaient à ce moment-là. Mais il avait décidé d'en finir. D'en finir de la même façon que sa chienne. Mais avant cela il voulait la venger. Il devait se venger.

 

Le pont était calme, peut-être beaucoup trop. Les zombies avançaient lentement sur celui-ci. Avec leur démarche assez spéciale. Puis ils se mirent à courir vers leur cible.

 

Louis avait positionné un mannequin afin de leur tendre un piège. Lorsque les zombies arrivèrent près du mannequin, il alluma les phares de la voiture et roula à toute allure vers eux.

 

\- Crevez !!

 

Louis hurla au volant de sa voiture. Il voulait les éliminer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Louis en heurta plusieurs. Il s'arrêta au bout du pont et actionna la marche arrière. Les zombies étaient en train de lui courir derrière. Il écrasa un zombie grâce à un réverbère qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière la voiture. Il redémarra. Un zombie donna un coup de poing dans la vitre côté conducteur. Il fit tourner la voiture pour l'éviter. Les roues arrière se retrouvèrent dans le vide. La voiture était prête à tomber du pont. Celle-ci pencha dangereusement vers l'arrière mais les zombies montèrent sur le capot pour casser le parebrise ce qui reposa les roues avant au sol. Louis réussi à redresser la voiture. Le zombie présent sur le capot de la voiture donnait encore des coups dans la vitre. Louis fonça dans un réverbère pour le tuer. A cause de la vitesse, il fut projeté un peu vers l'avant et l'airbag s'activa. Un zombie monta le long du réverbère, puis un autre qui fut suivi par d'autres encore. Le réverbère céda sous leur poids et s'écrasa sur le toit de la voiture. Il recula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il commençait à paniquer. Puis, tout d'un coup, deux créatures de l'ombre frappèrent la voiture de chaque côté, l'empêchant de bouger.

 

Ben, le chef, se mit à hurler comme une bête sauvage, signalant aux autres d'attaquer. Ceux-ci allèrent à toute vitesse vers Louis, se jetant sur la voiture qui fit un tonneau. Elle fut une seconde près du vide, sur le toit. Louis saignait. Il avait peur et il avait mal partout. Puis il entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un montait sur la voiture. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Ben. Louis l'aperçu par la vitre cassé. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de Louis. Il voulait le mordre, il allait le tuer. Mais quelque chose le brûla par derrière. Une lumière blanche l'éblouissait. C'était la fin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà enfin le chapitre 8.  
> J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.  
> La mort du chien ? La fin ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
> Donnez votre avis, ça compte beaucoup :)  
> Bisous à tous. xx
> 
> Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Bradford.  
27 July 2009.  
Heure inconnue.

Son dos était collé contre la surface confortable du matelas. D'énormes perles de sueurs coulaient de son front et de son cou. Il se sentait à sa place. Des énormes coups de reins lui laissèrent échapper des gémissements rauques. Il était au bout de l'extase. Ce moment était l'un des plus parfait qu'il avait vécu. Il était au lit avec son meilleur ami, sur qui il fantasmait depuis déjà un certain temps. C'était leur premier coup ensemble et surement pas le dernier. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de l'autre. De savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur eux. Il avait à peine 21 ans et se cherchait encore sexuellement. Puis il trouvait son meilleur ami magnifique, celui-ci était âgé de 17 ans. Il savait que c'était de l'abus de mineur mais il en avait besoin. Son meilleur ami possédait un visage enfantin avec des yeux à couper le souffle. Ils représentaient l'océan l'été et la glace l'hiver. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés lui tombaient sur le front ou, parfois, étaient relevé grâce au gel. Mais pour le moment, ses yeux étaient explosés, devenu noir de désir. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au front. Zayn aimait rarement être la personne soumise au lit mais aujourd'hui, il avait laissé Niall prendre les commandes. Il avait peur de lui faire trop de mal et savait déjà que la prochaine fois, ça serait lui le dominant. Il testait, en quelque sorte, les qualités et les défauts de Niall. Et pour le moment, il était très doué. Zayn avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il lui avait fait une fellation digne de ce nom et avait avalé sans faire d'histoire. Puis il avait vite trouvé le point culminant de Zayn, lui provoquant une énorme procuration de bien-être. Zayn hurla plus d'une fois le nom de son amant. Il savait qu'il éprouvait seulement du désir et pas de l'amour pour son ami. C'était un mal pour un bien. De nombreux baisers naissèrent de plus en plus sur son torse mate. Niall savait parfaitement trouver les endroits exacts où Zayn aurait eu le plus de plaisirs, les points sensibles. Puis au bout d'une minute ou deux, il s'écroula entièrement sur le torse de Zayn et se cala du mieux qu'il put pour trouver un endroit confortable. La respiration du blond se calma doucement, laissant place à des légers ronflements. Zayn fit un petit rire, son bébé dormait déjà. Il déposa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et les ébouriffa un peu plus qu'ils ne les étaient déjà. Puis le sommeil le gagna lui aussi et il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Il entendit chantonner, ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent doucement. Il était encore fatigué. Ses ébats d'hier l'avaient vraiment fatigué. Il sentit le bas de son corps engourdi. Il vit son meilleur ami tracer des cercles sur son torse, tout en chantant une chanson du moment. Niall avait la plus belle voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Ce mec était juste parfait. Niall sentit le corps de Zayn bouger contre lui. Il leva sa tête qu'il avait aussi posé sur le torse du basané. Il lui fit un petit sourire que Zayn lui rendit. Il avait eu peur qu'il le rejette après cette nuit de folie, où il avait vu pour la première fois les étoiles.

 

\- Bonjour bébé Ni, lui chuchota Zayn à l'oreille.

 

La peau blanche du blond pris une légère couleur rouge.

 

\- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller sinon je vais te sauter dessus une seconde fois et te faire prendre un plaisir magnifique.

 

Niall se leva en se reculant le plus possible du lit de Zayn, enfin de leur lit à ébats. Il avait baissé sa tête regardant ses pieds. Son dos se heurta contre la porte de la chambre. Il souffla un grand coup avant de voir le visage de son sexfriend. Zayn avait son regard bien fixé sur la partie intime du blond, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il se leva d'un coup et couru jusqu'à la porte où il approcha son corps nu de celui de son meilleur ami. Il fit toucher leurs érections bien présentes avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Niall se recula un peu de lui afin de respirer. Il sentait déjà la main de son amant près de son bas ventre.

 

\- Dit Zayn, on reste ami hein ?! Tu sais très bien que j'veux pas de relation sérieuse avant d'avoir trouvé une princesse... ou peut-être bien un prince.  
\- T'inquiète bébé, que du sexe et rien d'autre.  
\- Cette idée me plait assez bien, lui répondit Niall avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son amant.

 

Zayn en était sûr, il n'avait pas fini d'hurler et de même pour Niall. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent comme des bêtes sauvages, en manque et avides de sexe.

 

Zayn se réveilla avec une douleur extrême dans le bas de son corps. Niall était encore allongé sur lui et respirait doucement. Zayn se décala le plus lentement possible ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de son meilleur ami, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Zayn se pencha sur Niall et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 

\- Fait dodo mon bébé, je vais préparer à manger pour ton estomac d'ogre.  
\- Hum.

 

Zayn laissa échapper un petit rire. Son meilleur ami lui semblait si innocent, si petit, si mignon, qu'il eut envie de le croquer. Il était la meilleure personne qu'il avait rencontrée, il lui avait fait changer son monde le rendant encore meilleur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait fait de lui une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il était avant. Il descendit les escaliers tout doucement après avoir mis un boxer autour de sa taille.

 

\- Bébé, tu savais que tu étais très sexy dans cette tenue, avec les cheveux complétement ébouriffé et tes yeux explosé.

 

Le dit « Bébé » bailla un grand coup avant de rougir. Toujours peu habitué à avoir des compliments.  
Zayn eut un petit rire, son bébé était affreusement sexy et par la même occasion chou. Il se rapprocha de Niall et déposa délicatement, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, un petit bisou sur le bout des lèvres. Niall baissa la tête après cet échange, ses joues reprirent une belle teinte rouge. Ils commencèrent à manger leur petit déjeuner. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Niall laissa paraitre un petit sourire en coin, avant de faire du pied à Zayn, qui poussa un gémissement à ce contact. Zayn fit tomber sa tartine de Nutella dans son café au lait chaud. Il savait très bien que Niall était quelqu'un d'extrêmement pervers mais pas à ce point. Le pied de Niall jouait tranquillement avec la bosse qui se formait de plus en plus dans la boxer du basané. Celui-ci récupéra sa tartine avant de mordre à chaque fois dedans pour éviter de pousser un gémissement. Puis il leva son regard vers Niall, qui avait des miettes de muffin aux chocolats autour de la bouche. Ce mec ne savait pas manger proprement. Puis son regard se tourna vers l'horloge murale, il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi. Zayn voulu prendre un pain au chocolat mais Niall l'attrapa au même moment. Ils se bâtèrent du regard avant que Zayn lâche le pain en sentant le pied de Niall entré dans son boxer. Zayn poussa un gémissement assez bruyant. Niall lui sourit fier de lui.

 

\- Tu as quoi Zaynou ?

 

Zayn essaya de lui lancer un regard assassin mais le plaisir grandissait au fur et à mesure. Zayn ferma les yeux profitant de ce contact puis les rouvrit. Niall avait complètement disparu. Il sentit quelque chose de bizarre vers les bas de son corps. Son boxer l'avait quitté et ce n'était plus le pied de Niall, qu'il sentait mais sa bouche experte. En seulement quelques coups de langues, Zayn se lâcha dans la bouche de son amant. Après quelque seconde Niall remonta enfin à la surface de la table. Zayn se pencha vers celui-ci et déposa un léger bisou. Tout semblait tellement joyeux et pervers quand cet ange blond était là.

 

\- Zaynou, je te refais ça quand tu veux, tu es tellement délicieux.

 

Niall se lécha le tour de la bouche afin de prouver ses dires. Zayn n'avait rarement, voire pratiquement jamais connu de personne comme Niall. Ce mec à lui seul était un sacré phénomène. Il était toujours en train de grignoter quelque chose, ne prenait jamais un gramme et adorait passé ses journées devant un bon match de foot. Il était constamment de bonne humeur et adorait découvrir de nouvelle chose sexuellement. Et Zayn, comptait bien lui en faire découvrir.

 

Puis un cri fit sortir Zayn de ses pensées ainsi que Niall par la même occasion. Un cri provenant de l'étage supérieur. Zayn se leva mais il fut vite rassit par Niall.

 

\- Reste là mon chou, je vais aller voir.

 

Zayn était mort de trouille et Niall l'avait bien vu. Pour Zayn, Niall était quelqu'un de très courageux. Ce qui était logique vu les évènements, qu'il avait vécu. Zayn avait appris par Niall, un soir où le blond était arrivé chez lui en pleurs, qu'il avait perdu son père et que celui-ci lui avait annoncé au téléphone. Il vit Niall sortir par la porte de son appartement, encore vêtu que d'un boxer. Il avait fait quand même le strict minimum pour paraitre bien. Sinon il ne se serait pas gêner pour se trimbaler à poil dans l'appartement. Zayn commença à débarrasser la table, rangeant la confiture ainsi que le beurre dans le frigo. Il mit la vaisselle salle dans le lave-vaisselle.

 

Quand tout à coup, il entendit un bruit qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était un hurlement. Niall. Il criait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Zayn avait peur, il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami ait des soucis. Il voulait prendre soin de lui. Il avait vécu tellement de chose. Zayn sortit de son appartement et monta rapidement les escaliers. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ralenti sa cadence. Son cœur ne tenait plus, il s'affolait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un malaise. Sa maladie pouvait très bien attendre. Il devait retrouver Niall, c'était primordial. Plus que sa propre vie. La voix de Niall se fit entendre derrière une porte. Zayn se mit derrière celle-ci puis attendit. Deux bonnes minutes passèrent avant que Zayn prenne son courage à deux mains et fasse tourner la poignée. Lorsque la porte fut grande ouverte, il aperçut un corps inerte au sol. Zayn couru vers ce corps. C'était celui de Niall. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'approcha encore plus du corps de Niall et déposa un tendre bisou sur son front.

 

\- Zaynou, ne pleure pas. Je t'aime très fort. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te quitter comme ça mais c'est la vie.

 

Zayn sanglotait. Non c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Niall. Il s'éloigna un peu de son corps et remarqua des marques de dents plantés dans le cou, ainsi que dans la hanche gauche.

 

\- Zayn...je t'en...pris...vie pour moi.

 

Niall lâcha un dernier soupir avant de s'effondrer. Il était mort. Zayn était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver alors il respecterait sa dernière volonté et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour survivre.

 

\- Je t'aime mon ange, pour toujours et à jamais.

 

Zayn déposa un bisou sur la bouche froide de Niall avant de s'allonger prêt de lui. Ses larmes coulaient à flot. Il était maudit, il perdait toujours les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Mais c'était décidé, il allait se battre pour sa survie et ne plus faire confiance à personne. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Niall. C'était impossible. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il décide. Cet ange resterait à l'intérieur de son cœur pour l'éternité et à tout jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce petit retour en arrière Ziall?   
> Vos avis ?  
> J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.   
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

Lieu inconnu.  
Date inconnue.  
Heure inconnue.

Liam ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aimait tant le contact de la bouche de Zayn sur la sienne. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était possible d'aimer plus ce contact que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec sa fiancée. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne savait pas comment agir et ne pouvait pas agir. Ses membres refusaient de bouger. Les secondes passèrent, la pression sur ses lèvres était de moins en moins présente. Zayn se reculait tout doucement de Liam. Puis il s'éloigna d'un coup pour rattraper les dégâts qu'il avait fait quand il avait fait tomber l'assiette au sol. Liam ne dit rien et regarda Zayn ramasser. Quand il eut fini celui-ci courut à toutes jambes dans la cuisine. Il déposa les morceaux d'assiette dans l'évier avant de s'asseoir devant son assiette de petits pois. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait rêvé, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Avec sa main droite, il prit sa fourchette et commença à manger tout doucement. Il ne voulait pas voir Liam et celui-ci ne voulait pas voir Zayn. Les larmes coulèrent sur leur visage. Ils avaient un trop plein d'émotions. Liam s'en voulait, Zayn aussi. Selon eux, ils avaient trahi la personne qui leur était la plus chère. Sa femme pour Liam, Niall pour Zayn.  
Zayn mangea trop rapidement pour lui. Les choses que l'on ne veut pas voir arriver, arrivent trop vite. Il déposa son assiette dans l'évier. Il fera la vaisselle plus tard. Il retourna dans la pièce à vivre. Puis il alla rapidement vers la fenêtre.

\- Zayn ?!

Zayn hésita, avant de tourner sa tête vers celui qui l'appelait. Liam le regardait de façon gêner. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge. C'était la première fois que Zayn le voyait comme ça. Presque sans défense.

\- J'aimerai bien me laver, tu peux m'aider ?!

Zayn hocha la tête. Puis alla vers Liam. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il déposa Liam sur une chaise et commença à lui préparer un bon bain chaud. Il mit un peu de gel douche à l'intérieur de façon à avoir quelques bulles. Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie d'eau chaude, il se retourna vers Liam.

\- Vous pouvez le faire tout seul ou vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Zayn avait repris le vouvoiement. Il ne savait pas réellement comment se comporter. Liam essaya de se lever pour voir si la blessure lui faisait mal. Il s'était à peine lever, qu'il tomba sur le sol. Son corps eut à peine le temps de le toucher que des bras l'avaient entouré pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Zayn rassit Liam sur la chaise. Il commença lentement à retirer les vêtements, qui restaient sur le dos du blessé. Une fois que Zayn eut fini de déshabiller Liam, son regard chavira vers la partie intime de celui-ci. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de reprendre connaissance. Il prit Liam dans ses bras et le déposa dans le bain.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler lorsque vous aurez fini.

Puis il sorti de la pièce. Zayn souffla. Ce moment avait été très stressant. Il se laissa tomber derrière la porte qu'il avait refermée. Il se maudit lui-même pour le moment d'égarement qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il l'avait mâté. Si seulement c'était Niall, jamais il n'aurait été aussi gêné. Pourquoi avec Niall tout semblait beaucoup plus simple ? Alors qu'avec Liam tout semblait tellement compliqué. Il voulait se jurer qu'il allait faire la vie de Liam un enfer mais il savait qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Zayn était dans l'impossibilité de faire du mal à quelqu'un.  
Liam se laissa couler dans le bain. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, qu'il n'en avait pas pris. Il allait pouvoir, enfin, se sentir propre. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait tant un baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ressenti tant de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait réessayer. Encore et encore. Sentir son cœur battre rapidement et ses poils se hérisser. Il devait essayer de gagner la confiance de Zayn. Il savait déjà que le basané n'était pas insensible à son charme. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'attraper et le garder. Cette fois-ci Liam ne voulait pas faire tomber Zayn dans son piège. Il voulait qu'il l'aime tel qu'il était. Il voulait lui faire voir le bon Liam. Pas le mec emmerdant qu'il avait été depuis leur rencontre. Il le savait déjà, rien n'allait être facile. Il avait déjà réussi à le faire pleurer maintenant il voulait entendre son rire. Sa voix douce. Mais pour le moment, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Liam était un peu timide quand il s'agissait de drague voire par moment un peu trop lourd. Zayn était le mec posé, calme et timide. Il aurait du mal. Ce n'était pas habituellement son type de personne. Il préférait quelqu'un comme lui. Toujours en train de bouger, courir. Qui aimait la vie qu'on lui offrait sans les contraintes. Il se passa un peu de gel douche sur le corps, jouant avec les quelques bulles de savon présente. Ça lui arrivait par moment de quitter son air sérieux pour faire l'enfant. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Après avoir joué pendant quelques minutes, il se décida de se laver les cheveux. Il commença à lever les bras vers le haut mais en vain. Il avait trop mal.

\- Zayn ?! J'ai besoin de toi.

La porte s'ouvrit directement après sa phrase. Liam eut un sourire, Zayn ne devait pas se trouver très loin de lui. Le basané se rapprocha de lui. Liam toussota lorsque Zayn fut à côté de lui. C'est vrai, il avait oublié que dernier avait des défauts, comme la clope. Et Liam détestait l'odeur de la cigarette. Mais il garda son commentaire pour lui. Il avait trop peur de dire une phrase méchante sans le faire exprès.

\- Oui ?

Liam le regardait sans rien dire. Juste entendre le son de la voix de Zayn le mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne préférait pas savoir comment celle-ci serait après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Enfin, s'ils le faisaient un jour. Liam l'espérait énormément et Zayn aussi, un peu. Zayn haussa un sourcil, il ne lui répondait pas. Il se rapprocha donc encore un peu plus de Liam. Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres de Liam afin de le réveiller. Liam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de comprendre que ce qu'il venait de se passer était bien réel.

\- Je...Tu peux me mettre du shampooing dans les cheveux, s'il te plait.

Zayn s'empêcha de rigoler. Il le trouvait ridicule. Certes pour le deuxième baiser, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il se pencha vers le bord de la baignoire, attrapa la bouteille de shampooing. Il en prit une noisette dans sa main, avant de l'étaler sur les cheveux bruns de Liam. Il lui massa tranquillement le crâne par la même occasion.

\- Tu as des doigts de fée.  
\- Merci.

Liam crut qu'avec cette phrase, il aurait pu engager la conversation. Mais Zayn semblait complètement fermé. Liam voulait en savoir plus sur ce « Zayn Malik ». Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ?  
Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas avoir les réponses tout de suite. Zayn était trop timide et assez mystérieux.  
Après avoir bien massé les cheveux, Zayn actionna la pomme de douche. Liam mit sa tête en arrière tandis que Zayn mis sa main sur le haut du front pour éviter qu'il ait du shampooing dans les yeux. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de lui faire du mal. Une balle lui avait suffi. Après le shampooing entièrement retiré, il aida Liam à se lever et le porta pour le rasseoir sur la chaise. Il prit une serviette qui trainait près du lavabo et la tendit à Liam. Zayn commença à sortir mais la voix du brun l'arrêta.

\- Tu pourrais aller me chercher des fringues dans mon sac et venir m'aider ?  
\- Avec plaisir Princesse.

Zayn eut ce sourire, ce sourire mesquin. Qui ne semblait rien préjuger de bon. Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Liam. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, c'était inévitable.

Zayn était heureux. Il avait, enfin, compris que Liam était à sa merci. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il trouvait que le rouge allait très bien à Liam. Il se dirigea vers le lit du blessé. Il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba sur le lit. La tête dans le coussin. Il huma l'odeur de Liam. Et Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon. Il se gifla mentalement de penser ça, il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait, certes, dit à Niall, qu'il vivrait pour lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. C'était son meilleur ami, c'était la première personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il se leva du lit et pris le sac de Liam. Afin de le ramener dans la salle bain.  
Il ouvrit la porte sur un Liam, qui n'avait que la serviette sur les épaules. Zayn avait donc une belle vue voire une très belle vue. Sa langue sorti de sa bouche afin de se lécher les lèvres. Avant de se mordre avec férocité la lèvre inférieure. Liam sentit le regard de braise sur lui et ça lui plaisait. Il le savait, il était très bien proportionné. Pas un poil de graisse et de très beaux abdos. La musculation lui avait permis d'oublier ses soucis personnels. La présence de sa femme dans son esprit ainsi que la mort de sa fille devant lui. Maintenant, si ça faisait plaisir à Zayn alors ça serait une très belle récompense, la meilleure depuis trois ans. Zayn rentra dans la pièce après avoir réussi à lâcher Liam du regard. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de Liam et positionna le sac entre ses cuisses.

\- Vous voulez quoi comme vêtement ?  
\- Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer ?  
\- Je ne vous connais pas, donc je ne le ferai pas.  
\- Tu sais que je m'appelle Liam Payne, c'est bien suffisant, non ?!

Zayn ne répondit pas. Ce Liam Payne n'était qu'un inconnu. Il sortit plusieurs vêtements du sac.

\- Je vais juste mettre un boxer.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Zayn n'allait pas pouvoir lui résister. Il allait lui sauter dessus. Il lui tendit un boxer noir. Liam l'attrapa. Il essaya une seconde fois de se mettre debout. Mais Zayn se plaça derrière lui et le força à rester assis. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait l'aider à mettre son boxer. Il fit glisser la première jambe puis la seconde et le remonta. Ses mains frôlèrent le membre de Liam, qui frissonna à ce toucher. Il aimait ça. Zayn rêvait de le prendre en main et Liam rêvait que Zayn lui fasse du plaisir. Mais Zayn se recula le plus rapidement possible. Il détailla Liam du regard avant de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de celui-ci afin de le prendre dans ses bras pour aller le redéposé sur le lit.  
Une fois sur son lit, Liam soupira un grand coup. Zayn reprit sa place habituelle et sorti une cigarette. Il l'alluma et la porta à sa bouche. C'était son moyen de décompression. Il en avait besoin après tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'heure passé. Il devait enlever les images de Liam nu de sa tête. C'était soit la nicotine, soit un verre d'alcool. Mais la cigarette était un meilleur remède. Il n'avait pas envie de finir saoul.  
Liam le regarda. Il était magnifique. La snapback coloré lui donnait un air à croquer.

\- Puisqu'on doit passer quelques jours ensemble, ça serait bien de se connaitre un peu, non ?!

Zayn le regarda avec incompréhension, cet homme agissait bizarrement.

\- J'vous ai dit que je m'appelais Zayn Malik, n'est-ce pas nécessaire ?!   
\- Non, tu faisais quoi comme métier ? Tu vivais où ? Tu étais avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Dessinateur, Bradford, Niall.  
\- Tu étais dessinateur ?! Tu pourras me montrer un te des dessins un jour ?  
\- Ils ont tous parti en fumé et ça fait trois ans que je ne dessine plus.  
\- Tu ne dessines plus ?!  
\- Pas l'envie, pas la motivation.  
\- Qui est ce Niall ?  
\- Avez-vous fini avec ces questions ?  
\- Je veux te connaitre.  
\- Vous avez dit que vous n'en avez rien à foutre de moi.  
\- Plus maintenant, donc qui est Niall ?  
\- Mon meilleur ami, mon amoureux, mon tout.

Liam vit le regard triste de Zayn. Celui-ci retint ses larmes pour ne pas pleurer. Il passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux pour essuyer les petites gouttes qui allait tomber.

\- Il est mort devant moi, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je l'aimais tellement. Il était merveilleux. Il est irremplaçable.  
\- Je comprends... (Il fit une pause) Ma fille est morte devant moi.

Zayn se leva et se dirigea vers le lit. Et, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, s'effondra dans les bras de Liam. Ses yeux habituellement doré se colorèrent de rouge. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il avait maintenant besoin de réconfort même si celui-ci lui venait d'un inconnu. Liam, malgré la douleur, le serra aussi fort qu'il put et le berça tendrement. Les larmes se calmèrent au fur et à mesure des minutes. De légers ronflements les remplacèrent. Zayn était en train de s'endormir dans les bras de Liam.  
Zayn se réveilla. C'était la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les bras de Liam le serrer. Il essaya de s'en extirper. Mais Liam, le sera encore plus contre lui. La main de Liam traça un chemin imaginaire avant de se placer au-dessus du jogging de Zayn. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement bruyant, qui réveilla Liam.

\- Vous pouvez pousser votre main ?!  
\- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle a trouvé sa place.

Pour prouver ses mots, il commença à malaxer le membre de Zayn à travers les couches de vêtements. Liam rapprocha sa bouche vers l'oreille de Zayn.

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu trop habiller ?

Pour seule réponse, Zayn poussa un second gémissement. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour arrêter de pousser ces cris. Pour quelqu'un qui était blessé à la hanche, il arrivait à se servir très bien de sa main.

\- Te cache pas comme ça, je suis dans le même état. Regarde par toi-même et tu seras vraiment très serviable. Si tu pouvais faire le même plaisir que je te procure sur le mien.

Zayn prit la main de Liam et l'enleva. Puis se retira des bras de Liam.

\- Je vous serai reconnaissance de ne plus me toucher comme ça. C'est très gênant.  
\- Pourtant vu les gémissements que tu poussais ça avait l'air de te plaire.

Zayn retourna près de la fenêtre et la ferma, ainsi que les autres portes et fenêtres de la maison. Il ne voulait pas qu'un zombie vienne les attaquer en pleine nuit. Surtout que le soleil avait déjà quitté le ciel. Une fois tout ça fini, il se posa tranquillement sur sa chaise et commença à jouer avec les clés de sa voiture.

\- Tu sais que ton corps est très sexy quand il est en mouvement.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte Liam ne devait pas la jouer comme ça.

\- Il faudrait que t'aille voir si dans le coin on peut récupérer de la nourriture et de l'essence pour ta voiture.  
\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul. Imaginez qu'un zombie vienne pour vous tuer. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour vous remettre sur pied.  
\- Oh tu t'inquiètes pour moi comme c'est mignon.

Zayn ferma les yeux avant de soupirer fortement. Si ce n'est pas un zombie qui allait tuer Liam, c'est lui qui le ferait. Il ne pouvait déjà plus le supporter après être resté deux jours avec lui. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit Niall à la place de Liam et non l'inverse. Il retrouvait un peu de Niall en Liam. Surtout leur côté pervers et extrement bien bâti dessous la ceinture. Cependant rien ne pourrait remplacer Niall.  
Liam s'en voulait énormément maintenant. Il avait eu une chance de se rapprocher de Zayn. Il l'avait saisie trop fortement. Il n'aurait dû que le réconforter. Et rien d'autre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait agir en ne montrant que ses qualités. Il ne pouvait plus faire de mauvais pas.

\- J'aurais préféré être seul et ne jamais vous avoir rencontré.

La phrase de Zayn sonnait tellement sec. Liam l'avait reçu comme un coup. Il se sentit alors tellement mal qu'il se mit à hurler de douleur. Zayn accourut le plus vite possible auprès de lui. Son regard dériva vers sa blessure. Elle était noire. Liam était en train de faire une infection. Zayn ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et commença à paniquer.

\- Merde, je dois faire quoi ? Je dois faire quoi ?  
\- Pour le moment, tu te calmes, ce n'est rien.  
\- Mais vous êtes en train d'avoir une infection du sang !

Liam le regarda dans les yeux, heureux, Zayn s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais ce fut très vite remplacé par un regard plein de douleur. Liam souffrait beaucoup trop. C'était peut-être maintenant ses dernières minutes à vivre, qui sait ?! Et il les passerait yeux dans les yeux avec Zayn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais le voilà quand même.  
> Merci à Sarah pour la correction.  
> Je suis désolée du retard et je suis persuadée que le prochain en aura aussi.   
> J'ai un peu de mal à écrire les chapitres Louis, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour le prochain.   
> En fin de compte je suis déçue de tous mes chapitres.   
> Si vous avez des questions, posez les. 
> 
> Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

London.  
Waterloo Bridge.  
25 December 2012.  
21 :37 p.m.

C'était une magnifique mort que de mourir de cette façon. Il avait perdu tous les gens à qui il tenait. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Plus aucune raison de survivre seul. Plus aucun espoir. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'essayer de trouver un remède miracle. Il était seul. Complètement seul. Il pourrait enfin rejoindre toutes les personnes qu'il aimait encore au plus profond de lui. Il avait essayé de vivre pour eux mais maintenant c'était fini. Plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde. Plus rien du tout.  
La lumière blanche l'aveuglait. Beaucoup trop. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux. Il aurait pu croire qu'il allait enfin atteindre le paradis mais aucun dieu n'existait. S'il y en avait vraiment un, il n'aurait pas laissé une terre entière dépérir comme cela. C'était inimaginable. Ou alors c'était son œuvre à lui. Peut-être voulait-il les laisser dépérir pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun survivant. Après tout, c'est une chose qu'il aurait déjà faite auparavant avec le déluge. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne laissait de chance à personne. Tout le monde était destiné à mourir. Si ce dieu existait il voulait probablement réparer l'erreur d'avoir créé la race humaine. Tous les humains devaient mourir. Il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Même pas Louis.  
Il ne sentit pas qu'on le porta. Il n'entendit pas vraiment la voix rauque qui lui parlait. Les bruits qui l'entouraient n'étaient que des bruits sourds et il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. Il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il tombait peu à peu dans l'inconscient. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Il était trop lourd mentalement et son cœur se serrait. Il n'avait pas senti les morceaux de verres s'incruster dans sa peau. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur où la pointe de son couteau s'était enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Seule la douleur psychique était présente et elle tapait extrêmement fort. Il voulait mourir mais cette voix rauque le gardait éveillé. Il ne savait pas si elle sortait de son imagination ou s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un. Puis des cheveux tombèrent sur son fin visage, des cheveux ne lui appartenant pas.  
Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la réalité du rêve. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Ou est-ce que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel ? Il parvint à savoir qu'il se trouvait dans une voiture. Pas sa voiture. C'était la voiture d'une autre personne, ça il en était sûr. Le seul truc qu'il put apercevoir avant que ses yeux ne se referment fut une croix religieuse pendant au rétro intérieur.

\- Restez avec moi !

Encore cette même voix. Elle n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Louis essaya de résister mais c'était impossible. Il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'était certain.

\- Donnez-moi votre adresse !

Rien ne sorti de sa bouche, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à ouvrir les yeux. Il luttait comme il pouvait. Il était assommé. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le côté conducteur et vit le visage de la personne à côté de lui mais il lui était impossible de la décrire à cause de la nuit. Seules les boucles encadrant le visage lui tapèrent dans les yeux. La personne lui donna quelques petites gifles sur le visage afin de le maintenir éveillé, en vain.

\- Donnez-moi votre adresse ! Répéta la voix.  
\- 13...13 Birdcage Walk.

Il était presque sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tout lui paraissait de plus en plus réel. Il vit une carte se dérouler rapidement sous ses yeux à moitié clos.

\- 'Savent pas où j'habite. 'Faut pas qu'ils nous suivent. 'Faut qu'on attende qu'il fasse jour.

Il fit des pauses à chaque bout de phrases, essayant de bien se faire comprendre. La voiture accéléra et Louis sombra.

 

\-------------- 

London.  
Waterloo Bridge.  
3 December 2009.  
11 :15 p.m.

Le bruit de l'hélicoptère se fit de plus en plus intense. Deux soldats étaient prêts de lui et l'emmenaient un peu plus loin de l'objet volant. Louis se retourna, tenant toujours Sam dans ses bras. Il fit un signe de main à sa femme qui lui rendit par des larmes ainsi qu'un petit sourire. Ils allaient se séparer pour plusieurs semaines, sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Louis et Sam s'empressa de les essuyer avec sa langue, n'aimant pas le fait que son maitre pleure. Louis fit plein de baiser en l'air vers sa femme et inversement.  
L'hélicoptère décolla. Le pont au loin explosa, comme tous les autres, dans l'espoir que le virus ne se propage pas autre part. Au loin, un hélicoptère fut envahi de personne contaminées essayant par tous les moyens de s'échapper, ce qui l'empêcha de décoller correctement. Tout se passa très vite et Louis eut à peine le temps de voir que l'engin fonçait tout droit vers l'hélicoptère de sa femme. Les deux hélicoptères allaient se fracasser l'un contre l'autre et il ne put se retenir de hurler.

\- NOOONN !!

\--------------

London.  
Birdcage Street.  
25 December 2012.  
9:01 a.m.

 

Les yeux de Louis s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il en était sûr. Le bruit sourd de la télé l'attira.

 

\- C'est bien toi qui voulait une muraille.  
\- Oui mais une muraille qui devrait faire le tour de mon marais, pas le traverser.

 

Sa montre était sur la table. Il ne l'enlevait jamais, quelqu'un l'avait touché. Il n'aimait pas ça.

 

\- Elle fait le tour de ta moitié, ça c'est ta moitié et ça c'est ma moitié.  
\- Oh ta moitié.  
\- Oui ma moitié à moi [ ...]

Louis regarda ses mains puis s'étira sur le côté afin de pouvoir attrapé sa montre. La douleur à sa cuisse se réveilla, l'empêchant de bouger plus. Louis se redressa un tout petit peu pour regarder sa plaie. Celle-ci avait été recousue. Il la toucha, vérifiant que c'était bien réel. Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il n'était pas dans un de ces rêves où il y avait des survivants et qu'ils venaient l'aider.  
Il entendit un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Il se laissa glisser au sol sans bruit et, tout en restant à quatre pattes, se dirigea silencieusement vers le buffet où se trouvait l'un de ses nombreux pistolets. Il se leva alors toujours sans faire de bruit et alla, en boitant, vers la cuisine. Il était méfiant. Cette situation n'était pas normale. Il se pencha doucement pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine et crut d'abord voir sa femme, lui préparant un de ces petits déjeuners qu'elle seule avait le secret. Il cligna des yeux. Ce n'était qu'une putain d'hallucination ! Devant lui se trouvait deux jeunes garçons, plus jeunes que lui. Le blond assis sur une chaise prêt de la table serra son couteau dans ses mains quand il aperçut le pistolet. Le gars derrière le plan de travail se retourna, laissant l'eau du robinet couler. Ils le regardaient sans bouger. Comme si un simple geste aurait pu l'effrayer et provoquer une catastrophe. Louis les regarda désespérément. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Il s'avança lentement vers un buffet et déposa son pistolet sur celui-ci.  
Il leur montra ses mains, pour prouver qu'il ne tenait plus rien.

\- Y a que des œufs en poudre, évidemment vous le savez, ce sont les vôtres. Mais j'ai trouvé du bacon, qui est la chose la plus extraordinaire au monde...

Le gars qui lui parlait avançait doucement vers lui, une poêle dans la main. Il mit de l'omelette dans son assiette. Il portait un vieux t-shirt gris anthracite. Ses cheveux bouclés encadraient son visage magnifiquement.

\- ... Et des antibiotiques dans la salle de bain. Je les ai mis près de votre assiette. Parce que votre jambe va bien mais ça ne pourrait pas durer si vous ne commencez pas un traitement.

Il paraissait bavard. Il avait parlé sans interruption.

\- Vous êtes qui ?  
\- Je m'appelle Harry et lui, c'est Niall.

Le petit blond lui fit un grand sourire. Ce fut le plus merveilleux sourire qu'il ait vu depuis des années. C'était aussi celui qui semblait le plus vrai. Tandis qu'Harry fit le tour de la table afin de se servir. Louis ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- Ne les laissez pas refroidir.

Harry s'assit. Croyant que Louis allait suivre le mouvement, mais il ne bougea pas. Il était toujours méfiant.

 

\- Allez-y, mangez.

 

Louis prit place doucement sur la chaise présente devant lui. Le petit blond tira sur son assiette, la rapprochant au maximum de lui, il avait énormément faim. Louis saisit la fourchette et commença à manger petit bout par petit bout.

\- On arrive d'Oxford, on a entendu votre message à la radio. On était sur le pont à midi, on vous a attendu.

Louis le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se rendre sur ce pont la veille, une dernière fois. Il n'avait plus d'espoir de toute façon. Il avait déjà prévu de se laisser tuer par les zombies, sur ce même pont. A quoi bon y aller, personne n'était venu pendant trois ans et personne ne viendrait cette fois-là non plus. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait pensé. Et c'est justement ce jour, le jour où il n'avait plus aucun espoir, que ces deux garçons avaient choisi pour venir.

\- On va vers l'Ecosse, à la colonie des survivants.

 

Harry ouvrit la bouche afin de manger un morceau de bacon.

\- Quoi ?!

Louis n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De quoi parlait-il ?

 

\- A Édimbourg, c'est une zone sûre.  
\- Non, souffla-t-il. Il n'y a pas de survivant, pas de colonies, pas de zones sûres ! Rien ne s'est passé comme ça devait se passer ! Rien n'a fonctionné comme ça devait fonctionner !

Son ton montait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. C'était impossible. S'il y avait réellement des survivants, il aurait dû être au courant. Ils auraient dû essayer de le récupérer. Ils auraient dû entendre son message depuis longtemps ! C'était comme s'il avait perdu sa chienne pour rien, que tout ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à rien. C'était complètement absurde.

\- Dans les montagnes, y a toutes une colonie de gens qui n'ont pas été contaminé !

 

Louis secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non c'était impossible.

\- Le virus a été détruit par le froid, y a toute...  
\- Fermez la ! Fermez la !!

Il avait jeté son assiette vers l'arrière et Harry et Niall s'étaient aussitôt levés et éloignés de lui. Le bouclé sortit son flingue de sa poche arrière.

 

\- Tout le monde est mort. Tout le monde est mort !

 

Louis les pointait du doigt en répétant sa phrase d'un air menaçant. Ce n'était pas si difficile à comprendre. Il n'y avait rien. Nada. Tout le monde était mort, il n'y avait pas de survivant et ces deux idiots s'imaginaient n'importe quoi !

 

\- J'ai... j'ai besoin de temps, d'accord ?

 

Il devait se calmer. Trop de choses venaient le perturber dans ses habitudes. C'était beaucoup trop en trop peu de temps. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, il fallait qu'il se calme.

 

\- J'ai juste... je l'avais mis de côté ce bacon. Je l'avais mis de côté et...

 

La voix de Louis tremblait, il craquait.

 

\- Vous... je vais monter une minute. Laissez-moi monter...

 

Louis n'arrivait même plus à finir ses phrases. Il se leva, il essayait de s'enfuir. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce. Il ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant les autres. Il quitta la pièce.

 

\- Tu comptais réellement faire quelque chose avec ce couteau, l'irlandais ?  
\- Te plaint pas, je voulais te défendre.

Niall déposa le couteau sur la table tandis qu'Harry regardait autour de lui.

 

\--------------

 

Louis réfléchissait, assit sur le bord de sa baignoire, là où il faisait prendre des bains à Sam. Où il arrivait à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il l'entourait, à s'évader. Il resta assis pendant de longues heures, au calme. Il en avait besoin. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait deux autres survivants dans sa cuisine, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas y en avoir une colonie entière ? Une colonie entière de survivants. Il essayait de se faire à l'idée, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il y avait bel et bien une colonie, combien pouvaient-ils être ? Quelques dizaines, voire quelques centaines. Sûrement pas plus. Mais il y avait beaucoup plus de zombies, toujours assoiffés de sang. Et il n'avait aucun remède. S'il acceptait de les rejoindre, ils seraient condamnés à vivre parmi ces créatures de la nuit.

 

Louis descendit les escaliers lentement. Et avec difficultés. Poussant des petits soupirs de douleurs à chaque pas. Il retourna au salon. Niall était installé devant la télé et regardait Shrek.

 

\- Je peux dire un truc, je suis bavard, tu as été faramineux, je te jure, au poil. C'est à moi que tu...parles. Evidement que c'est à toi. Je peux quand même te dire [...]

 

Louis récita par cœur le film. Il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Niall n'en revint pas.

 

\- C'est mon film préféré, mais tu le connais mieux que moi.

 

Il découvrit enfin la voix de Niall. Il avait eu un peu de mal à le comprendre. Il n'était pas habitué aux personnes possédant un accent, encore moins une personne ayant un accent aussi prononcé.

 

\- J'aime bien Shrek.

 

Louis alla à la cuisine. Harry avait sorti une carte et avait préparé son itinéraire pour aller jusqu'en Ecosse.

\- Vous n'êtes plus très doué avec les gens, hein ?

 

Louis prit place à côté d'Harry.

 

\- Je vous remercie pour ma jambe.  
\- De rien.  
\- D'où vous sortez ?  
\- J'étais sur un bateau d'évacuation de la croix rouge.  
\- Ce bateau n'était pas censé être permanent.  
\- Non il l'était pas. Quand la navy s'est disloqué on a accosté un peu partout pour trouver des vivres. Quelqu'un s'est fait contaminé à terre. Cinq d'entre nous était immunisé.  
\- Vous étiez cinq survivants ?!  
\- Les créatures les ont tués. Vous êtes le fameux Louis Tomlinson, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Pendant le dialogue, Louis se plongeait peu à peu dans les yeux d'Harry. Comme s'il s'approchait peu à peu du précipice pour tomber dans ses yeux. Ses yeux verts étaient tellement envoutants qu'il en oublia les douleurs présentes sur son corps.

 

\- C'est trop tard pour ce soir. Mais si on part demain à l'aube, on peut atteindre l'Ecosse en fin d'après-midi. Alors si...  
\- Je ne pars pas.

 

Harry s'arrêta de parler et le fixa avec étonnement. Pour Louis, il était hors de question qu'il quitte sa femme et Sam qui étaient mortes ici. Il avait prévu de mourir au même endroit, pour rester avec elles. Et il avait l'intention de continuer ses recherches.

 

\- C'est le point d'émergence. C'est mon lieu de travail. Je vais pas laisser cette saleté se répandre ! J'arriverai à arrêter ça.

 

Il y avait des survivants et ils avaient besoin de lui. Ils avaient besoin qu'il reste ici. Ils avaient besoin d'un remède. Et maintenant que Louis était sûr de l'existence de ces survivants, maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, il n'abandonnerait plus. Il allait trouver un remède. Pour sa femme et pour Sam. Mais aussi pour Harry, pour Niall et pour tous les autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.  
> HARRY EST ENFIN ARRIVE.   
> Je vous le dit tout de suite, ce chapitre me plait pas et je n'aime pas écrire du Larry même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup.  
> Donc j'aurais du mal à écrire les autres.  
> Je vais être encore moins régulière dans mes chapitres car j'ai le bac qui arrive à grand pas.   
> Pensez à laisser votre avis.
> 
> Bonne lecture.
> 
> Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

Lieu inconnu.  
Date inconnue.  
Heure inconnue.

 

Liam hurlait. Zayn avait peur pour lui. Il avait peur que le VK, qui est aérotransporté puisse être transmis à Liam par sa blessure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit touché. Il avait enfin quelqu'un avec lui et c'était hors de question de le perdre. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour le sauver. Sa propre vie lui importait peu.  
Zayn se leva rapidement du lit, où il était assis et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fouilla rapidement dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un quelconque produit chimique qui pourrait guérir la plaie de Liam. Il devait trouver un remède. Il fouilla de fond en comble la pièce mais ne trouva rien. Juste un peu d'eau oxygénée ainsi qu'un vieux flacon de mercurochrome. Il retourna dans la pièce principale et se jeta sur son sac. Il le vida entièrement sur le sol. Un nombre incalculable de clopes ainsi que de briquets tomba du sac. Un bazar inutile dans ce moment. Il porta une de ces cigarettes à sa bouche et l'alluma. Il fallait qu'il fume, il en avait besoin. Il garda sa clope à la bouche et s'approcha de Liam. Il vit toute sa détresse dans ses yeux chocolat. Il y vit la peur, le doute et la confiance. Liam avait confiance dans ce que Zayn allait entreprendre. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix, à qui d'autre pouvait-il bien faire confiance ? Seul Zayn pouvait le sauver de cette douleur insupportable. Zayn enleva la cigarette de sa bouche et baissa sa tête vers celle de Liam. Il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur l'emmerdeur public n°1 puis il releva rapidement la tête et enfourna sa cigarette dans sa bouche. Liam ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant amplement les garder pour lui seul. Il avait bien vu que Zayn s'inquiétait pour lui et que ce baiser était le seul moyen que Zayn avait trouvé pour s'encourager. Zayn regarda le corps de Liam. Putain, qu'il était magnifique.  
Zayn se baissa et attrapa la première compresse qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Il mit une bonne dose d'eau oxygéné et appliqua la compresse sur le corps presqu'entièrement dénudé de Liam. Zayn imaginait très bien le monstre que Liam avait dans le caleçon mais il préférait chasser cette pensée de sa tête et se consacrer entièrement à la blessure aggravé de Liam.

\- Ça risque de bruler un peu, avertit Zayn.  
\- Ouais, t'aurais...pu m'avertir... avant connard.

Liam sentit la compresse s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa plaie. Zayn voulait lui faire regretter les derniers mots qu'il venait de lui lancer. Il était en train de le sauver et il espérait avoir plus de reconnaissance. Puis il relâcha son emprise. Il commença à soigner minutieusement. Passant la compresse autour de la plaie, puis au-dessus de celle-ci s'en appuyer comme un cinglé dessus. Il prit une seconde compresse et l'imbiba de mercurochrome.

\- Après ça, vous devriez d'être soigner à peu près convenablement.

Il déposa la compresse sur la plaie. Lorsque celle-ci fut entièrement rouge, il la jeta au sol et s'empressa d'entourer le corps de Liam avec une nouvelle bande blanche.

\- Tu es sûr que ce que tu as fait était bien ?!  
\- J'suis pas médecin mais je pense que ça devrai le faire.  
\- Merci.

 

Zayn hocha simplement la tête puis retourna à sa chaise placer devant la fenêtre. Il jeta le tube de nicotine entièrement consumé dehors. Il en n'avait même pas profité. Mais ça l'avait détendu et il avait été quasiment sûr de ses gestes.

\- Faut que vous vous reposiez.

Liam avait tourné sa tête vers son interlocuteur. Zayn regardait toujours par la fenêtre, au loin. Comme s'il était complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Comme s'il pouvait s'échapper juste en regardant cette fenêtre. Liam regarda les objets étalés au sol. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut des clopes. Il y en avait énormément. Beaucoup trop à son goût.  
Liam se redressa légèrement, sa douleur à la hanche ne le faisait presque plus souffrir. Il se dégagea de la couette qui recouvrait ses genoux et les positionna vers le bord du lit. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il se redressa de façon à se mettre entièrement debout. Une fois debout, il fut pris d'un léger étourdissement et tomba à terre.  
Zayn entendit un bruit sourd, il se retourna et vit Liam étalé au sol. Il se leva et alla rapidement vers lui. Il passa son bras sous celui de Liam, de façon à pouvoir le lever. Zayn le posa sur le lit. Si on pouvait décrire le regard de Liam, il se résumerait à des petites étincelles brulantes. Brulantes mais pas dans le mauvais sens, non, brulantes de fierté, de joie et d'amour. Zayn avait sa tête fixée vers le bas, il s'assit à côté de Liam et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'vous ai dit de vous reposer.  
\- Dors avec moi.

 

Les joues du basané prirent rapidement une couche teinté, non, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, il devait veiller sur lui aussi. Faire attention qu'un énième zombie ne viennent pas les attaquer au cours de la nuit.

\- S'il te plait.

 

Zayn savait que s'il le regardait, il n'allait pas pouvoir dire non. Alors il se leva et s'abaissa pour ramasser ses affaires tomber au sol, il y a quelques minutes.

 

\- Demain il faudrait que j'aille chercher dans le coin, s'il y a de l'essence pour la bagnole.  
\- Tu sais où elle se trouve ?  
\- A la lisière de la forêt.

 

Liam hocha la tête et se laissa tomber en douceur sur le lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Il avait gagné à nouvel aller pour le royaume de Morphée. Zayn se retourna lentement vers lui et esquissa un sourire quand il vit Liam endormi. Des légers ronflements remplirent la pièce calme. Il se leva et fit un pas avant de le regarder dormir, il était magnifique. Et étrangement sexy. Il leva sa main pour toucher le visage de l'endormi. Il la fit glisser le long de la joue. Le visage de Liam se transforma. Un petit sourire naquit. Zayn abaissa sa tête, de façon à avoir son front qui touche à celui de Liam. Il abaissa encore plus son visage et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Il ferma ses yeux tandis que Liam ouvrit ses yeux rapidement, pour les refermer après. Il leva sa main gauche et la passa derrière la nuque de Zayn, pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Il répondit avec douceur au baiser. Sa main l'aida à prolonger le doux baiser. Ce baiser représentait une promesse. Zayn croyait qu'il rêvait alors il se laissa faire puis se recula tout doucement et grimpa sur le lit, de façon à se mettre à califourchon sur Liam. Il plaqua une seconde fois ses lèvres contre celles de Liam. Il avait tellement besoin de ce baiser. Le contact des lèvres sur les siennes lui manquait tellement. Il aimait tellement la bouche taquine de Niall. Des larmes prirent naissances au coin de ses yeux et coulèrent abondamment. Liam, en sentant les larmes sur son visage, mit doucement sa main sur le visage du basané et essuya les larmes qui coulèrent. Même avec ce baiser, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, c'était impossible. Il était tellement ancré en lui, trop ancré. Il essayait de vivre pour lui, mais ça ressemblait plus à survivre. Il se dégagea rapidement de Liam et s'enfuit rapidement vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et glissa contre celle-ci.

 

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça ?! Se dit'il pour lui-même, à voix haute.

 

Il ne comprenait plus les réactions de son corps, irrésistiblement attiré par celui de Liam. Liam et sa musculation à tomber, ses yeux à se noyer et son sourire à croquer. Comment pouvait-il résister à ça ? Tout être normalement constitué ne pouvait pas résister à cette torture délicieuse. Il pensa même qu'il dépassait son Irlandais aux yeux océans. Zayn se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé à une telle absurdité. Il le savait que Niall aurait toujours son cœur bien que, peu à peu, des sentiments contradictoire naissaient de plus en plus pour ce beau brun.  
Liam était déboussolé, non, il était pire que déboussolé. Son cerveau était en cours de rupture. Mon Dieu, il avait plus qu'apprécier ce baiser. Son cœur battait tellement vite. C'était la première fois qu'il battait aussi vite, enfin la seconde fois. La première fois fut lorsque son bijou naquit, sa fille. Son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi vite depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres. Il voulait se lever mais en fut incapable. Il devait se reposer et fermer tranquillement les yeux.  
Il se réveilla doucement, émergeant du sommeil. Il ouvrit son œil droit, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière encore allumé de la pièce. Puis le second. Une odeur pour le moins désagréable flottait dans l'air. Un mélange entre le tabac et le sang. Il se leva en douceur de son lit, voulant essayer à tout prix de ne pas se faire mal. Il en avait assez avec cette monstrueuse blessure sur la hanche. Aussi fine qu'une lame de couteau. La balle l'avait simplement effleuré mais il avait eu un mal de chien. Maintenant, il sentait encore sa hanche le tirailler de temps à autre. Il lui faudrait peut-être certaines semaines pour se remettre entièrement de cette blessure. Une fois debout, il s'avança d'une démarche rapide vers la salle de bain, espérant trouver Zayn. Il passa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Il ouvrit la porte, rien. Aucune forme de vie n'était présente dans cette pièce, sauf peut-être quelques araignées et insectes, qui avaient fait de cette maison leur domicile. Il sortit de la salle d'eau et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Un morceau de papier attira son attention. Il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts tremblant. « Parti chercher nourriture & essence voiture. - Z » lut-il sur le mot. Il ne s'était pas réellement foulé pour écrire. Le plus simplement du monde. C'était clair et net. Zayn était parti, ne laissant qu'un mot, rédigé par sa main. L'écriture semblait appliqué et maladroite en même temps. Liam se leva pour la seconde fois de son lit et alla vérifier que la porte principale était belle et bien fermée. Et c'était le cas. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il devait attendre. Le soleil semblait être au zénith, donc Zayn ne risquait rien. Mais Liam angoissait quand même à l'idée d'être de nouveau seul. Il se sentait abandonné mais c'était seulement pour quelques heures. Zayn allait revenir, oui il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça. il n'avait pas le droit. Liam tenait trop à lui et inversement. Il ne voulait pas qu'une personne qu'il commençait à apprécier l'abandonne. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée.

 

\--------------

 

Il marcha longtemps. Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne pourrait pas le dire. Deux heures, ou peut-être trois. Ses jambes le tiraient de plus en plus. Mais il devait à tout prix quitter cet endroit pour aller au refuge situé plus au nord du Royaume-Uni. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, soif aussi par la même occasion. Il aperçut un grand bâtiment devant lui. Il pensait que c'était un mirage comme ceux que l'on pouvait avoir dans le désert. Il se donna une gifle sur sa joue gauche.

\- Aïe !!

 

Ce n'était pas un mirage. Il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était réel. Il se mit à courir, au diable sa maladie. Il devait se dépêcher. Pour lui, pour Liam et pour leur survie. Une fois entièrement devant le bâtiment. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci était énorme, gigantesque.

\- Whittingham Hospital, lut-il à voix haute.

Rien que le nom donnait des sueurs froides. Un hôpital abandonné depuis trois ans. Un grand frisson parcourut Zayn de la tête au pied. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait entrer là-dedans et chercher de l'essence, ainsi que de la nourriture. Il devait le faire pour Liam. Il posa sa main sur son front et essuya la sueur qui avait perlé. Il s'accorda deux minutes de pause avant de pouvoir entrer dans ce lieu. Il espérait fortement que peu de zombies aient élu domicile ici. Il posa fébrilement sa main droite sur les grilles en fer forgé présentes à l'entrée de l'hôpital et poussa avec lenteur la porte. Dire qu'il n'avait pas peur serait un mensonge. Il respirait la peur. Tout pouvait arriver. Tout. Le meilleur, ne pas voir ou entendre de zombies. Le pire, se faire attaquer et ne pas s'en sortir. Il souffla un grand coup avant d'avancer. Il devait se motiver. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner aux portes de cet hôpital et revenir sans rien au chalet. Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était hors de question. Ses pas se concordaient rapidement avec ses bras qui balançaient de chaque côté de son corps. Il souffla une seconde fois lorsqu'il arriva près de la grande porte en bois. Il sortit la lampe de poche et son pistolet de son sac. Il prit aussi une dernière clope. Il fallait qu'il fume. Sinon il allait craquer. Il sortit aussi son briquet. Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il en dégagea rapidement de la fumée. Sa cigarette se consuma plus vite que prévue. Il avait besoin de temps supplémentaire mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il prit sa lampe poche et éclaira la pièce, qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un grand couloir marbré. Il agita légèrement la lumière blanche dans tous les sens. Rien. Aucune trace de zombie. Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par la présence de grandes fenêtres sur le toit. La lumière du soleil reflétait un peu partout dans le couloir grâce aussi à ces nombreux miroirs. C'était comme si, on se trouvait dans la galerie des glaces à Paris. Enfin un remake. Il éteignit sa lampe. Il valait mieux essayer de l'économiser au maximum. Il avança d'un pas sur et confiant. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Non, c'était impossible. Il se dirigea vers la première porte sur la gauche. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Un salon se présenta devant Zayn, un très grand salon. Cette pièce aurait été très belle, s'il n'y avait pas des multitudes de toiles d'araignées, ainsi que les coussins des canapés déchirés en mille morceaux. Cette pièce lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait d'être en compagnie de ces petites bêtes. Il devait les ignorer, il n'avait pas le choix. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, il n'avait rien qui l'intéressait. Il devait trouver rapidement la cuisine. Il se retrouva dans le couloir. Il observa autour de lui. Quatre portes avec celle qu'il venait de faire étaient accessibles. Enfin cinq, avec la porte d'entrée. Trois de ces quatre portes étaient encore fermées. Les autres portes du couloir étaient toutes condamnées par des planches. Il alla vers une seconde porte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il devait rapidement se calmer sinon il n'allait pas survivre à la suite. Zayn était bien trop fort mentalement pour abandonner mais trop faible physiquement. Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit de faire un malaise. Voire d'éjecter les derniers restes de nourritures qu'il avait avalées la veille.  
Pour une fois, il se calma rapidement. Trop rapidement. La plupart du temps, il avait besoin de plus de cinq minutes et il devait rester assis. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il ouvrit la deuxième porte. Il faisait sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre. Il avait besoin de lumière. Il prit sa lampe et éclaira la pièce. Rien. Il avait de la chance, beaucoup trop de chance. Tout cela lui paraissait presque trop facile. Et en plus de cela, il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière fit son entrée dans toute la pièce. Quelques ampoules étaient cassées mais il en restait assez pour éclairer entièrement la pièce. Il posa son sac sur la grande table qui était présente au milieu de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il savait que le moindre petit bruit pouvait les attirés ici. Il fouilla rapidement dans la cuisine, trouva une dizaine boîtes de converses. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre était entièrement périmé. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'essence. Il sortit de la pièce et laissa la porte grande ouverte ainsi que la lumière. Puis d'un coup, quelque chose lui parut étrange. Aucune des portes ici présentes n'étaient cassées. Elles étaient dans un parfait état. Les planches les condamnant étaient intactes. Tout semblait beaucoup trop parfait pour être un repère de mort-vivant. Il devait pourtant bien y en avoir quelque part. A part quelques babioles balancées un peu partout dans les deux pièces qu'il venait de visiter, tout semblait normal. Puis soudainement, il se souvint de l'histoire de cet hôpital. Il savait bien que le nom lui disait quelque chose. Manquant cruellement de propreté, cet hôpital était réputé pour avoir fait de certaines de ses salles, des salles de tortures comme « Wet Towel Treatment ». Cette salle était un quartier pour les hommes qui bénéficiait du « traitement des serviettes humide ». Le but était simple et efficace. Il suffisait de tordre une serviette humide ou un drap autour du cou du patient jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait perdu entièrement connaissance. Zayn se souvenait avoir lu ça dans un des journaux à scandale de l'époque. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait aimé aller dans cet endroit. Ironie du sort, il y était bel et bien. Il ne devait pas penser à ça tout de suite. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la troisième porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa tout doucement. Il souffla un grand coup avant de l'ouvrir. Il poussa un peu la porte avec douceur éclairant le reste de la pièce. Merde, des zombies y étaient, beaucoup de zombie. Tous en rond, respirant très rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas aller ici. Sa lampe tomba de sa main. Merde. Il n'était qu'un abruti. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit et lui, le seul truc qu'il trouvait c'était faire du bruit. Il n'était qu'un abruti. Les zombies se retournèrent doucement et regardèrent Zayn. Ils ne bougèrent pas plus. Ils n'allèrent pas vers lui. Ils ne courraient pas. Ils n'essayaient pas de l'attaquer. Ils étaient seulement là à le regarder comme une huitième merveille du monde, enfin peut-être pas mais ce n'en était pas loin.  
Un zombie se dirigea vers lui. Il semblait être le chef. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Zayn. Son cœur battait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement. Comme s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Comme s'il allait lâcher. Pourtant il avait fait attention ces derniers temps, ne pas courir beaucoup. Enfin il avait fumé quand même plus que d'habitude. Zayn ne pouvait pas bouger, il était comme paralysé. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Ses yeux brulaient de plus en plus. Ses paumes étaient moites. Il était transpirant de peur. Il ne bougeait pas, comme si même un simple mouvement des yeux aurait pu effrayer la créature face à lui, l'incitant à attaquer. Les pas du zombie se firent bruyants. Sa respiration aussi. Zayn fixa un point devant lui. Le zombie avait son visage à quelques centimètres de lui. Il le renifla, comme un chien le ferait. Il faisait une inspection. Le zombie lui grogna dessus mais Zayn ne fit rien. Il se comportait comme quelqu'un de courageux, très courageux. Pourtant il était mort de trouille. Ses membres tremblaient sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Le zombie se recula. Il n'allait rien lui faire. Il retourna à sa place en rond en compagnie des autres. Ils reprirent tous leurs places habituelles et méditèrent pour faire passer le temps. Il allait être sauvé. Il n'allait pas mourir. Il allait pouvoir retourner auprès de Liam. Pourtant ce n'était pas logique, il aurait dû mourir. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il allait être sauvé. Pourquoi il sortirait vivant de cet hôpital hanté. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il devait chercher l'essence. Il savait à présent que les zombies ne faisaient pas cas de lui. Ils l'ignoraient. Tant mieux pour lui. La seule raison réellement apparente qu'il pouvait y avoir était sa maladie. Une personne normalement constituée serait morte. Il se plia d'un coup de douleur. Son cœur le tirait. Il se mit à vomir. Il cracha du sang en petite quantité. Non ce n'était pas le moment. Il en avait encore pour au moins une bonne heure, le temps de trouver de l'essence et sa voiture. Puis il pourrait conduire Liam au camp. Et ils pourraient essayer de survivre ensemble, en se portant leur amour. Il pourrait faire l'amour à Liam sans avoir peur.  
Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, il alla vers la dernière porte. Dernier endroit. Il ne pourrait pas aller autre part. Il pouvait courir maintenant personne ne l'attaquerai. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et éclaira la pièce avec la lampe qu'il avait récupérée avant de sortir de la dernière pièce infecté de zombies. Des escaliers, qui descendaient vers le bas.

\- Bon, j'ai pas le choix faut que je descende.

Il descendit pas à pas les escaliers. Faisant peu de bruit, très peu de bruit. Une grande pièce apparue devant lui. Des tonnes de mots étaient inscrites partout sur les murs. « Die » « mourir » « مات » « sterben » « morir » « 死 » « умереть » « bás » « morire » « 死ぬ ». Le même mot utilisé dans différentes langues : mourir. C'était le lieu de la mort. Il reconnut quelques mots qu'il avait entendu quelques fois dans sa vie. « Mourir », « morir » et « die », il les avait vus à l'école lorsqu'il apprenait. « Bás » Niall le disait parfois mais tellement peu. Zayn se souvint que son meilleur ami lui parlait quelques fois en Irlandais. Zayn trouvait que ça sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche. Niall lui avait appris quelques mots. Zayn faisait apprendre des mots en arabe à Niall et lui, en Irlandais. Seulement ces mots, les mots dont il se rappelait le mieux, il ne pourrait les dire à personne. A moins de partager un plaisir charnelle avec Liam. Mais même dans cette condition, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les dire à quelqu'un d'autre que Niall.

\- Is breá liom tú, Niall, dit-il à voix haute.

Des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux. Elles coulèrent de plus en plus. Juste en se souvenant de son meilleur ami. Il était tellement vulnérable sans lui. Il souffla un grand coup. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux dorés pour les essuyer. Il pensa ensuite à Liam, qui était seul.  
Il reprit sa marche rapide. Il devait trouver de l'essence puis sortir d'ici rapidement. Il avait encore sa voiture à trouver. Il éclaira le fond de la pièce. Un bidon rouge se trouvait là, à côté d'une vielle chaudière. Il alla vers celui-ci. Il avait beaucoup de chance. Beaucoup trop pour lui mais tant mieux. Il prit le bidon. Il était plein. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers. Il vérifia tout autour de lui. Ne préférant pas se trouver une seconde fois face à un zombie. Rien. Mais la nuit commençait à tomber tranquillement. Il était dans la merde. Il devait se dépêcher. Il n'aimait plus la couleur du crépuscule. Il lui faisait penser au zombie maintenant. Il se mit à courir, tant pis pour sa maladie. Il savait exactement ou sa voiture se trouvait. Il avait repérer quelque chose qui permettait de la trouver facilement. Elle était près d'un cours d'eau vers le nord. Cours d'eau qui était présent non loin de l'hôpital. Il le savait quand il arriva près de celui-ci. Il ne restait plus qu'à le suivre. Il sortit de l'hôpital. Puis alla vers le cours d'eau. Il longea celui-ci. En direction du nord. Il espérait fortement que sa voiture se trouvait non loin de là.  
Il marcha pendant dix minutes. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il devait arriver au chalet avant que le ciel ne soit complètement envahit par la nuit. Il accéléra. Sa voiture se trouvait juste devant lui. Il fit le tour de celle-ci. Rien, elle n'avait rien. Aucun pneu crevé. Il entendit au loin les cris des montres hurlant après la lune. Il devait se dépêcher. Ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Il monta sur le siège conducteur. Il mit le contact. Un bruit sortit de la Volkswagen puis elle s'éteignit. Il recommença une seconde fois. Elle fit de même. Il sorti de la voiture, versa un peu d'essence dans le réservoir. Il avait oublié de mettre l'essence. Il avait tellement peur qu'il avait oublié le principal. Il la ralluma, celle-ci démarra sans aucun souci. Il pressa rapidement la pédale d'embrayage et celle d'accélération. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller vers le chalet. Il espéra que rien n'était arrivé à Liam.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure il arriva devant. La lumière était éteinte à l'intérieur du chalet. Liam devait peut-être être en train de dormir. Il sorti de sa voiture, la verrouilla. Il alla vers la porte, pris la poignée et la fit tourner. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il donna un coup à la porte. Il attendit. Zayn entendit les pas de Liam bouger dans le chalet. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un Liam endormit, se frottant les yeux comme un petit chat. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Zayn. Liam était vraiment trop chou.

\- 'Rentre tard.

Zayn déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour s'excuser. Liam tira la main de Zayn pour le faire entrer et le fit s'installer sur le lit. Puis il retourna fermer la porte à clé. Il alla ensuite vers le lit et s'installa à côté de Zayn. Puis il déposa sa tête sur le torse de Zayn encore couvert d'un t-shirt.

 

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi, dis calmement Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, nouveau chapitre Ziam.   
> A votre avis que veut dire la dernière phrase de Zayn?   
> Sinon vous en pensez quoi?  
> Donner vos avis SVP.  
> Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

London.  
Birdcage Street.  
25 December 2012.  
5:01 p.m.

 

Louis avait décidé de passer sa fin de journée dans le laboratoire, ne supportant pas entendre Harry faire des remarques sur le fait que demain, il partirait avec Niall. Il serait de nouveau seul, ouais malheureusement. Mais maintenant, il avait espoir, des personnes immunisées comme lui étaient toujours en vie. Attendant désespérément un remède. Il regarda encore une fois cette personne, ou plutôt ce monstre, cette créature de l'ombre, allongée devant lui. Il cherchait, cherchait encore et toujours, mais toujours rien en trois ans. Il avait le droit, lui aussi, de perdre espoir par moment. Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête aussitôt pour faire face à cet abruti de bouclé. Il se tenait devant lui avec un de ses putains de sourires lumineux. Mais beaucoup moins réel que ceux de Niall. Lui, il pouvait l'apprécier. Tout au contraire de ce cinglé, qui croyait que tout un camp entier avait réussi à s'enfuir des griffes de ces monstres et avait bâti un « magnifique » endroit, avec comme slogan un truc de merde sur la paix et ce « Dieu ».

 

\- Ah, vous m'avez fait peur.  
\- Pardon j'ai appelé deux fois.

 

Harry restait devant lui, immobile, lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante. En fin de compte, il n'était peut-être pas aussi cinglé que ça.

 

\- Merci.

 

Harry posa les yeux sur le zombie et sembla comme fasciné. Il hésita à s'approcher.

 

\- Elle est fortement sédatée, vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais vu qui soit immobile, ils cherchent toujours à mordre.

 

Harry s'approchait de plus en plus du monstre. Louis laissa son regard le parcourir de la tête au pied. Ce mec était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns bouclé lui descendaient sur les épaules. Il portait un jean tellement serré que Louis se demandait comment il avait pu l'enfiler. Mais ça lui faisait un cul parfait. Pourtant, la chose qu'il trouvait la plus magnifique chez lui était ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux verts.

 

\- Vous croyez que ça peut la guérir ?

 

Louis se gifla mentalement, il déraillait. Si Harry avait été une femme, il n'aurait probablement pas été gêné de le regarder comme ça. Mais cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact humain. C'était surement pour cette raison qu'il se sentait soudain attiré par cet homme face à lui. Il avait manqué de tellement de choses... Harry regardait toujours le zombie posé sur la glace pilée lorsque Louis se décida à répondre.

 

\- Hum... Non, ça va très probablement la tuer. Mais c'est possible qu'en faisant baisser la température corporelle, on rende le composé plus efficace.

 

Harry leva finalement les yeux et observa la pièce. Il fut attiré par un panneau, rempli de nombreuses photos de différents zombies, prises par Louis durant ses expériences.

 

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous mort ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mon dieu...  
\- Dieu n'a pas fait ça Harry, nous l'avons fait !

 

Un blanc s'installa suite à ces paroles. Louis n'avait plus l'habitude de tenir des conversations. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il disait finissait par blesser ou vexer quelqu'un.

 

\- Est-ce que Niall peut dormir quel part ? demanda finalement Harry.

 

Ils remontèrent tous les deux après que Louis ait vérifié que tout était bien en ordre et qu'il ait fini d'injecter une seringue de sédatif dans la perfusion. Il n'oublia pas de déposer sa blouse blanche près du robinet et de se laver les mains.  
En arrivant dans le salon il vit Niall endormi en mode fœtus sur son canapé crème en cuir. Louis le trouvait très attachant sans même le connaitre. Ce môme lui rappelait tellement de souvenir, il craquait sur sa bouille de bébé. Il le prit dans ses bras. Niall réfugia sa tête dans le cou de Louis et ce dernier eu un petit rire à cette réaction. Ce gamin était affectueux, il était parfait.

 

\- Il est lourd.  
\- Je t'aime Papa...

 

Louis n'en revenait pas. Ces paroles lui serrèrent le cœur et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il fit quelques pas, boitant un peu. Il monta en douceur et avec lenteur les marches de peur de réveiller ce petit ange. Il sentit la présence d'Harry derrière lui. Il rentra dans une chambre, celle de sa future fille. Sa femme était enceinte de presque 6 mois le jour de son envol vers le ciel. Harry regardait, il était tellement intrigué par ce Louis. Il voulait savoir comment il avait survécu ces trois dernières années. Comment il avait fait pour survivre seul. Il voulait connaître tous ses secrets. Louis déposa le blond sur le lit et l'emmitoufla dans la couette. Il ferma ensuite les volets puis ils sortirent de la pièce.

 

\- Est-ce que vous avez un endroit pour que je puisse dormir moi aussi ?

 

Merde, Louis n'avait en aucun cas pensé à Harry et il n'avait pas d'endroit pour le faire dormir. Le seul endroit possible était son propre lit.

 

\- Suivez-moi.

 

Tant pis, Harry serait obligé de dormir avec lui. Louis le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Le bouclé détaillait encore la pièce. Elle sentait l'odeur de Louis à plein nez.

 

\- Vous êtes obligé de dormir avec moi, ça vous dérange pas ?

 

Harry se tourna vers un Louis embarrassé. Il lui sourit, bien sûr que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec un homme à ses côtés, à part Niall. Et encore, Harry le considérait comme son petit frère.

 

\- Non.  
\- La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir, si vous en avez besoin.  
\- Merci.

 

Louis sorti de la pièce, il n'était pas fatigué et devait aller vérifier que toute la maison était bien sécurisée. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le jour pour se faire attaquer. Il fit le tour de son habitation et se posa sur le canapé, il avait besoin d'un bon dessin animé pour lui changer les idées. Il hésita quelques secondes entre Le Monde de Némo et Le Roi Lion, se surprenant même à vouloir regarder un film parlant de relations père/fils. Les paroles de Niall endormi avaient surement réveillé ce besoin d'être appelé « papa ». Il opta finalement pour Le Roi Lion qu'il mit dans le lecteur et alla rapidement dans la cuisine afin de prendre une boite de mouchoir. Même à son âge, il pleurait encore devant ce film.

\--------------

 

London.  
Birdcage Street.  
26 December 2012.  
8:11 a.m.

 

Louis fut réveillé par une tignasse blonde, qui déposait un bisou sur son visage. Louis grogna.

\- Arrête Sam.  
\- Je m'appelle pas Sam, moi. Je suis Niall.

 

Louis se réveilla en sursaut. Sam avait tellement l'habitude de le réveiller en lui léchant le visage le matin. Il dévisagea le blond présent devant lui. Niall avait la tête baissé. Le son de son ventre qui grognait déclencha le rire de Louis. Rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Niall le regardait en souriant, heureux d'avoir pu lui redonner le sourire.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir, Angel ?

 

Les joues du dit Niall rougirent. Trop peu habitué à quelconque affection envers lui.

 

\- Angel ?!

 

Louis le regardait, Niall ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il faisait comme une sorte de blocage.

 

\- Comme toi.

 

Louis se leva, encore engourdi. Il avait dormi sur le canapé. Le lecteur dvd s'était arrêté tout seul après le générique de fin. Niall lui donna sa main et l'emmena assez rapidement dans la cuisine. Louis se mit derrière les fourneaux, il allait préparer du bacon. Il avait bien vu que cet ange aimait ça.

 

\- Hum ça sent drôlement bon ici.

 

Harry venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'un boxer blanc moulant. Louis le regarda une demi-seconde avant de se retourner complètement, son bacon allait cramer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit déjeuner fut prêt. Louis servi un chocolat chaud à Niall et un café pour lui. Harry se servit lui-même. Le petit déjeuner se fit tranquillement, sans qu'aucune personne ne prenne la parole. Louis évitait de regarder Harry. Il se leva au bout d'un certain temps, ayant fini son petit déjeuner. Il mit sa tasse et son assiette dans l'évier puis quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de faire du sport. Harry regarda Niall, vexé, déçu et un peu triste. Niall monta ensuite dans sa chambre, désirant se changer, il avait dormi tout habillé. Il prit des vêtements posé dans un petit sac, il en sorti un jean, un t-shirt et un boxer puis alla à la recherche de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la première porte sur la droite et, coup de chance, il trouva la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte, sans la fermer à clé. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, en même temps que l'eau chaude lui coulait sur le visage. Il fut pris de violent soubresaut, beaucoup plus violent que d'habitude. Il se griffa lui-même, essayant de faire disparaître la douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Louis inquiet et trempé de sueur. Il avait entendu Niall dans toute la maison. Il le découvrit accroupi dans la baignoire, les bras recouvrant sa tête, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Son cœur s'accéléra et il jeta un bref regard à toute la pièce, par réflexe, pour s'assurer que rien n'était là. Il s'avança alors rapidement vers le blond, pris une serviette et entra dans la baignoire. Il recouvrit le corps de Niall avec la serviette après avoir éteint l'eau et essaya du mieux qu'il put de le consoler. Ce dernier finit par se calmer, mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée. Louis le porta dans ses bras et l'amena dans la chambre qu'il lui avait donnée la veille.

 

\- Tu vas mieux Angel ?

 

Niall hocha doucement la tête. Harry arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il avait entendu Niall crier mais était trop occupé à laver la vaisselle. Il s'approcha du duo. Il posa sa main réconfortante sur la cuisse dénudée de Niall. Celui-ci était entièrement caché dans les bras de Louis, essayant de fuir quelque chose.

 

\- Tu veux me raconter Angel ?

 

Niall savait que s'il parlait, les démons qui le hantaient au plus profond de lui finiraient peut être par le laisser tranquille. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu était insupportable pour un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans. Il était entré trop tôt dans ce monde si sombre.

 

\- C'est Zy' et mon père...

 

Louis le regardait avec incompréhension et posa ses yeux sur Harry avec un air interrogateur. Mais lui non plus ne savait rien. Niall était quelqu'un de très réservé. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, se dévoiler aux autres, faire voir qu'il était faible.

 

\- Mon père, reprit-il, m'a annoncé sa mort au téléphone. Non, il est mort au téléphone. Il s'est tiré une balle, juste après m'avoir parlé. J'étais encore au bout du fil. J'ai tout entendu. Je pouvais pas porter ça sur mes épaules. J'avais que dix-sept ans. Je... je...

 

Les sanglots empêchaient Niall de parler correctement. Louis eu du mal à le comprendre. Son accent se faisait énormément entendre. Mais il comprit quand même et cette histoire le toucha. Il le serra plus fort encore. Niall n'allait pas parler plus. Sa bouche était dorénavant close, ne laissant passer que quelques sanglots. Mais une question restait en suspens dans la tête de Louis : Qui était ce « Zy' » ?  
Louis resta dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Niall s'endorme d'épuisement, les yeux encore mouillés, à force d'avoir pleuré.

 

\---------------

 

Niall dormait à poings fermés. Louis était maintenant descendu. Harry était assis sur le canapé, Louis à l'autre extrémité de celui-ci. Un calme plat rempli de tension pesait dans la pièce.

 

\- Vous n'étiez pas censé partir ?

 

Louis se tourna vers lui pour lui poser la question. Et il espérait bien une réponse.

 

\- Pas avant de vous avoir fait changer d'avis.  
\- Je vous ai dit que je restais ici, merde ! C'est mon lieu de travail !

 

Louis était têtu, c'était hors de question qu'il cède à ce cinglé qui lui disait qu'il y avait un pays « merveilleux ». Avec un peu de chance, il y avait des licornes.

 

\- Alors, je souhaite vous aider.  
\- Hors de question.

 

Non, c'était hors de question, il n'avait pas besoin d'un cinglé dans ses pattes. Il allait arriver à trouver le remède tout seul, oui. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Peu importe s'il gâchait sa vie. Il allait le trouver ce putain de remède, sans l'aide de personne. Il avait confiance en lui et tout ce qu'il avait entreprit. Sauf peut-être le fait d'avoir transporter sa femme jusque dans l'hélicoptère, enceinte de son tout premier enfant.  
Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Louis. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il savait, qu'un jour, il irait la rejoindre, mais plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Après avoir sauvé la population. Il trouverait ce remède au prix de sa vie.  
La main d'Harry s'approcha et essuya chacune de ses larmes, toutes ses larmes Tout doucement, comme si Louis avait été un petit animal fragile, qu'il avait peur d'effrayer. Et Louis ne l'avait pas encore senti, il n'avait pas encore senti la peau d'Harry sur la sienne. Mais maintenant il la sentait. Alors il s'enfuit. Le plus rapidement possible. Parce que cette sensation ne lui plaisait pas. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait était trop étrange.  
Et Harry resta assis dans le canapé. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Louis. Il se tourna légèrement et fixa la télé. Se sentant comme abandonné.  
Louis pleurait de plus en plus, enfouit entièrement sous les draps qui sentait l'odeur agréable mais dérangeante d'Harry. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Niall. Il alla vers Louis après avoir refermé la porte et se glissa dans les couvertures, se serrant le plus possible contre le châtain. Il devait le réconforter. Chacun son tour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody.   
> Chapitre fort en émotion Nouis.   
> J'avoue que je craque pour mon petit Niall qui a l'air tellement fragile.   
> Vous en pensez quoi?  
> Commentez por favor.   
> Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

Date inconnue.  
Lieu inconnu.  
Heure inconnue.

 

Liam se réveilla tout doucement, remplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de Zayn, encore endormi près de lui. Liam craquait irrévocablement sur Zayn, et c'était de pire en pire. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas survivre sans lui. Il était complètement attiré par Zayn. Tous ses sens vivaient pour lui. Il arrivait enfin à penser à autre chose qu'à sa femme et sa fille. Il avait un nouveau point d'attache, un nouvel ancrage. Il pouvait enfin s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Sa « relation » avec Zayn lui faisait penser à celle de ses amis, Justin et James. Se haïssant autant qu'ils s'aimaient. De l'amour à l'état pur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, découvrir le corps de Zayn sous toutes ses coutures. Chaque grain de beauté, chaque petite imperfection qui le rendait parfait.  
Zayn sentit le regard de Liam sur lui et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il aimait se sentir désiré. C'était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas comparer son Niall avec Liam. Non c'était impossible. Ils étaient tous les deux des personnes entièrement distinctes. Niall ressemblait plutôt à un petit chat, imprévisible. Liam, à l'inverse, était plutôt un chien, fidèle à lui-même. Mais rien n'empêchait Zayn de « l'aimer », il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou juste une énorme attirance.  
Liam se baissa pour embrasser chaque parcelle du visage de Zayn qu'il pouvait atteindre. Laissant son nez trainer sur sa peau, pour sentir son odeur irrésistible. S'il n'y avait pas ces putains de zombies, Zayn serait bien resté tout sa vie dans ce lit avec Liam à côté de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ils devaient rassembler leurs affaires pour partir.

 

\- Petit hérisson réveille-toi, lui dit Liam, en lui embrassant la clavicule.

 

Juste un léger grognement sortit de la bouche de Zayn. Il se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Liam, essayant de résister à ce petit réveil qu'il appréciait beaucoup, beaucoup trop même. Son corps commençait à répondre pour lui-même. Son corps s'hérissait. Liam en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur Zayn, sa hanche ne lui faisait plus mal. Ce n'était qu'une petite douleur pour un grand bonheur. Liam glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Zayn. Le remontant doucement. Il appréciait de voir le ventre parfait de Zayn. Zayn chuchotait des mots incompréhensibles. Les mains de Liam le chatouillaient. Liam se frotta de plus en plus contre son « petit hérisson ». Se donnant autant envie à lui qu'à Zayn. Le sexe de Liam gonflait de plus en plus contre Zayn, mais il essaya de ne pas y penser. Il devait en aucun cas sauter sur Zayn. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Ils devaient partir avant que la nuit tombe. Faire les sacs, remplir la voiture. Il se leva du lit, prit le t-shirt qui se trouvait au pied de celui-ci et l'enfila. Avant de s'endormir la nuit dernière, il s'était déshabillé de façon à juste garder son boxer sur lui. Il embrassa une seconde fois la bouche de Zayn avant de partir dans la cuisine, afin de préparer un semblant de petit déjeuner de roi pour Zayn. Il le méritait. Il avait trouvé de l'essence et de nouveaux trucs à manger. Et puis il était sûr que Zayn avait dû faire face à quelques zombies. Et rien que pour ça il méritait qu'on prenne soin de lui.  
Zayn le regarda quitter la pièce, son regard était attiré par le postérieur du beau brun. Il souffla un bon coup avant de remarquer qu'il était au plus haut de sa forme sous son boxer. Il tenta de l'ignorer et se leva avec difficulté, il n'avait jamais été du matin. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Liam faisait cuire une boite de petits pois carotte. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, ils mangeraient un truc bizarre pour le petit déjeuner. Il aurait préféré du pain griller avec de la confiture.

 

\- On part quand ? demanda Liam, en le regardant avec admiration.

 

Zayn réfléchit pendant un bon bout de temps. Liam eut même le temps de servir les assiettes.

 

\- Après manger.

 

Ils finirent de manger rapidement, préparèrent les « bagages » et prirent place dans la voiture. Ils savaient exactement où ils devaient aller. Cet endroit, cette colonie rempli ou peut-être pas de survivant, de personnes comme eux. Liam avait peur, en fin de compte ils étaient bien dans leur cachette. Zayn démarra la voiture, alluma les phares. Ils partaient enfin, dans quelques heures, ils seraient dans la colonie protégée, ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de leur protection.

 

\- Zy ?

 

Zayn se tourna vers Liam, attendant sa question.

 

\- Tu y penses souvent à Niall ?

 

Est-ce qu'il pensait souvent à Niall ? Dire non serait un mensonge. Il était son tout, la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

 

\- Je ne peux pas l'oublier, c'était mon meilleur ami. Si je devais faire un souhait, la seule chose que je demanderai c'est de le revoir. Je l'aime tellement. Il m'a appris plein de chose, les choses les plus importantes de la vie. Il m'a fait devenir celui que je suis maintenant.

 

Zayn se passa sa main gauche sur ses yeux afin de les essuyer rapidement et renifla. Liam posa sa main réconfortante sur la cuisse de son amoureux. Il le savait il ne pourrait pas égaler Niall, personne ne le pourrait mais il essaierait de gagner sa place au fur et à mesure et peut-être qu'il y arriverait.

 

\- Bébé, tu faisais quoi pendant 3 ans ? Demanda Zayn.  
\- Je me suis caché chez mon cousin, Ed, enfin il m'a kidnappé pendant 18 mois jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un zombie. Je te passe les détails de ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. Je me suis retrouvé pendant 6 mois chez mes amis James et Justin, avant que eux aussi ne se transforme. Et après j'ai erré pendant 1 an.  
\- Tu m'as jamais dit ce que tu faisais comme travail ?  
\- Commissaire de police.  
\- Je comprends mieux ton interrogatoire le premier jour haha.

 

Liam regarda Zayn rire. Ils avaient quitté la forêt. Liam et Zayn avaient enlacé leurs doigts, se comportant comme un petit couple. Et Liam aimait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde, il était plus fort que tout, plus fort que ces zombies, plus fort que les océans. Mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'entourait, il n'avait pas non plus remarqué que Zayn roulait plus vite et que le soleil commençait à tomber. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient roulé toute la journée et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il était tellement captivé par Zayn. Zayn qui avait remarqué tous ces changements, qui se sentaient de moins en moins à l'aise mais qui ne voulait pas inquiéter Liam. Il avait une chance de paraitre fort. Il retira ses doigts de la main de Liam.

 

\- Je... euh Liam, tu peux sortir le médicament qui se trouve dans la pochette de devant sur mon sac et me le donner ?

 

Liam obéit sans poser de question. Mais depuis quand Zayn prenait des médicaments ? Après avoir trouvé le médicament, il le tendit à Zayn avec un regard rempli de questions. Zayn prit la palette et retira un petit cachet blanc. Il l'avala.

 

\- Je sais que tu as envie de savoir.

 

Liam hocha la tête, Zayn était encore un mystère pour lui.

 

\- J'suis malade... enfin j'ai un cancer curable. Un cancer du cœur.

 

Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de Liam, qui laissa sa bouche grande ouverte.

 

\- Je n'ai pas pris le VK car j'avais pas confiance et j'ai eu raison...  
\- Et Niall, il était au courant ?  
\- Oui avec ma maman.  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir ?  
\- Non Liam mais je serai toujours affaibli.  
\- Je te protègerai alors.

 

Zayn lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Ces derniers mots étaient les mêmes que ceux prononcer par Niall. Sans s'en rende compte Zayn avait ralenti. Il embrassa délicatement la bouche de Liam, avant que la voiture soit percutée par une dizaine de zombie. La voiture fit un tonneau, puis encore un autre. Liam et Zayn essayaient de garder leur calme autant qu'ils le pouvaient. S'ils paniquaient, c'était fini pour eux. Zayn restait à peu près calme, il savait que les zombies ne le toucheraient pas mais il ressentait encore cette pointe de peur, il avait peur pour Liam. Il ne savait pas s'il était immunisé ou non. Il redémarra la voiture, qui était revenu sur ses quatre roues. Zayn ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait à côté. Il ne pensait qu'à partir au plus vite de cet endroit. Liam était piégé. Une des vitres de la voiture s'était briseé pendant le choc et plusieurs morceaux de verres s'étaient logés dans son bras. Il avait l'impression de sentir chaque petit morceau de verres le tirailler dans tous les sens. Puis il sentit le même bras être tiré vers l'extérieur de la voiture. Il essaya tant bien que mal de tirer dessus, en vain. Un zombie lui tenait fermement. Celui-ci enfonça ses grandes canines cramoisies dans la peau de Liam qui se mit à hurler. Le zombie lâcha prise quand Zayn réussit enfin à démarrer la voiture. Ce dernier essaya de garder son calme mais à son plus grand malheur, il paniqua lorsqu'une petite meute de zombies se mit à courir à toute allure derrière la voiture. Liam vit la respiration de Zayn devenir de plus en plus saccadé. Il ne faisait que de tousser.

 

\- Arrête la voiture, lui cria Liam.   
\- Mais Liam, et les zombies ?

 

Zayn avait peur, beaucoup trop peur. Il n'arrivait jamais à rester calme. Il l'avait toujours su. Il ne savait pas par quel moyen il avait réussi à survivre pendant trois ans.

 

\- M'en fous des zombies. Arrête-toi !

 

Zayn freina d'un seul coup.

 

\- Zayn regarde-moi.

 

Zayn tourna la tête vers son « copain ». Ses grands yeux bruns étaient rempli de peur à en déborder.

 

\- Chut calme-toi, je suis là et je vais bien.

 

Enfin aller bien était un grand mot, son bras avec les bouts de verres plus la morsure du zombie n'était pas la bonne définition d'aller bien. Zayn souffla un grand coup avant de repartir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Liam se sentit de plus en plus mal. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien, sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide, sa vision se brouillait et sa tête tournait. Il finit par s'évanouir de douleur... ou d'autre chose.  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Zayn pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Liam. Il garda son calme et roula plus vite. Au loin il aperçut les grilles du refuge, du camp. Le couché de soleil était juste derrière. Il klaxonna un grand coup quand il fut devant la grande porte. Il sorti de la voiture et alla du côté passager pour récupérer Liam dans ses bras. Un fin néon de lumière bleue, les éclaira de la tête au pied. Liam gémissait de plus en plus de douleur. Zayn espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Deux personnes de l'armée étaient juste derrière celle-ci.

 

\- De l'aide s'il vous plait !

 

Un brancard arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent, accompagnés de deux médecins. Zayn installa Liam doucement sur le brancard avant de lui planté un petit baiser. L'un des médecins amena Liam de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Pendant que l'autre médecin avait réussi à placer Zayn sur un fauteuil roulant.

 

\- Vous allez le sauver ?  
\- On va faire notre possible pour sauver la vie de votre compagnon. Mais avant d'avoir des nouvelles nous allons vous faire passer une batterie de tests.

 

Zayn hocha la tête et se laissa pousser par le médecin vers l'hôpital. Arrivé à celui-ci. Ils allèrent aux urgences. Le médecin ainsi qu'une infirmière, du nom d'Aria inscrit sur sa blouse, le placèrent sur le lit. Le médecin, Mr Brown, inscrit aussi sur sa blouse, lui brancha les fils sur son corps, sans vraiment que Zayn s'en rende compte.

 

\- Bien, j'ai fini de vous installer, je vais d'abord vous poser des questions.

 

Zayn hocha la tête en guise de réponse, sa tête tournait, il avait peur pour Liam. Il ne voulait pas le perdre comme il avait perdu Niall. C'était hors de question.

 

\- Alors, nom, prénom, âge, profession, avez-vous des antécédents médicaux ?  
\- Zayn Malik, j'ai 24 ans ainsi qu'un cancer du cœur.

 

L'infirmière eut un hoquet de surprise. En trois ans c'était la première personne qui possédait un cancer.

 

\- Aucun traitement avec le Vk ?  
\- Aucun.  
\- Je vous laisse vous reposer et demain matin nous commencerons une série de tests.  
\- Et Liam ?  
\- Je reviens, je vais aller vous chercher des nouvelles.

 

Aria, l'infirmière resta près de Zayn, encore toute abasourdie.

 

\- Vous avez réellement un cancer ?

 

Zayn tourna la tête vers celle-ci. Ses cheveux bruns étaient regroupés en queue de cheval et sa blouse blanche cachait sa tenue. Ses yeux bruns étaient avides de réponses et de curiosité.

 

\- Je euh oui.  
\- Les gens comme vous c'est rare, enfin je veux dire les gens possédant un cancer. Il y eu de nombreuses campagnes de vaccination. Presque tous les cancéreux avaient été guéri avant d'errer et de se transformer.

 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

 

\- Mademoiselle Johnson veuillez arrêter d'importuner mon patient.

 

L'infirmière baissa la tête, capitulant.

 

\- Je vous apporte les nouvelles...  
\- Alors ?

 

Le médecin fit une grise mine, tout ne s'annonçait pas si bien que ça. Zayn sentit son cœur accélérer.

 

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

 

Il paniquait.

 

\- Mes confrères ont fait tout leur possible...  
\- Non... me dites pas qu'il...  
\- Nous avons dû l'amputer du bras gauche, c'était soit ça, soit la mort...

 

Zayn baissa la tête en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Liam était vivant, c'était tout ce qui importait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me tuez pas pour ce retard impardonnable de deux mois.   
> Ne me tuez pas à cause de l'amputation de Liam et de la maladie de Zayn.   
> Sur ce bonne lecture.   
> Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

London.  
Birdcage Street.  
26 December 2012.  
6:16 a.m.

Louis avait le bras en compote. Niall avait la tête lourde. Ce petit ange ronflait. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Niall ne se comportait pas vraiment comme quelqu'un âgé de 20 ans. Il n'aimait pas le café, ni le thé. Il passait sa vie à grignoter des barres chocolatées et des bonbons. Il adorait le fait d'être considéré comme un bébé, qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il adorait les câlins et les bisous baveux.  
Louis se leva tranquillement du lit, il descendit en bas et trouva Harry allongé sur le canapé. Louis parti chercher rapidement une petite couverture. Après l'avoir trouvé, il couvrit le corps d'Harry. Niall descendit les marches peu après lui, tenant une peluche dans ses mains. Peluche qui lui appartenait.

 

\- Dit Louis, je peux la garder ? demanda Niall, en lui montrant un petit loup blanc.

 

Niall lui avait sauté dessus, ses yeux pétillaient dans tous les sens. Louis ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

 

\- Oui.  
\- Merci, merci. Je t'aime Loulou.

 

Harry se réveilla en entendant Niall hurler dans la maison, criant sa joie et sa putain de bonne humeur contagieuse. Harry aimait bien Niall mais, par moment, il avait juste envie de lui casser la gueule, comme en ce moment même. Le blond pouvait profiter de la chaleur provenant du plus âgé, il pouvait sentir ses bras réconfortant et cette minuscule trace de bonheur. Harry sombrait peu à peu sous le charme de Louis. Louis et ses putains d'yeux bleus, Louis et son fessier qui en faisait rêvé plus d'un. Harry craquait beaucoup trop pour Louis, il ne voulait pas, non. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit. Tout mais pas ça. La mort pouvait leur tomber dessus trop rapidement. Et il ne voulait pas s'attacher parce qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre, il devrait se montrer faible devant Niall. Il s'était promis de toujours laisser un sourire sur le visage de ce petit ange. Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Il était tellement fragile, voire trop fragile. Harry s'était toujours demandé ce que Niall avait vécu pendant sa vie pour le retrouver souvent en pleurs le soir. Il avait peur aussi que cet ange s'attache trop à Louis et trop rapidement. Il était un peu jaloux de la relation qu'il pouvait entretenir avec Louis. Louis qui lui parlait calmement, qui le regardait avec tendresse et compassion, tout l'inverse avec Harry.  
Le bruit que fit Louis pour ouvrir les placards le sortit de ses pensées. Son regard dévia vers lui. Niall était retourné à l'étage. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui proposer de venir avec eux, dans cette colonie de survivants. Louis bougea une seconde fois se dirigeant vers la chaine hifi, mettant au passage de la musique. Musique que ne connaissait pas Harry, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour enfin pouvoir parler à Louis en espérant grandement qu'il ne l'enverrait pas balader.

 

\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Bob Marley.  
\- Je ne connais pas.  
\- Ah ça, c'est inacceptable...  
\- Quoi ?

 

Louis prit un des cd se trouvant près de la chaine et le passa à Harry, qui le regarda avec curiosité.

 

\- Le meilleur album de tous les temps.

 

Louis mit une musique en particulier, une des chansons les plus connu de Bob Marley. Une de ses préférés.

 

\- Vous ne reconnaissez pas ça ?

 

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, Louis souffla bruyamment. Ce bon à rien n'y connaissait rien à la musique, il ne servait à rien. Pourquoi avait-il essayé de le sauver ? Ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Mais il mourrait d'envie de continuer cette conversation. Il reprit la parole :

 

\- Il avait un crédo. Il pensait qu'on pouvait guérir le racisme et la haine, vraiment les guérir, à force d'injecter de la musique et de l'amour dans l'existence des gens. Un jour il devait participer à un concert pour la paix, des types armés sont venus chez lui et ils lui ont tiré dessus. Le surlendemain, il est monté sur la scène et il a chanté.

 

Il marqua une pause pour observer la réaction d'Harry. Il le regarda bien dans les yeux et continua :

 

\- Quelqu'un lui a demandé « Pourquoi ? ». Il a dit « Les méchants qui essayent de rendre le monde plus mauvais ne prennent jamais de jour de congés. Comment le pourrais-je ? Eclairez l'obscurité. »

 

Harry bavait littéralement devant Louis, son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure des mots que Louis disait. Tombant peu à peu sous son charme. Harry était tout en émotion, Louis parlait pour une fois avec son cœur. Il le voyait heureux pour la première fois. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, comme si maintenant il était touché par l'amour que la chanson pouvait lui apporté. Bob Marley semblait donc avoir raison. Cet amour pouvait guérir un cœur malade et brisé comme celui de Louis. Louis augmenta le son de la chaine hifi, profitant de la voix de Bob Marley, laissant un sourire flâner sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et commença à bouger au rythme des instruments accompagnant la voix de Bob Marley.

 

\--------------

London.  
Birdcage Street.  
26 December 2012.  
6:15 p.m.

 

Louis se chargea de fermer les grands volets comme à son habitude, plus tôt qu'habituellement la nuit tombant plus tôt en hiver qu'en été. Harry le suivait pour rejoindre la cuisine.

 

\- Venez avec nous, Louis. Jusqu'à la colonie.

 

Louis regarda rapidement Harry avant de tourner la tête, pour pouvoir fermer les volets se trouvant dans la cuisine.

 

\- Il n'y a pas de colonies, Harry. Tout s'est cassé la figure d'un coup. Personne n'avait de plan d'évacuation.

 

Louis se plongea dans les yeux d'Harry pour maintenir son opinion.

 

\- Vous vous trompez il y a une colonie, je sais qu'il y en a une.

 

Louis marcha en boitant vers la seconde fenêtre, exaspéré sous les propos d'Harry.

 

\- Comment le savez-vous Harry ?  
\- Je le sais c'est tout.  
\- Comment ? J'ai dit comment vous savez ? comment vous sauriez ?  
\- C'est dieu qu'il me l'a dit. Il a un programme.  
\- Dieu vous l'a dit, le dieu ?  
\- Oui, je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre.  
\- Ça parait dingue.  
\- Mais quelque chose m'a dit d'allumer la radio. Quelque chose m'a dit de venir ici.

 

Il retourna dans le salon, Harry le suivant toujours essayant de le convaincre. Mais c'était aussi dur que de convaincre un mulet de grimper la montagne. Jamais Louis ne quitterai cet endroit, il avait tout ici même s'il pouvait croire à ses histoires, jamais il ne partirait d'ici.

 

\- Ma voix à la radio vous a dit de venir ici, Harry.  
\- Vous cherchez à vous faire tuer la dernière fois.  
\- Harry on ne va pas...  
\- On est arrivé juste à temps pour vous sauver la vie, vous croyez que c'était une coïncidence ?  
\- Harry, arrêtez maintenant.

 

Harry débitait son charabia, Louis essayait tant bien que mal d'en placer une. Harry était tellement sûr de lui.

 

\- Si on m'a envoyé avec lui c'est qu'il y a une raison, Louis, le monde est plus calme aujourd'hui, il suffit d'écouter, si on écoute on peut entendre ce que dieu à prévu.  
\- Ce que dieu a prévu ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord, je vais vous dire ce que votre dieu a prévu, il y avait 6 milliard d'humain sur la terre, quand l'infection a frappé. Le vk est mortel à 90%, ça fait 5 milliard 400 millions de personnes mortes, anéanties, saignées à blanc...mortes ! Moins de 1% d'immunité ce qui signifie 12 millions de gens en bonne santé comme vous, moi et Niall. Les autres 588 millions se sont transformés en créatures de l'ombre ! Ensuite, ils ont eu faim ! Et ils ont tué et dévoré tous ceux qui restaient ... tout ceux qui restaient !

 

Harry était touché tout autant que Louis par le discours qu'il tenait car c'était entièrement vrai. Il n'osa pas répondre et resta planté là, à regarder Louis parler.

 

\- Chacune des personnes que vous ou moi, avions jamais pu connaitre est morte... morte ! Dieu n'existe pas ! Dieu n'existe pas !!

 

Louis pointa Harry du doigt avec colère. Quand est-ce que cet abruti allait enfin comprendre que plus rien n'était comme avant. Tout était différent aujourd'hui. Un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur détourna l'attention de Louis vers l'extérieur.

 

\- C'est quoi ça ?... Il faisait encore nuit lorsque vous m'avez ramené la dernière fois ?  
\- Vous saigniez, l'aube se levait.

 

Louis regarda Harry avec un air menaçant. Tout était de sa faute.

 

\- Eteignez la lumière, éteignez-la !

 

Harry se pencha pour l'éteindre tandis que Louis se dirigea vers la porte où il ouvrit une petite trappe qui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur. De nombreux zombies courraient vers la maison de Louis.

 

\- Ils nous ont suivis...  
\- Niall !

 

Harry se dépêcha de monter en haut afin de chercher Niall et de le protéger au péril de sa vie. Les zombies arrivaient rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement. Louis ouvrit une boite qui contenait un interrupteur permettant d'allumer des lampes à UV à l'extérieur. Les zombies se ruèrent dessus afin de les détruire. Ils réussirent à tout détruire en quelques secondes, tout ce que Louis avait réussi à entreprendre les premiers jours afin de se défendre et de se protéger de ces zombies était réduit à néant. Il prit une autre « manette » pour activer toutes les bombes qui se trouvaient autour de la maison. Heureusement pour Louis qu'il avait fait partie de l'armée il y a peu de temps, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu mettre la main sur autant de matériel. Les bombes sonnèrent des bips stressants. Louis se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas finir sourd. Les bombes s'activèrent alors, faisant exploser quelques zombies ainsi que les constructions des alentours. Un bruit sourd se propagea dans les oreilles de Louis et l'impact des bombes firent trembler les meubles de la maison. Louis se tint la tête quelques secondes. Il se releva et regarda par la trappe l'étendue des dégâts. Il toussa la poussière qu'il avala. Des tas de zombies morts jonchaient sur le sol.

 

\- Harry ? Harry ?

 

Louis l'appela plusieurs fois. Il se dirigea en boitant vers l'escalier, il grimpa les premières marches en appelant toujours Harry. Il arriva rapidement au premier étage. Il se tint les tempes et remarqua qu'il saignait un peu, surement dû au choc des bombes de tout à l'heure. D'un coup un zombie lui sauta dessus. Le faisant tomber au sol. C'était le chef des zombies. Il le mordit au cou, faisant hurler Louis de douleur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre. Il se cogna une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Le zombie tirait Louis avec ses dents dans une autre pièce, tandis qu'un autre zombie grimpait à l'étage du dessous. Le zombie souleva Louis grâce à la morsure et le fit tomber contre la table puis contre le sol. Louis essayait d'ouvrir la mâchoire du zombie qui le souleva une dernière fois et le lâcha faisant claquer Louis contre le mur. Le zombie hurla à la mort comme s'il essayait d'appeler les autres. Louis remarqua un tournevis jonchant au sol, il le prit et le planta dans le zombie. Celui-ci le regarda avec hargne. Il prit Louis et le fit balancer par-dessus les escaliers. Le zombie lui hurla dessus et retira le tournevis. Louis prit donc le fusil qui se trouvait dans le pot à parapluie au pied de l'escalier et lui tira dessus. Le zombie alla se cacher dans la réserve. Louis se leva regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut au loin la bombe de gaz et tira dessus faisant sauter la réserve. Le zombie s'enfuit en courant. Louis essaya de lui tirer dessus, en vain, puis il se lança à sa poursuite tout en lui tirant dessus mais il s'était déjà échappé de la maison.  
Louis regarda rapidement par la fenêtre, essayant de voir où ce foutu zombie avait pu aller. L'extérieur était en feu, ça ressemblait tellement aux premières années où tout partait en fumée, dès les départ où le virus s'est développé. Louis pris son fusil, enleva sa recharge et remarqua que celle-ci était vide. Il jeta son fusil au sol puis grimpa rapidement au second étage n'oubliant pas Harry et Niall, qui devaient être cachés quelque part. Louis souffla de douleur à chaque montée, il avait mal partout. Il chercha dans une première chambre, celle qu'il avait prêtée à Niall, mais personne à l'intérieur. Il marcha rapidement vers sa chambre et il entendit du bruit. Le zombie qui était monté en hauteur était en train de détruire le plafond, ouvrant un trou énorme permettant aux autres d'entrer. Il remarqua qu'Harry et Niall était cachés sous un meuble. Louis mit son doigt sur sa bouche leur signalant de ne pas faire de bruit. Harry avait sa main sur la bouche de Niall. Le zombie détruisait de plus en plus le plafond. Le trou se creusait, laissant presque assez de place pour que plusieurs zombies puissent passer. Louis remarqua en tournant un peu la tête qu'il avait laissé son flingue sur la table de nuit. Niall poussa un petit bruit qui égailla la curiosité du zombie. Il descendit de son trou et se dirigea vers leur cachette. Louis courut rapidement sur le lit et pris en même temps le flingue. Il tira plusieurs coups et le zombie tomba à la renverse en poussant un hurlement horrible. Louis se leva du lit et tira une fois de plus sur lui.

 

\- Venez, venez, t'as rien ? Ça va aller ? Ça va ?!

 

Louis tira Niall et Harry de dessous le meuble. Le t-shirt anthracite d'Harry se déchira en deux mais Louis ne le remarqua pas et Harry non plus, trop perturbés par les évènements. Des hurlements se firent entendre de l'extérieur. Louis se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre et ouvrit la trappe. Le chef de la meute de zombie était fier et droit devant les voitures en feu se trouvant dans la rue. Il poussa un cri d'appelle envers les autres zombies. La meute se dirigea vers la maison. Louis hallucinait, ce n'était pas possible. C'était juste un horrible cauchemar. Il y en avait encore tellement...

 

\- Descendez au labo, descendez au labo !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Aller au labo, au labo !

 

Louis posa sa main sur la hanche d'Harry pour le pousser. Les zombies arrivaient. Son pire cauchemar arrivait chez lui, c'était juste improbable. Les zombies grimpaient aux murs, les escaladant comme des araignées. Louis, Niall et Harry arrivèrent enfin au labo.

 

\- Vite derrière le plexi !

 

Harry poussa Niall pour qu'il aille plus vite.

 

\- Vite, vite viens.

 

Harry passa devant Niall pour ouvrir la porte et Niall se stoppa en apercevant le zombie allongé sur le brancard. Louis verrouilla la porte du labo à l'aide des trois verrous, celui du haut, celui du milieu et celui du bas.

 

\- N'aie pas peur.

 

Harry prit Niall dans ses bras, le protégeant. Harry regarda le zombie, celui-ci ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il ressemblait la dernière fois.

 

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça marche...

Le toit de la chambre de Louis s'effondrait, le bruit résonnait dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Louis marcha rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Niall et Harry. Louis regarda le zombie avec attention, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas possible. C'était un rêve éveillé.

 

\- Louis, c'est... ça marche !

 

La porte du labo explosa, les zombies venaient d'arriver dans son lieu de travail. Il marcha rapidement vers l'autre porte et la verrouilla avant que les zombies ne les atteignent. Les zombies se cognèrent contre le plexiglass.

 

\- Arrêtez, arrêtez ! Regardez ! Regardez, je peux vous sauvez, je peux vous sauvez ! Je peux vous guérir ! Je peux vous aider !

 

Les zombies ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ils cognaient de toute leur force contre la vitre. Ils mirent aussi le bazar dans le labo, cassant le pc, faisant tomber les ustensiles se trouvant sur les tables.

 

\- Je peux... je peux arranger ça. Je peux sauver tout le monde !!

 

Le chef des zombies arriva dans un hurlement sinistre. Il prit un des zombies et le claqua contre le mur, l'assommant. Il donna des coups aux autres zombies, s'en foutant de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Il n'y avait plus aucune sociabilité entre eux. L'appel de la chair humaine était beaucoup plus tentant. Il se cogna une première fois contre le plexiglass. La seconde fois, une fissure se fit contre la vitre. Louis pointa son pistolet sur lui.

 

\- Laisse-moi te sauver, laisse-moi te sauver !

 

Comme réponse le zombie lui hurla dessus. Avant de foncer encore et encore dans le plexiglass.

 

\- Non, non, non. 

 

La forme des coups que donnaient le zombie se dessinait de plus en plus. Louis se perdit dans ces formes et y reconnu un papillon... Encore ce papillon qui le hantait depuis le décès de sa femme. Il tourna sa tête vers Harry, celui-ci avait Niall dans ses bras, et remarqua le tatouage de papillon sur son torse, à moitié caché par le corps du blond. Et si... Et s'il était réellement le messager de Dieu, et si c'était sa femme qui le lui envoyait de là où elle était ? Tout s'embrouillait, mais Louis n'avait plus le choix, il devait agir, vite. Il devait faire confiance à Harry. Louis attrapa une seringue et pompa le sang du zombie qui était en train de guérir lentement.

 

\- Louis mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- Le traitement est dans son sang...

 

Louis ouvrit une trappe dans le mur du fond.

 

\- La trappe à charbon, vous serez en sécurité. Niall entres.

 

Il poussa doucement le blond à l'intérieur et arrêta Harry en l'attrapant par le bras. Il le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux.

 

\- Merci...

 

Il posa alors tendrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Profitant de l'instant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait envie de faire ça depuis tellement longtemps... Il se recula doucement, les yeux humides.

 

\- Je crois que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, tous les deux...

 

Il lui posa le tube de sang dans la paume et referma sa main sur celle d'Harry. Louis se plongea une dernière fois dans les yeux du bouclé, avec amour. Il ne le verrait plus... Harry serait la dernière personne que Louis aurait regardée avant de mourir.

 

\- Qu'est –ce... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
\- J'écoute...  
\- Louis il y a de la place ici, venez !

 

Harry tira Louis de toutes ses forces, pour qu'il puisse survivre. Mais Louis en avait décidé autrement.

 

\- Non Harry, rien ne les arrêtera, rien ne les arrêtera...

 

Louis posa une deuxième fois ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, prolongeant le baiser le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer. Louis se sépara alors des lèvres d'Harry.

 

\- Restez jusqu'à l'aube, toi et Niall, et partez dès que le jour se lève. Encore merci... pour tout.

 

Louis ferma doucement la porte de la trappe. Les zombies, enfin le zombie en chef, continuait de frapper de plus en plus fort sur le plexiglass. Louis ouvrit un tiroir d'un des meubles se trouvant à côté de lui. Il sortit une photo de sa femme qu'il regarda une dernière fois. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis il sorti une grenade du même tiroir. Il regarda le zombie foncer plus rapidement et plus fort contre la vitre, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Un morceau de vitre se cassa. Louis tira sur la goupille et attendit quelques secondes pour attendre le bon moment. Il se mit alors à courir au même moment que le zombie et, lorsqu'ils se heurtèrent, l'explosion se déclencha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre annonçant une fin tragique.   
> Bonne lecture.  
> Sam.


	16. Epilogue

London.  
Birdcage Street.  
28 December 2012.  
7 :01 a.m.

 

Harry et Niall avaient attendu le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, comme Louis l'avait prévu. Il ne restait plus rien sauf leur petit coin à charbon. Harry caressa la joue de Niall, encore endormi sur lui. Niall grogna doucement. Ils avaient un long trajet à faire. Ils devaient aller à Edimbourg. Là, où il y avait le camp des survivants. Niall se réveilla rapidement et des larmes naquirent de ses yeux azurs. Louis les avait quittés, il s'était sacrifié pour eux. Harry n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis à temps. Le seul souvenir que Louis avait laissé était à présent sur ses lèvres ainsi que le remède. Harry se leva rapidement de l'endroit où il était accroupi. Il donna sa main à Niall pour l'aider à se lever. Ils partirent le plus vite possible sans regarder autour d'eux de peur de ce qui pourrait s'y trouver. Ils s'installèrent tout aussi rapidement dans la voiture. Harry alluma le moteur et la radio. La chanson de Bob Marley raisonna dans le véhicule. Niall posa sa tête contre la vitre et se plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves. Harry conduisit pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Plus de six heures. Il avait failli s'endormir plusieurs fois mais à chaque moment Niall le remettait en place en ronflant. Harry arriva enfin devant une immense porte. Il coupa la voiture, ce qui réveilla immédiatement Niall. Ils sortirent de l'habitacle. La grande porte émis une lumière bleue avant e s'ouvrir. Des militaires les attendaient l'autre côté. Niall et Harry s'avancèrent pour rentrer, ils se dirigèrent vers les personnes présentes. Harry sortit le tube et le tendit à un des militaires présents. Après trois ans, le remède avait enfin été trouvé.

« En 2009, un virus mortel consuma notre civilisation, poussant l'espèce humaine au bord de l'extinction. Le docteur Louis Tomlinson consacra sa vie à la découverte d'un traitement et à la renaissance de l'humanité. Le 27 décembre 2012, à approximativement 20h49, il découvrit ce traitement. Et à 20h52, il donna sa vie pour le défendre. Nous sommes son héritage. Ceci est sa légende. Eclairez l'obscurité.»

 

THE END


	17. Bonus

Edimbourg.  
28 December 2012.  
4:08 p.m.

 

Harry et Niall avaient effectué les tests nécessaires prouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas contaminés. Harry était parti se réfugier en courant dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'on lui avait prêtée pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement dans la ville immunisée. Il le savait, il allait lâcher toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant avec amour l'oreiller.  
Pendant ce temps, Niall décida de faire un tour dans la ville. Les lumières des lampadaires commençaient à éclairer les rues. Niall regarda les passants. Louis avait donné sa vie pour le remède, remède qui porterait son nom. Niall était tellement fier de Louis, tellement fier. Il était son modèle. Cet homme désirait et avait réussi à trouver un remède pour sauver l'humanité. Niall était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention où il marchait et à qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fonça dans une personne.

 

\- Pardon, dit Niall.

 

Il leva le regard vers la personne présente devant lui. Putain de merde, non. C'était impossible !  
Zayn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son meilleur ami était devant lui. Il n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours frappants. Liam interrompu dans sa conversation avec Zayn, le regarda. Les yeux de Zayn étaient ouverts en grand comme s'il avait vu un fantôme du passé. Liam regarda la personne présente devant eux. Il le dévisagea de haut en bas. C'était un petit blond avec des yeux bleus. Il portait un vieux chandail gris avec un jean bleu. Liam savait déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

 

\- Je... euh...Niall ? C'est... C'est toi...c'est vraiment toi ? Tu es en vie... pour de vrai ?

 

Pour simple réponse, Niall hocha la tête de manière positive sans quitter Zayn des yeux. Zayn lâcha la main de Liam avant de sauter dans les bras de Niall, il plongea sa tête dans son cou, se souvenant de l'odeur de l'irlandais.  
Liam eu des envies de meurtre, c'était qui cet abruti qui profitait de son Zayn ? Zayn était à lui et à personne d'autre et surtout pas ce Niall là, il avait fait tellement de mal à Zayn. Chaque nuit, Zayn pleurait à cause de lui. Et là, il revenait comme une fleur, après l'avoir abandonné.  
Zayn le lâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

 

\- Liam, je te présente Niall, mon meilleur ami, la meilleure personne au monde, il est toute ma vie. Et Niall, voici Liam, mon sauveur. C'est avec lui qui je suis arrivé ici.

 

Liam aurait tellement aimé qu'il le présente comme son petit ami. Niall le regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur Zayn.

 

\- Niall, ça te dit qu'on aille dans un bar pour discuter et que tu m'expliques comment tu as survécu ?  
\- Avec plaisir Zou'.

 

Zayn reprit la main de Liam. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bar le plus proche. Niall ne fit aucun commentaire sur les doigts entrelacés de Zayn et Liam. Il l'avait compris dès le départ en voyant le regard noir de Liam sur eux tout à l'heure. Après être entré dans le bar, ils prirent la première table qu'ils trouvèrent. Liam se dévoua pour aller chercher les boissons.

 

\- A boire ?  
\- Un coca s'il vous plait  
\- De l'eau amour.

 

Liam rougissait. Niall rigola. Leur couple était tellement mignon. Zayn posa sa main sous sa tête et regarda Niall.

 

\- Vas-y Zayn pose tes questions.

Niall le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

 

\- La principale : comment tu as survécu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même. Je sais que j'ai été mordu et que mon cœur a quasiment cesser de battre mais j'ai guéri comme par miracle et c'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais immunisé. Et tu étais déjà parti. Puis j'ai fait la connaissance d'Harry, c'est avec lui que je suis arrivé ici aujourd'hui... Je suis tellement désolé Zayn...

 

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant coupable.

 

\- C'est pas de ta faute Ni, tu...  
\- Zy' amour, tu peux venir m'aider ? Je n'y arrive pas.

 

Zayn se leva rapidement et parti rejoindre Liam, pour l'aider à prendre les boissons. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Liam.

 

\- Li arrête de bouder, je ne vais jamais te remplacer, et encore moins par Niall, il était mon premier amour mais toi... Toi, tu seras toujours le dernier, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

 

Liam et Zayn se remirent à leur place, Niall avait un petit sourire en coin et Zayn savait ce que celui-ci voulait dire.

 

\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup.  
\- Bien sûr que oui.  
\- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?  
\- J'essayai de rejoindre ce camp avec ma vieille bagnole, tu te souviens de mon taudis sur roue ?  
\- Oui évidemment, on a baisé plusieurs fois dedans, alors oui.

 

Le visage de Liam se changea, comment ce mec osait parler de sa sexualité devant eux aussi rapidement. Zayn posa sa main sur son visage, désespéré.

 

\- Niall, tu n'as pas changé.

 

Niall lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Liam ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zayn ne l'avait pas rembarré.

 

\- Non et puis, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué le serveur avec son magnifique cul, je me le ferai bien. Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

 

Liam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce mec était un coureur pur et dur.

 

\- Liam, il ne faut jamais se fier à Niall. C'est un vrai ange déchu. Il est quelqu'un de très sage lorsqu'il n'est pas en ma compagnie sinon il est capable de parler de cul. Mais si un jour, il est seul avec toi, il sera sage et tellement chou, que tu auras envie de le prendre comme nounours. 

 

Liam n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ce dialogue. Niall avait vraiment l'air d'être un profiteur.

 

\- Liam, sincèrement n'ayez pas peur de moi. Je ne vais pas vous reprendre Zayn. Il vous aime tellement que ça se voit. Je suis vraiment comme Zayn le décrit, je n'ai pas changé, j'aime le cul mais je ne prendrai jamais celui de Zayn, il vous appartient maintenant. Et puis, je dois aussi m'occuper d'Harry, il vient de perdre mon papa, vous savez, enfin je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais nous avons ramené le remède Tomlinson. Celui qui permettra la survie de l'humanité. Nous l'avons rapporté ce matin.  
\- C'est fantastique, Niall !  
\- Pas tant que ça... Lou est mort. Il me manque déjà. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette peluche-là.

 

Zayn n'avait pas remarqué que Niall avait une peluche dans ses mains depuis le début de la conversation. Les yeux de Niall brillaient. Il allait pleurer, Zayn le savait. Alors il se leva fit le tour de la table et prit Niall dans ses bras. Liam regarda la scène sans émotion.

 

\- Calme-toi petit ange, tu as le droit de pleurer mais pas trop, d'accord ? Tu as déjà perdu toute ta famille mais il te reste moi et Harry, si j'ai bien compris. Prends soin de lui et essaye de prendre soin de toi en même temps. Tu vis où ?  
\- Hôtel.  
\- Tu veux venir vivre chez nous ?  
\- NON ! Je ne veux pas de lui chez moi.  
\- Liam...

 

Liam n'avait pas pu se contenir. C'était hors de question que ce blond s'immisce dans leur couple.

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Zayn, je dois prendre soin d'Harry et puis ton mec n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier. Tu as dû lui dire qu'avant nous étions plus que meilleurs amis mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais y aller, Harry doit m'attendre et s'inquiéter.  
\- Ni', j'ai encore d'autres questions à te poser.  
\- Je pense que ça sera mieux une prochaine fois Zou', quand on sera tous les deux.  
\- Hors de question, tu restes ici et tu attends que Zy' te pose toutes les questions qu'il veut et toi aussi. Parce que de un, je n'ai pas envie de te revoir, de deux, Zy' va encore être triste par ta faute et de trois parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous voyiez en tête à tête.

 

Niall hocha la tête et Zayn reprit sa place à côté de Liam. Zayn n'osa pas poser ses questions et Niall avait baissé sa tête.

 

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?  
\- Je... Niall... tu as rencontré Harry comment et qui est Lou ?  
\- Pour Harry c'est assez compliqué, le seul truc qu'il faut retenir c'est qu'il est arrivé au bon moment et qu'il a réussi à m'aider à survivre. Lou c'est Louis Tomlinson, celui qui a trouvé le remède contre le VK. Tu n'as pas répondu entièrement à ma question tout à l'heure Zou'.  
\- Ma vieille voiture n'avait plus d'essence donc, je l'ai abandonné sur le bord d'une route. Liam était caché dans un arbre et je l'ai pris pour un zombie donc je lui ai tiré dessus. Puis j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas un zombie, alors on a essayé de trouver une cachette, dans un chalet et on y est resté pas mal de jours. Puis de fils en aiguille, on commençait à se chercher, enfin surtout moi parce que Liam ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger.  
\- Tu lui as fait ta petite danse sensuelle ?

 

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Zayn.

 

\- Non mais je comptais bien lui faire rapidement...  
\- Liam vous allez mourir.

 

Danse sensuelle était égale à sa mort. Il voyait bien son petit cul bouger au rythme d'une musique langoureuse. Ça allait donner envie à Liam de lui faire l'amour violement.

 

\- ... Ce soir.

 

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

 

\- Dépêchez-vous d'en finir que j'aille profiter de Zy'.  
\- Niall, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai essayé de vivre pour toi après que j'ai cru que tu étais mort.  
\- Zou', tu m'as aussi manqué. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as fait ta vie et tu as eu raison. Tu mérites le plus beau des bonheurs jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.  
\- Ni', toi aussi.  
\- Zayn, je te préfère heureux, ça a toujours été toi avant tout le monde. Alors comme le veut Liam, oublie-moi et vis ta vie. Soit heureux. Et oublie-moi...

 

Niall quitta le bar en courant, touchant à peine à son verre. Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Zayn. Liam le serra dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était de la faute de Niall si son bébé pleurait, cette fois c'était de sa faute à lui. Et il s'en voulait tellement. Zayn s'accrocha à lui et il le berça pendant plusieurs minutes.  
Niall était retourné à l'hôtel et s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Harry qui l'avait entendu entrer. Son ange pleurait et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

 

Le sort est cruel. Niall ne revit plus Zayn et inversement. Ils vécurent leurs vie de leur côté en essayant d'être un minimum heureux. Pour toujours et à jamais. Le soleil et la lune depuis ce jour n'éclairaient plus de la même façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, la fiction est maintenant totalementfinie.  
> Normalement je voulais une belle fin pour Zayn et Niall mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Sorry.  
> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Sam.


End file.
